Freshers
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Set in a completely alternate universe, a whole host of characters are eighteen and embarking on University life. Can Joey befriend the ridiculously uptight Charlie? And will she ever stop making mistakes...?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I have played with timelines and ages and things so characters old and new are all eighteen and about to start University. This chapter introduces the whole corridor but of course, the central focus will be Charlie and Joey. I'm hoping this will be quite different and I very much hope you all enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Freshers**

**Chapter One**

It was Saturday morning and Rachel Armstrong was nervous as her brother, Brad pulled into the car park outside the University halls of residence that was to be her home for the next year. At eighteen, she was nervous but excited about becoming a student. It was the first step towards become a Doctor, which had been a lifelong dream.

"Ready?" Brad asked, parking the car.

"As I'll ever be!" Rachel replied nervously.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I'm doing this, Granddad," Martha McKenzie sighed.<p>

Her grandfather, Alf Stewart, the man who had been the centre of her universe for the last few years when she'd finally found him, stopped on the stairs and looked into her eyes.

"You'll be fine," he assured her. "This is going to be wonderful for you."

Martha sighed, unconvinced.

"I should have just done an apprenticeship or something," she said, following him as he made his way up the stairs. "There was no need to come away to Uni. I'm not bright enough..."

Alf stopped abruptly, forcing her to look at him.

"There is absolutely nothing you can't do," he said firmly. "I believe in you. I always have."

* * *

><p>Leah Poulos's room was crowded to say the least, not to mention noisy. Sitting on her bed on the top floor of the building, room ninety two, Leah watched her parents and two brothers fussing with trying to help her unpack.<p>

"Do you think she'll be warm enough in here?" her mother asked her father. "Maybe we should go and buy her extra blankets..."

"I am here, you know," Leah said quietly.

Her overbearing family continued to ignore her, settling themselves, more than her, into her new home.

* * *

><p>Next door, Angelo Rosetta was facing a similar problem. His parents were also overpowering and very loud as they settled him into his room. His younger brother, Paulie quietly mocked him for choosing to go away to study instead of agreeing to their parents' wishes and becoming part of the family business. Angelo was criticised regularly for trying to go his own way, especially as he had no other clear direction to go in.<p>

"I'm going to check out the kitchen," he decided, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

><p>Miles Copeland was just walking down the corridor towards his room, number ninety four when another student bumped into him.<p>

"Sorry!" the boy said.

He had short hair and a very seriously expression on his face.

"No problem," Miles said politely. "Are you moving in?"

Angelo nodded and extended his hand, introducing himself.

"I've just moved into ninety three," he explained.

"I'm ninety four," Miles said, pointing to the door through which his twin sister, Sally had just disappeared. "And my name's Miles."

Angelo studied his face. He had wild, curly hair and a constant look of amusement in his eyes. He smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

* * *

><p>Joey Collins sat in the bedroom next door, pulling faces at her pitiful number of belongings. Everyone moving in around her seemed to have lots of stuff and lots of family but she had nothing and nobody. Kneeling on the bed, she peered out of the window. Below her, was the car park where various people were transferring bags and boxes between cars and the building. She spotted a pretty brunette around her age, attempting to load herself up with her belongings.<p>

* * *

><p>Out in the fresh air, Charlie Buckton struggled to pick up a box from the boot of the car.<p>

"If you're going to be a cop like me, you're going to have to build your muscles up," her father, Detective Ross Buckton commented.

"I know," Charlie said. "I'm going to join the gym first thing on Monday morning and start the training regime you've set for me."

Ross nodded and took the box from her.

"Give Ruby something light to carry and you can both follow me up."

Charlie watched him go and then opened the back door.

"You want to help Mummy move into her new house?" she asked the five year old sitting on the backseat.

"Yep!" the little girl chirped, leaping out of car.

Chuckling, Charlie led her round to the boot, loading her tiny hands with the lightest bag she could find.

* * *

><p>"Hey," said a voice.<p>

Joey turned away from the window to find a stocky man with a handsome face standing in her open doorway.

"Hey," she said a little cautiously.

"Everyone else seems to be here with family and stuff but if you're not, do you want to hang out?"

Joey weighed her options. Starting University was about making new friends as much as anything else and if this guy was going to live in the same corridor then she figured she had nothing to lose.

"Sure," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm Joey."

"Brax," the man replied. "I'll be your next door neighbour but one."

* * *

><p>"Nicole!" Roman Harris barked.<p>

He stood just ahead of his daughter, holding her bags and feeling both impatient and unnerved. The blonde teenager forced her gaze away from the well built guy in someone's doorway and followed her father towards her room. She was meant to be living in room ninety eight and she was a little nervous about this new experience away from home.

"I'm coming," she insisted, trotting along the corridor to catch up with him.

"Do you really think you should be lusting after boys in your condition?" Roman asked, pushing open her bedroom door.

Nicole looked down at her pregnant belly and sighed heavily. Nodding, she followed him into her room and shut the door. She'd considered deferring for a year and getting the baby saga over and done with before she attempted to study. But her desire to keep living was strong and she wasn't keen on putting everything on hold when she wasn't even going to be a mother at the end of these nine long months.

* * *

><p>Angel Brooks had finished organising her room, starting with rearranging all the furniture to how she liked it. Now, she strutted down the corridor from room ninety nine. Turning right, she entered the kitchen and immediately claimed a cupboard of her own, padlocking it, as per the advice of the University manual. Having then checked out the toilets and the shower and a particularly used looking bath, she walked back the way she came. She passed a gorgeous blonde guy, lugging far too many boxes than was good for him. He stumbled a little and very obviously checked her out. Amused, she chose to ignore him and carried on peering into people's rooms.<p>

"Hi," she said, when she saw two student looking people in room ninety five. "Have you guys just moved in?"

The guy looked her up and down and then nodded, introducing himself as Brax.

"I'm Joey," said the pretty, dark haired girl sitting cross legged on her bed. "We're putting the world to rights if you'd like to join us."

Angel smiled broadly, introducing herself and sitting backwards on Joey's desk chair.

"So, have you two just met or did you come here together?" she asked.

"Just met," Brax said. "Are you here on your own?"

"Yeah," Angel said. "I feel a bit jealous of all these people who have families to move them in!"

"Families are overrated," Joey said certainly.

"Friends are the family you choose," Brax added.

* * *

><p>Shane Parrish was already in lust. He and his older brother, Nick dumped the last of his bags in his room, exhausted from the trip up the stairs.<p>

"You all set?" Nick asked. "Do you want to do a grocery run before I leave?"

"Nah," Shane replied. "I'm all set. And I think I'm going to have a lot of fun here!"

"You do know you're here to study, right?" Nick pointed out, still somewhat recovering from the shock of his layabout brother opting for further education.

"I know," Shane insisted. "But it doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself while I'm here! Now, there's a hot girl in room ninety five so..."

"Okay!" Nick said. "I get the message. I'll leave you to it."

The brothers shared an awkward hug before the eldest sibling headed for the exit. Grabbing his keys, Shane headed back into the corridor and knocked on Joey's door.

* * *

><p>Bianca Scott was desperate to say goodbye to her family and start meeting her new housemates. But her five year old sister was already busy unpacking for her and making everything just so and perfect. April was not dealing well with Bianca's decision to go away to University to study English Literature and train to be a teacher. Their lives so far had been unpredictable to say the least and April clung onto her desperately, the one constant in her life. Bianca felt bad about it but at the same time, she was keen to start afresh and get out on her own again. She peered out at two guys passing her bedroom only to realise they had gone too far. They walked back the other way. Sighing, Bianca turned back to her mother and sister, trying to make the best of their attention.<p>

* * *

><p>Hugo Austin and Jack Holden let themselves into their separate bedrooms. The cousins had made the decision together to go to University. It had been expected of Jack. He was the academic type with a zest for life and a thirst for education. But Hugo had been as surprised as everyone else with his own decision. In fairness, he was largely studying in a bid to follow his cousin to University. After a car accident that had been his fault and killed his teenage sweetheart, everyone had believed that he was going off the rails fast. Sick of Jack being 'the good one', Hugo had wanted to show everyone what he was made of. He wanted to prove everyone wrong about the kind of person he would turn out to be.<p>

* * *

><p>Georgie Watson sat on her bed feeling shy and awkward. Her family had been and gone and she knew there was a small group congregating in one of the bedrooms. She wanted to join in and make herself part of the gang early on but she couldn't quite pluck up the courage to knock on the door. Sighing heavily, she began to unpack instead.<p>

* * *

><p>Belle Taylor finished putting her room, number one hundred and five in order and then wandered along the corridor to where all the laughter was coming from.<p>

"Ooh, sorry!" she said when she bumped into a good looking, if rather unshaven guy.

"No worries," he replied. "Are you a fresher too?"

She nodded and introduced herself, shaking his hand politely.

"I'm Liam," he said.

Glancing behind him, he looked at the small congregation of people in the opposite room.

"Looks like there's a party," he said.

Belle followed him as he knocked on door ninety five. They were immediately welcomed in.

"We're doing the rounds of introductions," one of the girls said. "So, I'm Joey Collins and I'm studying History and Business Studies."

"I'm Darryl Braxton but everyone calls me Brax," said one of the guys. "And I'm doing Business Studies."

"I'm Angel Brooks and I'm an Environmental Science girl."

"I'm Shane Parrish and I'm doing Engineering."

Everyone looked at the last boy in the room. Sitting beside Joey, he looked like his confidence was merely a facade.

"I'm Aden Jeffries," he said lazily. "And I'm doing Geography, although I don't really know why."

He pulled a face. Belle gazed at him a little longer than the others and she and Liam took seats on the floor. Liam introduced himself as doing Music and Belle as a wannabe journalist with a penchant for creative writing on the side.

* * *

><p>At the other end of the corridor, Curtis and Shannon Reed sat with their friend, Selena Roberts. All three were desperate to start a new life, having all grown up in foster care. Curtis and Shannon had been known as brother and sister for a long time but with no blood between them and a close relationship, romance had quickly developed. People in their small town had judged them so they were keen to get away from it all and start again. And Selena, in a separate foster home, had been eager to join them in their new start. She loved her foster mother, Irene, dearly and she had assisted them all in moving in. But it was time to see what was out there in the wider world.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie, Ross and Ruby all walked past noisy room number ninety five and into the one next door. Silently, Charlie fretted that this was going to be an irritating party house. She hoped her neighbour wouldn't make too much noise. As far as she was concerned, the next three years – and several more years after that – were all about work. They were about education and qualifications, earning the right to provide for her daughter and start their lives together. It was not about fun.<p>

"Okay, Ruby, time to say goodbye," Ross said abruptly.

Ruby's face fell and so did Charlie's.

"Mum, why can't I live with you?" she asked.

"We've had this conversation," Ross said tiredly.

Ignoring him, Charlie sank onto her knees and held onto Ruby's hands.

"I will be with you every single weekend, okay?" she said. "And I'll be back with all sorts of presents and stories. But the thing is, while I'm here, I'm going to be working really hard so there won't be anyone to look after you. But Grandma and Granddad have got you into a fantastic school and they've got more time to take care of you."

Ruby pouted.

"But I want to be with you," she said.

"I know, baby," Charlie said gently. "And I want to be with you too. But it won't be long, okay? And like I said, I'll talk to you on the phone every day. And I'll visit at weekends. So the time we do have together will be amazing."

She smiled, hiding her own pain. It had been a big fight between her and her parents over whether to bring Ruby with her to University. She'd wanted to but Ross had insisted that it wasn't practical. And as ever, she had given in. Although it made sense in a lot of ways and she wouldn't be all that far away, she knew she would miss her terribly. All she could hope was that her daughter didn't feel abandoned.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Martha is smitten with both Jack and Hugo and Joey attempts to befriend Charlie…<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for all your feedback. I really appreciate it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

Hours passed and the gathering in room ninety five had grown somewhat. Joey was pleased to have made friends so easily and so far, everyone seemed really nice. She had particularly clicked with Brax, Aden and Angel. Shane seemed like a nice guy but he hadn't quite looked at anyone but Angel yet, which Joey thought was quite cute. Three young women, Rachel, Martha and Leah had also joined the party, as had two cousins, Hugo and Jack.

"This party's all a bit too dry for me," Brax decided. "Who's up for a trip of the student bar?"

"It's likely to be a home away from home," Joey admitted. "So I'm in."

Rachel and Leah eagerly agreed, turning to Martha for confirmation, only to find that she was daydreaming. Rachel nudged her.

"Sorry, what?" Martha squeaked, embarrassed at having been caught looking at a couple of the boys.

The cousins had both caught her eye and clearly she had failed not to be obvious about it. Joey chuckled to herself. Everyone seemed to be so hormonal already. She could envisage lots of love stories on their corridor. She just hoped that she might be part of some of them. University was very much her way of starting again and breaking out from everything she knew. And her first port of call was to have the courage to explore her sexuality after so long in the closet.

"Shall we invite other people?" Nicole asked, trying to look less timid than she felt.

Back at home, she had always been the girl with attitude and bravado but suddenly she felt very small in a big crowd.

"We could do," Angel agreed. "Maybe knock on some doors."

"Okay," Joey said decisively. "Everyone go and knock on someone else's door and invite them to the bar and we'll all meet down in the lobby."

Nodding, everyone got to their feet and scattered. Joey held back and watched everyone leave. She paused to run a brush through her hair, took a deep breath and left her room. Turning right, she knocked on the room next door.

* * *

><p>Charlie jumped when she heard a gentle tap on her bedroom door. Her heart raced a little and she considered pretending she wasn't in. The knock came again, although no less timidly. Taking a deep breath, Charlie stood and answered the door, coming face to face with a beautiful brunette.<p>

"Yes?" she said, rather more abrasively than she meant to.

"Uh..." Joey struggled, a little taken aback. "We were all heading out to the campus bar across the street. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks," Charlie said quickly, shutting the door and returning to her bed.

Joey stared at the number on the door for a moment, shook her head and then ambled back down the corridor. Inside her bedroom, Charlie flopped onto her bed, cursing herself for being so rude to someone she essentially had to live with for a year.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Martha and Leah headed down the stairs with Jack and Hugo, having not quite been brave enough to interrupt anyone else's moving in day. They were already making new friends with each other, after all.<p>

"So, what are you girls studying?" Hugo asked, making conversation as they arrived in the lobby.

"Medicine," Rachel said. "I'm training to be a Doctor."

"Wow!" Jack said, obviously impressed.

Martha tried not to feel jealous over his enthusiasm, although she wasn't sure which boy she quite preferred yet. Rachel could have the other one if she wanted once she had decided.

"I'm doing Engineering and Business Studies," she said.

"Oh, I'm doing Business Studies too!" Hugo said. "But I'm doing it with Environmental Science."

"That's an interesting combination," Leah commented.

"Well, my over all plan is to start my own diving business," Hugo explained. "So I kind of need both sets of skills."

"That's really cool," Martha encouraged.

"What are you doing?" Hugo asked Leah.

"Catering and Hospitality," she replied.

"What about you, Jack?" Martha asked, deciding to keep her options open.

"Sociology," Jack said. "I have no idea what I'm planning to do with my life afterwards!"

* * *

><p>Wandering along the corridor, Joey bumped into Liam, Belle and Aden who were hovering near room one hundred and one.<p>

"What's so exciting?" she asked.

"There's a girl in there but we're shy," Aden admitted.

"Trust me, the worst that can happen is rejection and I already experienced that," Joey commented, pushing forward and knocking on the door.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Joey. I'm in room ninety five."

"Hi, Joey," a beautiful blonde girl replied. "I'm Bianca."

"We're heading out for drinks if you want to come?"

"Sure!" Bianca enthused, thanking her and happily leaving her room.

* * *

><p>Brax and Nicole were about to head down the stairs together when they spotted two guys sitting in room ninety four. They knocked and invited them both to the impromptu party. Introducing himself quickly, Angelo was eager to join them, as was Miles. They'd run into each other earlier and decided to make friends in a bid to ease themselves into student life without too much loneliness.<p>

"Cool," Brax said, leading the way to the stairway. "Everyone should be downstairs by now."

* * *

><p>Joey followed everyone further down the corridor when she paused, spotting a young woman sitting anxiously in her room. She immediately invited her. The girl looked like she had just been offered a million dollars and leapt off the bed in excitement. Joey grinned and introduced herself.<p>

"I'm Georgie Watson," the girl said, shaking her hand. "But everyone calls me Watson."

"Pleased to meet you, Watson," Joey said, smiling broadly at her.

Watson smiled, feeling suddenly shy. It was not lost on her that Joey was stunning. Suddenly moving away from home and starting up in a student corridor didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you guys all from the top floor?" Shannon asked the gathering crowd in the lobby.<p>

She, Curtis and Selena had gone out exploring but were eager to make new friends if they could.

"Yep," Angel replied. "We're going drinking. You're welcome to join us."

Shannon beamed at her.

"Sounds great," she accepted.

* * *

><p>"I'll just be a sec," Joey said when they passed room ninety six.<p>

Watson nodded, a little unwilling to part company as Joey hung back from the crowd. Not entirely sure why she was bothering, Joey knocked on the door again. The occupant opened up quickly.

"Sorry to bother you again," Joey said politely. "But are you sure you don't want to come and hang out with us?"

She expected the girl to snap at her and slam the door in her face again. Instead, she hesitated.

"It's just across the road," she said. "You could come back any time you like. But we're all new here and trying to make friends so maybe...?"

"I'll come for a little while," the girl said awkwardly.

Joey smiled at her but didn't receive the same gesture in return. They began to walk along the corridor together.

"I'm Joey, by the way," Joey said conversationally. "I'm in the room next door."

"Charlie," the other woman replied rather stiffly.

"Pleased to meet you."

Charlie nodded, feeling like her whole body was going to combust from nerves. Trying not to think her too rude, Joey closed the gap between them and the more friendly people on the corridor. She'd done her bit by inviting the rude woman out. And if Charlie was going to be friendlier then she'd make more of an effort but if she was just going to be grumpy then Joey had plenty of other people she wanted to get to know. Charlie watched Joey hurry ahead and briefly debated leaving them all to it. _Just play nicely_, she instructed herself. _Make an effort. Don't be a failure for your whole life. _Jogging to catch up with Joey, she touched her shoulder and forced a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said earnestly.

She was rewarded with a smile.

"No problem," she replied. "It's really scary pitching up somewhere new when you don't know anyone. So if we're all in it together then I think everything will be fine!"

Making sure Charlie didn't get left behind, Joey joined the larger group.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Nicole reveals she is giving her baby up for adoption and several people divulge their sexuality…<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_An extra update for you all in case I am absent tomorrow. I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three**

Charlie sat rather awkwardly around a large table in the busy student bar. She was regretting coming out already and everyone seemed to have made friends a lot quicker than she had, although that was no great surprise. Joey, the one person she'd had a conversation with had kindly seated herself beside her and they'd chatted a little bit. But Joey was clearly a popular girl and she was finding it extremely easy to make friends.

Having turned to her left, after struggling to make conversation with Charlie, Joey chatted rather animatedly to Brax, Aden, Belle and Nicole. The four of them were particularly entertaining and she was warming to them quickly.

"So, are you guys thinking of joining any of the social groups or anything?" Belle asked.

With a keen interest in politics, she was keen to be part of the activism group she had heard about, as well as the photography club.

"That sounds interesting," Aden said. "The photography."

In all honesty, he had no inclination to start taking photos of anything. But he had a strong urge to spend more time with Belle and if that was the way to do it, then he would. Brax smirked at him, clearly reading his mind.

"I'm going to join the gym as soon as I can," Brax said.

Despite her anxiety, Charlie tuned into the conversation. Joey noticed.

"You like working out?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, clutching her glass of wine a little too tightly.

"Maybe we should go and sign up together," Brax suggested.

He was very aware that Joey wanted to include the shyest member of their group and he was happy to play ball.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Joey enthused with a smile in Charlie's direction.

"Yeah, maybe," Charlie said, a little less enthusiastically than she wanted. "I was going to head over there on Monday morning."

"It's a date," Joey grinned.

"I can't be doing with the gym and stuff," Nicole admitted. "Especially not now."

"Yeah, I was trying to be polite but what's the deal?" Joey asked bluntly.

Nicole laughed.

"I was dating a pretty horrible guy," she explained, not seeming to mind.

Charlie stiffened and turned away from the conversation again. She tried to tune into the people on the other side of her – Rachel, Leah and Martha who were busily chatting to Hugo and Jack.

"So, you're engaged?" Hugo asked Leah, who nodded.

"Vinnie's my childhood sweetheart," she explained. "And he really is a sweetheart. I think I've loved him for as long as I've known him."

The other two girls giggled at the way their new friend swooned. Charlie managed a smile.

"And you two are single?" Hugo persisted, directing his question to Rachel and Martha who both confirmed that they were.

"In which case, why don't the four of us go on a double date?" Hugo suggested. "I'd definitely like to get to know you better!"

He offered his most charming smile, prompting Martha and Rachel to laugh and ask which one of them he was talking to.

"Either!" he said. "I really don't mind! You're both hot!"

The girls laughed again. Jack blushed a little an apologised for his cocky cousin. He and Martha exchanged a shy smile. It was enough to make Martha decide once and for all that he was the boy she liked.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm giving the baby up for adoption when he arrives," Nicole explained. "It just feels like the right thing to do. It's not that I don't want him. I love him already and I want to give him the best life I can. But I'm eighteen and single, his father was evil and is now dead... And I know this amazing couple who are desperate for a baby of their own. It just makes sense, you know?"<p>

Joey nodded and patted her hand in empathy.

"I think you're really brave," she said.

Charlie half tuned back into the conversation but kept her opinions to herself. She did not think Nicole was brave in the slightest.

"So, any other clubs you guys are joining?" Nicole asked, changing the subject and sipping her orange juice.

"I heard that because we're close to the beach there's a surfing gang so I might join that," Brax ventured.

"You're already in a surfing gang," Joey pointed out. "And they're pretty notorious as far as I can tell!"

Brax had already explained that he was the first of his River Boys to get as far as University.

"They're an hour away now," he said. "And although I will always be one of them, I can't be with them in the way that I've been used to. Therefore, I need a new gang."

He offered his most charming smile.

"Anyone care to join?" he asked.

"I'm in," Joe agreed readily.

Aden and Belle both declined. Nicole said she'd think about it when she wasn't pregnant.

"How about you, Charlie?" Joey asked, hoping to bring her back into the conversation.

"I'm not going to join any clubs," the brunette said firmly. "I don't want to distract myself from my studies."

"But you have to have some fun too," Joey pointed out.

"I'm not here for fun," Charlie reiterated. "I'm here to learn and get qualifications. That's it."

"Okay," Joey said in a tone that she didn't really understand the theory.

Charlie felt immediately frustrated.

"Well, I'm up for surfing," Joey said cheerfully. "And the gym. And I read on the prospectus about a fishing club so I'll totally go for that."

"Fishing?" Aden asked.

"Laugh all you want but..."

"I'm not laughing," Aden assured her. "Can I do it with you?"

"Sure!" Joey beamed. "And I'm going to join the LGBT society too."

"LGBT?" Belle asked curiously.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgendered Group," Joey explained.

Charlie immediately became interested again but chose to stay quiet.

"Are you...?" Nicole asked.

"Gay," Joey confirmed.

She exhaled discreetly and swigged her drink. It was the first time she had really admitted it out loud to anyone she wasn't actually dating. Everything had been so secret before.

"Who's gay?" Angel asked, interrupting the conversation and causing everyone else to look at her.

"Um... me," Joey admitted, now feeling a little awkward at the fact that the whole table were now paying attention.

"I'm bisexual," Angel revealed.

Shane looked a little flustered.

"Me too," Shannon added.

"But she's dating me," Curtis said, putting his arm a little possessively around her.

"Anyone else?" Bianca asked with interest.

"Me," Watson said quietly, turning pink. "I'm gay."

"And me," Charlie admitted.

Everyone looked particularly surprised both at the admission and the fact that she'd spoken at all.

"Well, the LGBT society are all meeting on Tuesday lunch time so if anyone wants to come with me..."

Shannon, Angel and Watson all opted in. Charlie resumed her silence.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… the group all start their first day of classes and Charlie rejects all offers of friendship…<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Merry Christmas Eve Eve everyone! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four**

One week later, term had officially started and everyone on the corridor was preparing to start their classes. Sitting in front of her mirror, Charlie sighed and ran a brush through her hair. Everyone around her seemed to have joined groups and buddied up – except her. Rachel, Martha and Leah were all pretty much inseparable and Martha seemed to particularly enjoy flirting with Jack and Hugo. Everyone, including her next door neighbour, Joey, seemed to have joined teams and groups and things. And aside from a trip to the gym with her and Brax, Charlie had not joined in with anything. She felt more isolated than ever.

"Sort it out, Buckton," she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she headed out of her room and towards her first class of the day.

* * *

><p>Joey sat at the back of the huge lecture hall with Martha, Brax and Hugo for their introduction to Business Studies. It was only an elective for Joey, with History being her passion, but her family had pointed out that if she wanted to follow her dream of running a fishing trawler business then she would need to have some knowledge and experience.<p>

"Do you want to go to the pub tonight?" Brax whispered as they watched their lecturer set up at the front of the class.

"Sounds good," Joey agreed readily.

"Count me in," added Hugo.

Everyone turned to Martha who looked a little awkward

"I've um... I've got a date with Jack," she admitted.

Hugo tried not to look annoyed at his cousin winning the girl over him.

* * *

><p>Charlie was the first to arrive at her Criminology lecture. She sat at the front with pens and paper at the ready to take down copious amounts of notes. She glanced up as Angelo and Watson walked into the room together. They exchanged glances before coming to sit with her, one on each side. Reminding herself that they were just trying to be friendly, Charlie tried not to will them away. She had three years of University to go before she enrolled as a police officer and although studying and succeeding was her aim, she supposed she had to at least be polite to people.<p>

"You're not allowed your phone on in here," she pointed out when Watson's phone beeped with a text message.

Watson looked suitably chastised, prompting Angelo to point out that the class hadn't yet started.

"Well, it's going to start in a minute," Charlie said. "So we should all be ready."

Angelo rolled his eyes, wondering how a girl who was so hot could be so uptight. Watson leant across and revealed that they had been invited out for drink that night.

"Sounds good," Angelo eagerly agreed.

He was determined to have the full University experience over the next three years and he gathered that including lots of sex and lots of drink. He was eager for both.

"Charlie?" Watson asked shyly.

"I'm busy," Charlie replied, writing the date on the top of her notepad. "I don't know if either of you have heard but we're here to get good grades and make something of ourselves and the last time I checked, drinking beer didn't result in essays getting completed."

Watson nodded and turned her phone off. Angelo rolled his eyes again and muttered something about lightening up. Charlie was about to retort but was interrupted by the arrival of their lecturer. She immediately set herself into work mode.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think we all deserve a good blow out tonight," Joey declared as she, Brax, Hugo, Angelo, Watson, Nicole, Angel, Shane, Shannon, Curtis and Selena made their way down the corridor.<p>

"Yeah, I can really have a grand night out on orange juice," Nicole remarked.

Joey chuckled and threw her arm around her.

"You don't need to drink to have fun," she said.

They spotted Charlie walking from the kitchen to her room.

"Some people do," Angelo remarked, nodding towards her.

"Should we...?" Joey wondered.

She didn't want to leave anyone out and she gathered that Charlie was not making friends easily.

"I wouldn't bother," Angelo said. "We mentioned it when Watson got your text and she wasn't interested."

"She was pretty rude, actually," Watson admitted.

Affectionately, Joey caught hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. Glancing up again, she saw Charlie shut her bedroom door.

"Maybe we should just check," she said, breaking away from the group.

"Sweetheart, I don't think Charlie's the kind of girl that's going to put out for you," Brax said.

Joey coloured and poked her tongue out.

"I can be friendly without wanting to sleep with someone you know," she said, knocking on room ninety six.

"Can you?" Hugo asked. "Tell me how!"

"I haven't mastered that yet either," Shane admitted.

He glanced a little anxiously at Angel. If there was anyone he wanted in the whole world it was her but so far, he hadn't had any luck.

* * *

><p>Charlie was just taking her shoes off and settling down with a Cuppa Soup when there was a knock on the door. Grumpily, she opened up and saw Joey standing there, looking casual in ripped stonewash jeans and a figure hugging retro t-shirt. She looked gorgeous.<p>

"We were heading out to the student bar," Joey explained, nodding to the retreating gang.

"And?" Charlie snapped.

Joey forced herself not to bite back at how abrupt the girl was all the time.

"And we were wondering if you'd like to come," she said.

"If I want to waste my time getting drunk then I'll do it on my own terms," Charlie said. "You don't need to keep inviting me every time you all decide that socialising is more important than studying."

Offended, Joey glared at her.

"Studying is very important," she agreed. "But also, you have to live here. You can't live your life without people in it so maybe it would be nice to spend time with your housemates."

"I'd rather not," Charlie replied curtly, promptly shutting the door.

Shaking her head and noting to herself not to bother including her neighbour anymore, Joey caught up with the people she had actually made a connection with during her first week away from home.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey clash at Martha's birthday party…<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Woah, I've updated a lot today! I hope it's not too much! I think I will be back with you on Boxing Day but if not, I am sure you have enough to be getting on with. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have to admit I quite like writing Charlie and Joey not getting along! Lol. Happy Christmas to every single one of you. I hope you have lovely celebrations. Much love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Five**

It was a Thursday night and Charlie was desperately looking forward to going home for the weekend. When her classes were done the next morning, the plan was to drive back home and spend time with her daughter. However, now, she was struggling to study. Apparently it was some girl's birthday so the whole of the corridor was holding a very loud party. Growling in frustration, Charlie gave up. Slamming her laptop shut, she stood and stormed out of her room and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Joey protested, having down ten shots in a row.<p>

She cursed her own competitiveness as a wave of nausea hit her. Still, she'd out-drunk Brax who had wavered on his ninth Sambuca.

"You're not going to chuck, are you?" Shane asked a little worriedly.

Joey shook her head and then turned green.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled, leaping to her feet and running towards the door where she promptly bumped straight into Charlie.

Surprised, Joey's body took over. She threw up on Charlie's shoes. The music continued to play but everyone had stopped talking. Joey looked horrified and Charlie looked furious.

"I am so sorry," Joey tried.

"You're fucking disgusting," Charlie snapped.

Trying not to laugh, Angel passed Charlie a cloth. She then poured Joey a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted.

"Some of us are trying to study," Charlie said stiffly.

"And some of us are trying to party!" Miles said jubilantly, wandering into the kitchen from where he had been dancing through the corridor with Leah, Rachel and Selena.

He pulled a face when he noticed the smell.

"What happened?"

"Joey threw up on Little Miss Prefect," Brax said unapologetically. "You know, Charlie, if you lightened up a bit then maybe you'd make the first friend you've ever had."

She glared at him. Joey felt even more awkward.

"I don't want a friend," Charlie told him. "I want a degree. That's why I'm at University."

"Look, Charlie, Joey's really sorry but it was an accident," Shane tried.

"I don't care if she's sorry," Charlie snapped. "All I want is for guys to all shut the hell up so I can study. It's not even a weekend."

"Well, of course it's not the weekend," Brax commented. "Or you'd be off visiting your parents wouldn't you, you little rebel?"

Charlie hated him. Joey sat down beside her friend and hissed at him to be quiet.

"It's my birthday," Martha ventured. "We were just celebrating. But we can turn the music down..."

"Good," Charlie replied curtly before turning to leave, elbowing Miles out of the way.

Her bedroom door could be heard slamming loudly down the corridor. Joey moved to turn the music down but Brax stopped her.

"We promised," Joey pointed out.

"I didn't promise anything," Brax insisted. "Now, it's Martha's birthday and if Charlie wants to be old and boring then she can do it by herself. We're going to have fun."

With that, he turned the music up even louder.

* * *

><p>The following day, with a very groggy head, Joey headed out shopping and returned home as quickly as possible. Walking past her own door, she took a deep breath and knocked on number ninety six. She heard some movement inside before Charlie opened the door with bags under her eyes and only one shoe on.<p>

"What?" she barked.

Joey produced a modest but pretty bouquet of flowers and offered them out to her. Charlie just stared at her.

"They're an apology," Joey said.

"For keeping me awake until four in the morning when I had early lectures or for vomiting on me?"

"Both," Joey said, continuing to hold the flowers between them.

Charlie regarded them sceptically.

"I'm really sorry," Joey offered. "And I can pay for a new pair of shoes or..."

"It's fine," Charlie told her, not accepting the flowers and moving to shut the door.

"Charlie," Joey said far more desperately than she intended. "I'm trying to hold out an olive branch here."

"I don't want it," Charlie told her, trying to shut the door again.

"Please? Honestly, I hauled my arse out of bed and spent my food money on these. Would you just take them? Chuck them in the bin if you want but at least accept the gesture."

She thrust them into Charlie's hands and headed back to her own room. Charlie kicked the door shut, standing in the middle of her bedroom. Despite herself, she smelled the fragrance of the flowers and couldn't help but admire how pretty they were. She dug around in her cupboard for a glass that she could get away with using as a vase. Then she put them carefully on the window sill. Sitting on the bed, she wondered if there was any point in trying to be friends with at least one of the people she had to live with for the next year.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie falls out with everyone again and Joey has a one night stand…<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I may or may not update over the next couple of days but I will most definitely be back on the 2__nd__. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

It was Valentine's Day and with it, had come Angelo's nineteenth birthday. Martha and Jack were out on a date, Leah had gone out with her fiancé, Vinnie, Miles was with his girlfriend, Shane had finally managed to ask Angel out and Belle had accepted Aden's request for a date. Shannon and Curtis were also off somewhere for a romantic getaway. This left Rachel, Joey, Brax, Nicole, Bianca, Hugo, Watson, Liam and Selena to celebrate with Angelo. Typically, Charlie had stayed in her room to study while the rest of the floor had gone out to enjoy themselves.

She heard them like a giggling herd of elephants, thundering down the corridor and towards the kitchen. Within minutes, music was blasting. Charlie groaned loudly and rested her head on her desk. She'd been desperately trying to complete an essay for class but it wasn't proving easy. Glancing at the clock, she realised that it was one in the morning. She'd worked through dinner and not taken a break since eight o'clock so she wondered if perhaps it was time to pack it in. There were three weeks to go until the deadline.

Standing up, Charlie stretched and began to close up her books for the night. Tomorrow was Friday and she was eager to get home and spend time with her daughter. She missed her terribly in the week and more than once had wondered if her father's idea of living apart was such a good idea after all. She lifted her pillow to get her pyjamas, catching sight of a photo of Ruby on her bedside table. Sinking onto the bed, she picked up the frame and gazed into the face of her little girl. She tried not to cry.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Joey and her friends were distinctly inebriated. Joey's head swam but the night was still young. Out at a club, she'd managed to attract the attention of a hot woman and she'd brought her back home for the night. But both were eager to stay up and hang out with Joey's friends for a while before they retired to her room.<p>

"Watson, you so should have gone after that girl," Joey said. "She had her eye on you all night."

Her friend sighed, fretting over a missed opportunity.

"She was probably looking at someone else," she said shyly. "I mean, I'm not much to look at."

"You're gorgeous," Hugo assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "If only you swung my way!"

Watson blushed further, making everyone else laugh.

"I'm not so good at the whole dating thing," she admitted. "In case that wasn't blindingly obvious by now."

"At least you had some interest," Angelo grumbled from the corner.

Brax laughed and patted him on the shoulder. He thought Angelo was a bit of a loser, but he was a nice enough guy. And he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him – not to end up with someone on his birthday, especially as he was born on 14th February.

"You'll find someone nice," Nicole said, interrupting herself with a yawn.

She was due to give birth in just over a month and she knew she probably shouldn't keep having late nights. Angelo smiled at her. Joey noticed a small spark between them. Opting not to comment, she noted it for future discussion.

* * *

><p>Charlie paced her room. The music and conversation was too loud and she was struggling to sleep. She longed to be at home with her baby girl, far away from these loud, irritating students that she had no inclination to get to know. Frustrated, she stormed out of her room and towards the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're going to head off," Joey decided, taking the hand of the date she thought was called Jamie.<p>

"Have fun, kids," Brax smirked, as the two girls stood and headed towards the door.

Their escape was interrupted by Charlie, looking very unhappy.

"Do you know what time it is?" she snapped.

"Far too early for sleep," Brax replied.

Nicole yawned again. She wasn't Charlie's biggest fan but she couldn't help thinking she might have a point. Spontaneously, she moved to lean against Angelo who readily accepted her.

"Well, I've got lectures first thing so could you turn the music down?"

"Say please," Brax instructed.

"Just do it," Charlie snapped.

"Why the hell should we?"

"I'm staying out of this one," Joey declared, keeping hold of Jamie and sliding past Charlie and out of the room.

"Who was that?" Jamie asked curiously as they heading down the corridor to room ninety-five.

"Just our resident stick in the mud," Joey replied. "But I'm much more interested in you."

* * *

><p>The music finally stopped at three in the morning. Lying unhappily in her bed, Charlie tried to sleep. She longed to be back at home with her family. At least it was peaceful there and those around her, understood her work ethos. Here, she didn't fit in at all and it made her sad. And even if she did have the desire to get to know the people in her corridor, she thought it was already too late. Closing her eyes, she tried to drift off, only to be immediately disturbed by a particularly distinct sound from the other side of the wall. She groaned loudly. She'd been meaning to move her bed for a while. Joey's night time activities were loud and long and Charlie had no inclination to listen to her. Rolling over, she thrust her head under her pillow, still longing for sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie joins in with Joey's birthday…<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was Joey's nineteenth birthday and she was looking forward to a night out with her friends, although in fairness, partying really did seem to be their number one activity. So far, University was proving to be a riot and Joey was even enjoying the study part too. She had been a very different person before leaving her family and coming to live in halls of residence. Now she felt like a whole world had been opened up for her and she was determined to enjoy every moment.

Strolling up the corridor, Joey spotted Charlie coming out of her room.

"Hey," she greeted warmly.

Charlie just stared at her, making her wonder why she even bothered trying to be nice.

"It's my birthday today," she ventured.

"Happy birthday," Charlie said politely.

"A few of us are going out to get dinner and then maybe heading to a bar or something if you'd like to come," Joey offered.

Charlie hesitated. Privately, despite the loud sex and drunken antics, she quite liked Joey. She thought she was pretty and kind and maybe in a different life, she'd like to get to know her.

"I have plans tonight," she lied. "But thank you for the invitation."

Joey nodded, although she didn't believe her. Then she headed past and towards her bedroom. Charlie turned and watched her go.

"Why did you invite me?" she asked awkwardly.

Joey spun back round and shoved her hands in her pockets. She looked Charlie up and down. Uptight or not, there was no mistaking that she was gorgeous. And even though she was rude to them all so often, Joey couldn't help but want to include her. She got the distinct impression that Charlie wanted to join in. She just didn't know how.

"Because I thought it would be nice."

"Nobody likes me," Charlie pointed out.

"Maybe they would if you let them get to know you," Joey suggested. "And maybe you'd get to like us too."

Charlie chewed her lip. It was a Friday night and Charlie was most disappointed to have found out the day before that her parents were taking Ruby away for the weekend. She had neither been invited nor forewarned and now had a lonely weekend ahead of her instead of the two days she had expected to spend with her daughter.

"It's too late," she said doubtfully.

"It's never too late," Joey said, stepping forward. "Why don't you just try and make friends with people, Charlie? Aren't you lonely?"

"I'm fine," Charlie said quickly.

"Well, if you do want to come out then we're all meeting downstairs at seven, okay?"

Charlie nodded anxiously, watching Joey let herself into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>At 18:58, just as everyone was ready to leave, Charlie appeared in the lobby of the building. Everyone was surprised. Joey was pleased. Brax wolf whistled and Charlie blushed. She'd gone to some effort, wearing a little, black dress and putting her hair up.<p>

"Glad you could make it," Joey said honestly. "Ready?"

Charlie nodded, still not convinced that this was a good idea. Hanging at the back, she followed everyone out of the building.

* * *

><p>It was nearing nine thirty and despite her misgivings, Charlie was having a nice time. She was relieved to have found herself seated between Joey and Watson – the two least offensive residents of Halls. Watson was a gentle, unassuming character and Joey always seemed to make an effort to be nice to her. Having paid the bill between them all, Brax suggested that they all headed to a bar.<p>

"Sounds like a plan!" Joey readily agreed.

She turned to Charlie.

"Will you join us?" she asked.

"Um... yeah, okay," Charlie said uncertainly, although she still wasn't convinced that it was a good idea.

* * *

><p>The gang crowded round a large table in the corner of a bar. Joey was already three sheets to the wind and she and Brax seemed to be a good double act.<p>

"Thanks for indulging me in a gay bar," she said cheerfully.

"Yep!" Shannon agreed. "I am so off men right now."

Charlie looked bewildered. She'd thought Shannon was dating Curtis.

"Even you can't have missed the break up of the Century," Brax remarked, noting her expression.

"Don't say it like that," Joey protested, elbowing him.

"Curtis and Selena are together now," Shannon explained to Charlie. "Hence my swearing off men for the next forever. I need to indulge my bisexual side."

Charlie nodded, a little uncomfortable.

"What about you, Charlie?" Angelo asked. "Do you have a bisexual side?"

He grinned to show he was joking.

"Does it matter?" Charlie snapped, without thinking.

"I think he was joking," Joey said quietly.

"Although, now we all genuinely want to know the answer!" Shane laughed.

"I'm gay, if you must know," Charlie blurted out.

Everyone looked stunned. Charlie was sure she had already come out to them all on the first night but then, she had hardly made the effort to get to know them. Her absence had obviously made them forget her.

"Damn," Brax said. "I think Angelo was hoping he had a shot."

Charlie looked horrified.

"Maybe you two should hook up," Shane remarked, nodding between Charlie and Shannon.

"I don't think so," Charlie said.

"Rejected!" Shannon said, pretending to sound heartbroken.

Joey snorted.

"What kind of girls _do _you like?" Watson asked.

With this apparently new piece of information, she was suddenly regarding Charlie with more interest.

"I don't know," Charlie said vaguely.

She was starting to think she had outstayed her welcome with these people already.

"But I don't just hook up with people," she added. "If I ever end up with someone, it'd have to be something real. I know you guys are all into one night stands and stuff but that's not me."

"We're not _all _into one night stands," Aden said a little defensively.

His relationship with Belle was new and scary. She'd dated plenty of boys but he'd never really had a relationship before, and he had certainly never slept with anyone. And he was growing increasingly nervous about it all.

"When you said 'if'," Angelo ventured curiously. "Does that mean you've never slept with anyone?"

All eyes turned to Charlie. She tried not to panic. Her instinct was to run away. She didn't like sharing things about herself; it made her feel vulnerable.

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

"Okay, different subject," Joey said, trying to move the conversation on.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Charlie was tired. She was relieved at least the attention had shifted from her and she was able to fit into the background a little more. Mostly, everyone was nagging Watson to go for it with a girl that she liked on her course.<p>

"I don't even know how!" Watson protested.

"Just ask her out on a date," Shannon said.

"What if she says 'no'?"

"Then she's missed out big time," Joey smirked.

"Hardly!" Watson laughed. "There's a reason I never date."

"Yeah, because you're too shy," Brax said.

"And I'm unattractive," Watson frowned.

"As if!" Joey said. "You're gorgeous."

Watson snorted. Charlie sat back and watched the conversation with interest. She wondered how everyone could be so open with each other.

"I wouldn't even know what to do if she said yes," Watson said, unable to take the compliment.

"That's the part where you go on the date," Aden said helpfully.

Watson shook her head and mumbled that she'd barely kissed anyone before, let alone anything else.

"Joey will give you a whirl," Brax said, patting his friend on the back.

Joey looked shocked, as did Watson.

"Um..."

"You'd show Watson the ropes, wouldn't you?" Brax said. "So she knows what she's doing with the Sociology hottie."

Joey was about to refuse when she saw Watson look strangely hopeful.

"I guess..." she said awkwardly.

"Would you?" Watson asked.

"Uh..."

"I just don't want to look stupid if I do ask her out," Watson said, opting to leave her crush on Joey out of the equation.

"Okay," Joey said quietly.

She supposed she had nothing to lose.

"I can't believe you people," Charlie blurted out.

She cringed when everyone looked at her. She hadn't actually meant to say the words out loud.

"What's your problem now?" Brax asked her.

"Losing your virginity should be something special," Charlie said. "Watson shouldn't be throwing it away for the sake of practice. That's a stupid idea."

"Why?" Brax asked. "It's just sex."

"That's exactly my point," Charlie said. "Sex should be something you do with someone you care about. You're all wasting your lives and taking stupid risks by sleeping with anyone that asks."

With that, having had quite enough, Charlie stood, wished Joey happy birthday and stalked out of the bar.

"She really needs to get laid," Brax concluded.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey struggles with her memory of the night before…<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Joey woke up with a start, confused as to why Watson was also crammed into her small, student, single bed. Flashbacks of 'teaching Watson the ropes' invaded her brain. She winced, her head banging, and slid out from beneath the blankets. Rubbing her eyes and throwing on her robe, Joey trudged into the kitchen and fumbled with the kettle. Coffee was most definitely the order of the day.

"You'd better put your face on if you're going to get me to pay your rent for a month," Brax said, striding into the kitchen with a spring in his step.

Joey sank into a chair and looked utterly bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, grateful that he had taken over the coffee making.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the bet," he said.

"It was my birthday," Joey reminded him. "You're not supposed to remember your birthday."

Brax shook his head and chuckled as he poured out strong hot drinks for both of them. He sat down opposite her.

"You got a shock this morning then?" he remarked.

Joey pictured Watson still sleeping in her bed. She nodded.

"How did that happen, exactly?" she asked.

"She required practice for that girl she likes."

Joey tried to nod again but grimaced instead.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that was my smartest move," she said.

"Well, you've got a smarter move to come if you want to win," Brax told her.

"Seriously!" Joey squeaked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You bet me that you could bed Charlie within the next three months," he explained.

Joey choked on her coffee. She shook her head.

"No way," she said. "I did not do that."

"Angelo!" Brax called, spotting their housemate walking along the corridor towards the bathroom.

"Why are you shouting?" Joey complained, putting her hands over her ears.

Angelo poked his head round the door.

"Can you please confirm the bet Joey and I made last night?" Brax requested.

"Oh yeah," Angelo said. "You've got three months to bang Charlie. You wagered a month's rent on it."

Joey stared between Brax and Angelo, looking utterly horrified.

"No way!" she said. "I'm not betting on that!"

"You can't go back on it!" Brax insisted. "Just because you don't think you can do it..."

"I could do it if I wanted to," Joey said certainly. "But I'm not doing that to her. It's not fair."

"Can I go?" Angelo asked, still hovering in the doorway. "I think I might burst and die if I hang around here any longer."

Joey and Brax both permitted him to leave.

"Brax, I'm not tricking Charlie into bed," Joey said seriously. "That's not cool."

"It was your idea!"

"I doubt it," Joey frowned.

"Okay, it was mine but you agreed."

"I was drunk!"

"So was I!"

"I'm not doing it," Joey insisted.

"Then you owe me a month's rent," Brax told her, holding out his hand as if he was expecting immediate payment.

"I barely have money for _my _rent, let alone yours," Joey told him.

He sat back in his chair, looking far too smug for the morning after a heavy night.

"Then you'd better get on with it," Brax said. "The clock's ticking."

"Fine," Joey snapped. "I'll find your money. But I am not hurting someone like that."

"Even Charlie?" Brax asked. "She's not exactly the nicest person in the world."

"I think she's nice deep down," Joey ventured. "I think she just lacks confidence. I mean, you get glimpses of her being friendly; she just can't seem to sustain it for any length of time."

They were interrupted by Charlie coming into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

"I'm surprised to see you two up so early after last night," she commented, rummaging around in her cupboard. "I know for a fact you didn't get to sleep until gone five."

Joey looked bewildered.

"We share a wall, Joey," she said. "And personally, I think you're both disgusting for taking Watson back with you. She gave you her virginity and you don't even care."

"I do care!" Joey snapped.

"Is she your girlfriend now then?" Charlie challenged, finding a spoon to eat her yoghurt with.

"No..."

"Then you took advantage of her and it's not fair," Charlie replied. "Like I said, you both disgust me."

With that, she stropped back to her bedroom. Joey turned to Brax.

"How long did you say I had to complete this bet?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey manages to bond with Charlie…<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was a Tuesday lunch time, halfway through their first term and Joey was eating cereal for lunch. Charlie walked into the kitchen and eyed her curiously.

"You realise that's a breakfast dish, right?" the future cop remarked.

"I like to think of cereal as an anytime kind of snack," Joey told her. "Plus it was the cheapest thing in the store."

"Money isn't all the easy to manage at Uni, is it?" Charlie said.

They were both surprised at the way she was attempting to make conversation. She busied herself with making a cup of tea, offering Joey one.

"Uh... yes please," Joey said.

She'd run out of tea bags herself so an extra cup was definitely a bonus. Charlie nodded and took an extra mug from the shelf.

"How's your studying going?" Joey asked, watching Charlie's every move.

She had a lovely figure. Joey wondered why she hadn't noticed her properly before.

"Yeah, fine," Charlie said, pouring hot water into each mug. "Although I always feel like I'm behind."

Joey nodded.

"I seem to be chasing my tail constantly," she said. "Although in fairness, I don't spend quite as much time working as you do."

She grinned as Charlie moved to sit opposite her, handing over her cup of tea. Charlie managed to smile back.

"My Dad still doesn't think I work hard enough," she admitted.

"Seriously?" Joey said. "But you're always studying. Unless you're actually just sitting around your room surfing the Internet."

She smirked. Charlie laughed.

"I'm definitely working," she said. "I've just got to learn to be a bit quicker."

"Maybe you need to learn to cut yourself some slack," Joey suggested.

Charlie shook her head and sipped her tea, although it was still a little too hot.

"You need to have fun as well, Charlie," Joey told her. "Don't you want to make friends here?"

"Not especially," Charlie said bluntly but honestly. "I mean, in an ideal world but..."

She shrugged.

"There's an LGBT meeting tonight," Joey said. "Maybe you could come?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, you said last week that you were gay so I thought..."

"Just because I like girls, it doesn't mean I want to start marching in a parade," Charlie said.

"You don't have to," Joey said. "We just all get together on a Tuesday evening and hang out. It's fun. You do know what fun is, right?"

Charlie looked a little startled. Joey smiled and touched her hand, making her jump.

"That question wasn't mean to be that bewildering," she remarked.

Charlie managed a weak smile and withdrew her hand carefully, clutching her tea. The truth was that she hadn't had real fun for a long time. The only true joy in her life was spending time with Ruby and now that was restricted to weekends. She looked back at Joey's pretty face. She had mischievous eyes and a sweet smile. Maybe it would be nice to build up some friendships while she was studying.

"What time are you meeting?" she asked.

"Seven thirty," Joey said. "I could knock on your door at quarter past if you like?"

Charlie hesitated and sipped some more of her tea.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

Joey smiled. The bet she'd made with Brax wasn't far from her mind, although she wasn't about to be honest about it. She was well aware that every time she saw a nice side to Charlie, it was quickly ruined so she wasn't about to feel guilty. Well, not as guilty as she should anyway.

"Well, I'm going to go and prepare for my next class," Charlie said, standing up.

"Have fun," Joey said. "And thanks for the tea."

"No worries," Charlie said.

She paused at the door.

"If um... well, if you've run out of tea or coffee or something then you can use mine," she offered.

Joey smiled, thanking her.

"I'll see you later," Charlie said, still awkward.

Then she left. Joey sat back in her seat, puzzling over why Charlie had been suddenly nice to her. It was certainly an interesting turn of events and she might just win the bet after all if she played her cards right.

* * *

><p>That evening, dressed in a figure hugging t-shirt and skinny jeans that showed off the shape of her legs, Joey knocked on Charlie's door. When she opened up, Joey was struck by how beautiful her neighbour was. Her hair, which was usually tied tightly back, hung loose around her shoulders and she wore a pretty top with jeans.<p>

"Wow," Joey said without thinking.

Then she blushed. Charlie panicked.

"Do I look bad?" she worried. "Should I change?"

"Usually when someone says 'wow', it's a good thing, Charlie," Joey said easily.

She flashed her most charming smile. Charlie blushed and they headed on out.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Charlie and Joey were sitting in the meeting with Angel, Watson and Shannon. Charlie was surprised to find herself having a nice time and she was particularly enjoying Joey's company. Of everyone on their corridor, Joey was the most likeable, as far as Charlie was concerned. She wasn't very impressed with her choice of friends though. Joey and Brax made quite the double act and Charlie was fairly sure that at least half of that team ran along the other side of the law.<p>

"What do you guys do after this?" she asked curiously.

"We usually go to a bar," Shannon said. "There are a couple of nice, gay friendly clubs in town."

Charlie nodded. Joey smiled, studying her new companion curiously.

"You'd be welcome to come with us if you like," she offered.

Looking immediately awkward, Charlie hesitated. She'd been out drinking with these people a couple of times now and none of them had ended all that well.

"Aw, come on..." Shannon said, trying to coax her out. "It'll be fun."

Charlie looked immediately at Joey, remembering her question from earlier.

"Okay," she said somewhat stiffly. "I like fun. I can do fun."

Joey grinned at her and patted her hand.

"That's the spirit!" she enthused.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Charlie was a little tipsier than she would usually be and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She and the other people from the group had danced and laughed and talked together. Charlie had stayed rather close to Joey, seeing her as the bridge between herself and the outside world.<p>

"Are you aware that Watson has been swooning over you all night?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked confused. Charlie nodded towards the dance floor where Watson was indeed staring at Joey.

"Oops," the brunette mumbled. "I really don't think I made the best decision the other week."

"No kidding," Charlie remarked.

"Oh yes, I remember you telling me how disgusting I am for it," Joey said.

Charlie cringed a little and apologised, conceding that she might have been a little harsh.

"I wasn't expecting it to mean anything," Joey admitted. "She liked that other girl. That was the point."

"Did she ever make a move on her?" Charlie asked, surprised to find herself interested in somebody else's life.

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "But she had a girlfriend and wasn't interested. She totally led poor Watson on."

Charlie merely raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't!" Joey squeaked, although she wasn't offended. "I was very clear from the start."

"Unfortunately feelings happen, even if you don't want them to," Charlie said.

"Speaking from experience?" Joey asked, hoping to get to know her better.

"Speaking from spending a lot of time on the outside looking in on other people's mistakes," Charlie replied.

She finished her drink and offered to buy Joey another. Joey accepted gratefully and couldn't help but check her new friend out as she walked up to the bar. Angel and Shannon approached with raised eyebrows.

"What's all this?" Shannon asked.

"All what?" Joey asked, feigning innocence.

"You and Charlie," Angel said, as if she was stupid.

"I just thought it was about time she tried to make some friends," Joey said. "I gave her the opportunity and she took it."

"Nothing about trying to get her into bed then?" Shannon asked.

Joey looked very guilty.

"Joey, if that's all this is about then maybe you should just go back on the bet," Angel said. "I know she's a bitch and all that but it's not very nice."

"I know," Joey sighed. "I made the bet when I was drunk and then when I tried to go back on it, Brax wouldn't let me. What am I meant to do?"

"Lose the bet on purpose?" Shannon suggested.

Joey turned and gazed back to Charlie who was paying for their drinks at the bar.

"Come on, Jo," Angel coaxed. "I know it's all a bit of fun to you but it probably wouldn't be to her. Someone that highly strung really isn't going to appreciate being messed around... like, more than a normal person."

Joey sighed and nodded.

"I don't want to hurt her," she admitted. "But I also can't afford to pay Brax's rent on top of my own. And he really won't let me back out."

"Maybe you need to focus on finding the money instead of seducing Charlie?" Shannon suggested.

The conversation broke up when Charlie reappeared.

"Sorry," she said to the new arrivals. "I didn't get you guys anything."

"That's fine," Angel said. "I think I've drunk too much anyway!"

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" Charlie asked, settling back in her seat beside Joey.

"Nothing special," Joey said. "Although we all agree that it's really great you came out tonight."

Charlie blushed a little, grateful that the lighting was poor. She thanked them politely. This was the best night out she'd had in her entire life.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie's parents disappoint her but Joey provides a welcome distraction…<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_For jensy25. Cheeky requests pay off sometimes! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

It was Friday afternoon and Charlie called home as she started to pack up for the weekend. She had surprised herself and the rest of the corridor by spending a couple of hours with them over the last couple of evenings. Mostly, she had wanted to hang out with Joey. She was warming to a few of her other housemates too but Joey was definitely the closest thing she had to a friend.

"Hello?" she heard her father bark down the phone.

"Hi, Dad," Charlie said, putting a couple of t-shirts in her bag.

"Charlie! Hello!" he greeted with more warmth. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Charlie said. "Just packing up to come home for the weekend."

She was met with silence.

"Dad?" she said. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," he said a little awkwardly. "But um... we're not going to be around at the weekend."

"Why?" Charlie asked shrilly.

Inside, her heart was already breaking at the thought of not seeing her daughter for yet another excruciating week.

"We've been given a free trip away," Detective Ross Buckton said.

"Well, can I come with you?" Charlie asked. "I really want to see Ruby."

"We're leaving in half an hour," Ross said. "You'd never get to us in time."

"Can you wait for me?"

"Not really," Ross said. "We're all packed and ready to go."

Charlie sank heavily onto her mattress.

"I haven't seen her for two weeks now, Dad," she said unhappily.

"You'll see her next week," her father assured her. "And you'll be home for a whole month over Easter. You can spend all the time in the world with her then."

Charlie ignored the silent tears creeping down her cheeks.

"Can I speak to her at least?" she asked weakly.

"Of course you can," Ross said.

* * *

><p>Joey knocked politely on Charlie's bedroom door as soon as she got home from the gym. She heard some shuffling around for a few moments before Charlie finally pulled open the door.<p>

"Hi," the wannabe police officer said.

Joey couldn't help but notice how red and sore her eyes were but she declined to comment.

"Hi," she said instead. "I was just knocking to say goodbye."

"Oh," Charlie said, sighing heavily.

She moved back into the room and gestured for Joey to join her, perching on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going home this weekend," she revealed.

"Oh," Joey surprised. "How come?"

"My parents were given a last minute free trip or something," Charlie said unhappily.

She flopped back on the bed, sighing heavily. Joey gazed around the bedroom that she had never been welcomed into before. It was neat and tidy, as she expected and there were several pictures of the little girl she vaguely remembered seeing on the first day.

"Is she your sister?" she asked.

Charlie sat up quickly as Joey nodded towards the photo of Ruby.

"Yeah, that's Ruby," she said, skipping over the nature of their relationship. "She's five. And I really miss her when I'm away."

"Is that why you go home so eagerly every weekend?" Joey wondered. "To be with her?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "But they're all heading off for yet another weekend so I'm stuck here."

"Well, let's make sure you have some fun with us instead then," Joey suggested.

Charlie looked sceptical.

"We're hitting the new arcade in town tonight," her friend explained. "And you are coming with us."

"I don't really do video games and stuff," Charlie said doubtfully.

"Well, you are now!" Joey decided. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

She grinned as Charlie reluctantly relented.

"Okay, what time?"

"We're leaving at eight so I will come and knock on your door just before then, okay?"

Charlie nodded. Joey smiled and patted her hand.

"It'll be fun," Joey promised.

That had become quite the catchphrase when it came to enticing Charlie out of her room.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie has a nice night out with her housemates and Joey tries to cancel her bet with Brax…<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie felt anxious as she, Joey, Angelo, Miles, Bianca, Liam, Watson, Belle and Aden entered the arcade together. Secretly, Charlie was pleased that Brax had had plans with his brothers back home. He and Joey were particularly close and Charlie was happy to keep her new friend to herself. She was worried that she was developing a crush and getting a little addicted to Joey's company.

"What would you like to play?" Joey asked, touching Charlie's hand.

"I'm not so good at these kinds of things," Charlie said uncertainly. "Maybe I should just watch."

"No way!" Joey protested.

Taking her hand more firmly, Joey led her across the room in order to find something she would enjoy playing. They happened upon a couple of younger teenagers at war on the dance machine. Seeing the fascination on Charlie's face, Joey decided that they had found their game.

"Oh, no..." Charlie protested. "I would seriously suck at this."

"That's why we'll play the beginner level," Joey said. "Plus, I'm also likely so suck you'll either be in good company or show me up."

She grinned. Charlie couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the kids finished their game and Charlie and Joey hopped on. Joey put some coins into the machine and set up the game. She allowed Charlie to choose the song and watched the way she so nervously studied the instructions on the demo. Suddenly, they were both dancing to Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive'. As she predicted, Joey was a little uncoordinated, although by the end of the game, she had scraped a C grade. Charlie, on the other hand, had been brilliant. She scored an A and blushed as the small crowd around them – including Angelo, Bianca, Liam and Watson cheered.<p>

"You were so awesome!" Joey enthused.

"I don't know how," Charlie said bashfully.

"Ah, I think you were just playing it down," Joey teased, linking arms with her friend as they stepped off to let Bianca and Belle have a go.

"What would you like to play next?" she asked.

* * *

><p>On the bus home at the end of the night, Charlie sat happily next to Joey as their little group took over most of the vehicle. If she'd have had a choice, she would have of course chosen to spend her time with her daughter. But if Ruby was away for the weekend then Charlie was glad to have been invited out with Joey. She was starting to like people on her corridor more and more, especially Watson and Bianca.<p>

"Thank you for inviting me out," Charlie said quietly.

Feeling brave, she caught hold of Joey's hand. Joey responded with a sweet smile.

"It's been fun," she agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"Are you um... well, uh... would you like to do something tomorrow?" Charlie asked nervously.

"You mean I can pry you away from studying twice in a row?" Joey teased.

Charlie laughed and nodded.

"I'd love to," Joey said. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know..." Charlie ventured. "If I hit my targets, I like to treat myself to breakfast at the end of the week. I skipped it this morning in favour of studying so... would you like to come with me in the morning?"

"I'd love to," Joey instantly agreed.

"I'll knock on your door at nine," Charlie said.

"I'll look forward to it," Joey replied.

* * *

><p>Charlie headed to bed as soon as they got in. Changing quickly, she flopped onto her bed, gazing up at the ceiling with her head full of Joey. She was pleased with herself for plucking up the courage to invite Joey for breakfast. She wondered if maybe one day, she might have the confidence to suggest a date. It was not lost on her that Joey was gorgeous. And the fact that she was both gay and single was also a big plus. She had an infectious personality and Charlie found herself wanting to spend more and more time with her. It was strange really. She wasn't used to feeling strongly, if at all, about people. But Joey was clearly very special. Charlie wondered how she could have objected to her so much at first when she was so nice.<p>

* * *

><p>In her own bedroom, Joey was getting ready for bed herself when her phone beeped. It was a text from Brax.<p>

"How's the bet going?" he asked.

"It's cancelled," she replied quickly.

The more she got to know Charlie, the more she adored her and there was no way she could treat her badly. Ever.

"No way!" Brax texted back. "A bet's a bet. You can't walk away from it!"

"Then give me some time to pay you and I'll voluntarily lose," she replied.

"You're not falling for the Ice Queen, are you?" he asked.

"No!" she lied. "I just don't want to be mean to her. She's a nice a girl."

"Mmm hmm," was all he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey get to know each other better…<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_I appear to have turned into a soft touch! This is for Born2Try. You may email me the cherry and the sugar and sprinkles! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twelve**

Bright and early the following morning, Charlie and Joey were sat in a campus cafe with bacon sandwiches and cups of tea.

"This is a good treat!" Joey enthused. "Well done for hitting your targets!"

She grinned. Charlie chuckled. At least if she was having to be without her daughter again this weekend then she was getting to have fun with someone who was starting to mean ever such a lot to her instead.

"Well, I do this most Friday mornings so if you ever want to join me..." she said.

"I definitely want to join you!" Joey confirmed.

They smiled affectionately at each other.

"So, Charlie Buckton... tell me something interesting about you," Joey said.

_I've been a single parent since I was thirteen_, Charlie thought to herself. But she shook her head instead.

"There's nothing all that interesting about me," she said vaguely.

A smiled teased Joey's lips as she studied her friend with curiosity.

"I don't believe you," she said. "But... if you want to do this the hard way then I'm game."

She grinned wickedly. Charlie tried not to worry.

"The hardy way?" she squeaked anxiously.

"I'm about to ask you a lot of questions," Joey informed her.

"Okay, shoot," Charlie relented, hoping there was nothing specific about whether she had any secret children or something scary like that.

She trusted Joey and she liked her but she wasn't about to try and explain the truth about the mess her life was in.

"Where did you grow up?" Joey asked.

"In the city. You?"

"In a little town called Summer Bay."

"Sounds pretty," Charlie said.

"It's great," Joey agreed. "Minus my family."

"You don't get on with them?" Charlie asked, eager to switch the focus of the conversation onto her friend.

"Not really," Joey said. "But don't think you can distract me, young lady."

Charlie laughed and held her hands up in surrender.

"You caught me," she said.

"Hmm," Joey replied. "Yes, I did. Hey, maybe I should train to be a cop too!"

Charlie smiled, trying hard not to picture how attractive Joey would look in the uniform. It was strange really, she'd not been attracted to another person in years and yet here she was, trying not to drool over someone she now considered to be a her closest friend.

"Maybe you should," she said. "It's a very good career path."

"What makes you want to be a police officer anyway?" Joey wondered.

"I don't know," Charlie said vaguely. "I want to do something that would really help people. I'm not so good with needles so nursing or being a paramedic wouldn't work for me. And I didn't fancy the idea of being a fire fighter so being a police officer seemed like a good idea."

"What do your parents do?" Joey asked.

Charlie coloured, feeling like she'd been caught out.

"My Mum is a school teacher and my Dad's a Detective."

Joey smirked at her.

"I'm guessing that's the real reason you wanted to be a cop then?" she said bluntly. "You wanted to make your Dad proud."

"There might be a little of that in there," Charlie admitted.

"It's nice that you get on so well with your family," Joey said.

Charlie looked down a little shyly. In all honesty, she didn't get on with her parents at all. It was Ruby she loved and cherished. Ruby was the reason she went home so much.

"So what do your parents do?" Charlie asked.

"My Mum's a hairdresser and my Dad runs a fishing trawler with my brother, Brett."

"Ah," Charlie teased, recalling Joey's life ambition. "Pot, kettle!"

Joey laughed.

"Maybe," she said. "What can I say? Fishing is in my blood. And it's pretty much the only thing I've ever done to make my father happy."

"I hear that one," Charlie said quietly.

Joey studied her with more curiosity, sipping her tea.

"Okay, next question," she said. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Charlie choked on her own tea. Joey leapt up and patted her on the back until she'd stopped coughing. She turned even pinker with added embarrassment.

"That wasn't meant to be so difficult!" Joey remarked, sitting back down.

"Sorry," Charlie said, hoping that if she ignored the question, Joey wouldn't ask again.

"So..." Joey coaxed.

"You're going to think I'm even more pathetic than you probably do already," Charlie said unhappily.

Joey smiled sincerely at her.

"I don't think you're pathetic," she said. "And whatever answer you give, I doubt that will change."

Charlie took a deep breath before anxiously admitting that she had never been kissed. Joey stared at her in disbelief.

"I told you I was pathetic," Charlie mumbled, finishing her tea and hoping to escape.

"I don't think that," Joey assured her. "I'm just... surprised."

"It's pretty abnormal, hey?" Charlie said.

"It's not that," Joey said. "It's just that you're so beautiful, I'd have assumed you'd be fighting them off."

"I'm not beautiful," Charlie said quietly. "And even if I was, my poisonous personality would be enough to send anyone far away."

"You don't have a poisonous personality," Joey said seriously.

Charlie shook her head and sighed.

"You hated me when we first met," she pointed out.

"I didn't hate you," Joey said, feeling a sudden burst of extra guilt about the bet. "I thought you were nice. You just hid it really, really well."

Charlie laughed shyly and apologised.

"But we got past it, didn't we?" Joey said brightly. "We're here now."

"I don't really know why," Charlie admitted. "I didn't exactly make it easy for you to be my friend."

Joey felt another stab of guilt but she kept the smile on her face.

"Well the important thing is that we are," she said firmly. "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, I'm at a loss as to what you've been doing all morning!" Charlie remarked.

Joey laughed but looked suddenly serious.

"Have you ever been out on a date?" she asked.

Charlie blushed and look down before mumbling that she'd been on a date once, when she was thirteen and that it had not ended well.

"And do you find me remotely attractive?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked a little panicked. She continued to turn red.

"Yes," she said. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Joey beamed at her.

"In that case, would you let me take you out on a date tonight?" she asked. "Because I think _you're _the most beautiful girl _I've_ ever met and I very much think you deserve to be treated like the princess you are."

Charlie continued to blush. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes," she said happily. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Joey."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey go on their first date…<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cheesy pop music played as Charlie got ready for her date. She tried not to remember the last time she'd got ready for a night out with a potential love interest. Back then, she had been innocent and carefree. She'd had no concept of the horrors of the world. And by the time she'd got home, everything had changed.

Now, she was nervous in a different way. She liked Joey. Perhaps she liked her too much. And she was worried about losing control of herself and her feelings. But for the first time, she had the desire to open herself up to someone and let them get close. She cared for Joey and she was eager for her to feel the same. She just hoped that for the first time in her life, something would work out well.

* * *

><p>In the room next door, Joey dressed in front of the mirror, careful to check that her outfit looked okay. She applied a little makeup and fixed her hair before destroying part of the ozone layer with a hefty amount of body spray. The last thing she needed was to smell bad when she was trying to get close to Charlie.<p>

Glancing at her watch, she realised that she was ready five minutes early. Sinking onto the bed, she sighed, wondering if this whole thing was a bad idea. Over the last week or so, she had truly come to care for her neighbour. She felt terribly guilty about making the bet, even if she had decided quickly that she wasn't going to go through with it.

But asking Charlie out on a date was only going to fuel Brax's insistence about seeing the bet through. What if she did end up with Charlie? Wouldn't she be fulfilling the bet anyway? Shaking her head in confusion, Joey decided to forget all about Brax and his ideas and go and knock on Charlie's door.

* * *

><p>Charlie counted to ten before she opened the door to Joey, for fear of looking too eager.<p>

"Wow," Joey said, looking her up and down. "You look beautiful."

She had opted for a flattering red dress that showed off her cleavage. It wasn't something Charlie was used to wearing. Usually, she worse clothes that would detract attention from her and help her fade into the background. But tonight, she was keen to impress.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Charlie said.

"I feel a bit under dressed," Joey admitted.

She was wearing all black – a smart pair of trousers and a shirt.

"I think you look great," Charlie said.

They smiled shyly at each other before Joey pulled a small bouquet of flowers out from behind her back. Charlie beamed at her.

"You're making a habit of this!" she remarked, remembering the apology flowers Joey had presented her with a few weeks back.

She accepted them and put them in the same vase that previously homed the other ones. Cautiously, Joey entered the room and smiled when she saw that Charlie had taken one of the old flowers, pressed it and put it up on the wall. Realising that Joey had noticed, Charlie blushed.

"Nobody ever brought me flowers before," she explained. "They um... they made me happy."

Joey smiled.

"Well then I'm even gladder that I got them for you," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Charlie said.

Grabbing her bag, she accepted Joey's hand and followed her out of the room, down the corridor and out into the world. Charlie was surprised to find a taxi waiting outside the building. Everyone always got everywhere by bus and she'd expected the same tonight.

"I thought I'd splash out a bit," Joey said. "If you've only ever had one date and it was horrible then you need to be treated with extra special care."

Charlie couldn't stop smiling as Joey politely opened the door for her and then moved to climb in the other side.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Alessandro's in town," Joey said.

Charlie's eyes widened a little. It was hardly a cheap venue. Joey smiled, reiterating that if they were going to do this, then they were going to do it properly.

"I'm not going to end up in your bed tonight, you know," Charlie remarked with a smirk.

Joey laughed and put her arm around her.

"I know," she said. "Tonight isn't about that. I swear."

* * *

><p>Settled at the restaurant, the waiter poured two glasses of rose wine from the bottle. Joey had booked a candlelit table for two in the corner of the room.<p>

"Order anything you like," Joey said when the waiter had departed. "It's on me."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "I mean, I know how small a student loan is."

"It's fine," Joey said. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"Why?"

Joey licked her lips, considering her answer.

"Because it sounds like you've missed out on a lot of things," she said.

"You feel sorry for me?" Charlie queried worriedly.

"No," Joey said. "If anything, I admire you. But I think you deserve someone to treat you because it sounds like you haven't had much of that."

"I haven't," Charlie agreed a little anxiously. "But why would you admire me?"

She looked and felt genuinely baffled.

"You've got so much ambition and drive, Charlie," Joey said. "It's impressive."

"It's boring," Charlie sighed.

Joey shook her head.

"It's brilliant," she said. "You know exactly what you want to do with yourself and you'll achieve it no matter what. You've got a plan. I don't."

"You're more carefree than I am," Charlie agreed. "I'd kind of like to be a bit more like you."

"Well if you're organised and determined and I'm flighty and whimsical then maybe somehow we can meet in the middle," Joey suggested brightly.

Charlie lifted her wine glass.

"I'll drink to that," she said.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey has a confession to make as her date with Charlie continues…<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_For Born2Try. I hope you all enjoy Charlie and Joey's date as much as they do! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The meal had been lovely and the company, exquisite. Charlie felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Can I interest you in the dessert menu?" the waiter asked when he came to take their plates away.

Charlie glanced shyly at Joey. She had never done anything like this before. She wasn't sure what the etiquette was when someone took you out to dinner.

"We'll have a look," Joey decided, smiling her thanks.

She caught Charlie's nervous look.

"You can have anything you like," she said.

"I don't know if I could eat a whole one," Charlie said. "And I don't want to waste it if you're paying for it..."

"Well, why don't we share something then?" Joey suggested.

Charlie beamed at her.

"Perfect," she said.

"I know I am," Joey said playfully.

Charlie giggled.

"And so modest too!" she remarked.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, having finished their meals and a second bottle of wine, Charlie and Joey left the restaurant.<p>

"What would you like to do now?" Joey asked, catching hold of her friend's hand.

Charlie froze for a second and then relaxed into Joey's touch. She smiled and glanced at her watch.

"Whatever you'd like to do," she said pleasantly.

Joey raised her eyebrows. Charlie laughed nervously and reminded her that sex wasn't on the agenda.

"Who said I was talking about sex?" she smirked. "I didn't know you were so dirty minded!"

Charlie giggled.

"I'm not," she said. "I've just shared a wall with you for two months."

"Okay, good point," Joey conceded. "Fancy rounding the evening off with a couple more glasses of wine?"

"Sounds good," Charlie said.

Smiling, Joey led the way to a quiet bar, hoping that they would have the chance to really sit and talk.

Sitting at a corner table in a moderately busy bar, Charlie and Joey sipped a glass of wine each.

"So, tell me about your life," Charlie said.

"I'm sure I've told you everything already..."

"I know you come from Summer Bay and that you want to follow in your father's footsteps with the whole fishing thing..."

"Make it sound impressive, why don't you?" Joey teased.

"Well, tell me more about it then!" Charlie replied. "Do you miss your family now you're away? What are your plans after graduation?"

"Honestly? No, I don't miss my family," Joey admitted. "I never quite fitted in with them."

"How come?"

"They really don't like the gay thing," Joey explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie sympathised.

Joey shrugged and sipped her wine.

"You get used to it, I guess. That's why I love being at Uni so much – because I get to be exactly who I am. Although, to be honest, I don't think I've quite done that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"When I started here, I was a virgin," Joey admitted. "I'd never drunk alcohol in my whole life. I was really shy and didn't find it easy to get to know new people."

Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"So when I moved into Halls, I kind of rebelled against myself," Joey continued. "I went a bit crazy for a couple of months, doing all the things I would never have been able to do at home. But now I think it's time to settle down a bit."

"Is that why you're being nice to me?" Charlie teased. "Because I'm boring?"

"You are not boring!" Joey insisted. "You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Charlie said doubtfully.

"It is," Joey said.

Charlie continued to look puzzled.

"For starters, you're a world of contradictions," Joey continued. "I mean, you're the most beautiful woman _ever_, the kind of girl people fall over themselves to date. And yet you've never been kissed."

Charlie shifted a little, feeling shy.

"Pretty pathetic, hey?" she said.

"It's not pathetic," Joey said. "Again, that's something great about you."

"It is?"

"You're so focussed, Charlie," Joey said. "You know exactly what you want out of life and you're going to achieve it. You don't get easily distracted. You're not flimsy with your feelings. You're not easily led, which I admit I am!"

She grinned.

"I'd love to be more like you," she said.

"If it helps then I'd kind of like to be more like you," Charlie admitted. "I wish I could relax a bit more, let people in. But I automatically hold people at arm's length. So I don't have any friends."

"You have friends," Joey said.

"I really don't."

"I'm your friend," Joey told her. "Unless you don't want me to be, of course."

Charlie studied Joey's face. She was overwhelmed by how beautiful she was, how her smile lit up her eyes.

"I'd very much like you to be my friend," she said honestly. "I know we didn't exactly get off to a good start but I think you're wonderful."

Joey smiled shyly, thanking her.

"So, you were really a virgin when you first moved into Halls?" Charlie asked, changing the subject and making her blush a little more.

"Don't tell anyone," Joey said. "I have a rep to maintain!"

Charlie laughed.

"Your secret dies with me," she promised. "And confuses me somewhat."

"Confuses you?"

"Well, you know, through a wall you really sound like you know what you're doing!"

Joey snorted, choking on her drink. Charlie laughed at her.

"What can I say?" Joey grinned. "I am the queen of blagging my way through any situation!"

* * *

><p>It was past midnight by the time Charlie and Joey arrived home. Joey politely walked Charlie to her door and watched her unlock it. Charlie turned back, her heart pounding. She hoped Joey couldn't hear it. Personally, she found it deafening.<p>

"Thank you for the best date I've ever had," she said with a coy smile.

"Thank _you_," Joey replied. "I had a really nice time."

"Would you like to do it again sometime?" Charlie asked.

"I'd love to."

They smiled shyly at each other. Joey moved a little closer, aware of how differently she had to play things with Charlie than she had with other girls.

"Could I kiss you goodnight?" she asked quietly.

Charlie licked her lips and took a breath. She met Joey's eyes and then looked away.

"If you want to," she almost whispered.

Joey gently caught hold of her hand and brushed her lips softly against Charlie's. Closing her eyes, Charlie melted against Joey's mouth. She could hardly believe that she was having her first proper kiss. If it had been with anyone but Joey, she would have been embarrassed to admit that. But now, in the dimly lit hallway, Charlie felt like this was the moment she had been waiting for all her life.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie nearly catches Joey out…<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Joey was making herself some breakfast and borrowing a teabag from Charlie when Shannon, Watson and Angel walked into the kitchen.

"So..." Shannon said immediately. "How was your night last night?"

Joey couldn't help but smile at the mere thought of Charlie. She hoped that she would get to spend more time with her today and that last night was the first of many dates. The way she felt about her was unlike anything she had experienced before.

"I'm assuming it was good then!" Angel smirked, sitting down at the table.

Suddenly she looked serious.

"Have you cancelled the bet?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Joey admitted, looking and feeling awkward. "Brax won't let me so I've decided I'm just going to lose it on purpose."

"So, you didn't make the earth move for her last night?" Watson teased.

Joey blushed and shook her head.

"I really like her," she admitted. "And I want to do this right, you know? Take it slowly."

Shannon joined them at the table.

"Joey's finally found someone to tame her?" she remarked. "I'm impressed!"

Joey blushed and sipped her tea.

"In all seriousness though," Angel said. "If you're going to date Charlie then how are you going to lose the bet? I mean, are you really going to wait three months?"

"I don't think she's in a hurry," Joey said. "I mean, this whole thing started because she told us she was a virgin. I can get away with it. And Charlie never needs to know..."

"Charlie never needs to know what?"

Joey jumped, spilling her tea as last night's date opened the kitchen door. She was still in her pyjamas and Joey couldn't help but wonder how she managed to stay gorgeous at all times.

"Uh... nothing," Joey said anxiously.

Charlie looked a little suspicious.

"I might be a little besotted with you," Joey admitted. "But I was shy about telling you that. Until you made me."

She grinned. Charlie blushed and grinned back. Angel wasn't sure if she was impressed or horrified by Joey's ability to blag her way out of any awkward situation.

"Well, I was going to make coffee for me and Shane," she said, getting up and approaching the kettle.

"Ooh, how are things going now?" Shannon asked, amused.

Shane and Angel were quickly becoming a very cute couple. It made her both happy and sad now that Curtis and Selena were wandering around like love's young dream too. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet someone new or stay far away from everybody.

"They're amazing," Angel grinned. "He's amazing. Honestly, I think I'm falling in love."

The rest of the girls giggled, including Charlie who moved to sit beside Joey. They smiled shyly at each other and held hands under the table.

"Morning," Joey said sweetly.

Charlie turned a little pink.

"Morning," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fantastically," Joey said. "I had some amazing dreams."

Charlie turned from pink to red. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. But she liked it.

"What are you up to today?" Joey asked.

"I was going to get some study done," Charlie ventured.

Joey pulled her best sad face, making Charlie laugh.

"And I was also thinking about going to the gym," the wannabe police officer added. "Care to join me?"

"Watch you get all hot and sweaty?" Joey smirked. "Count me in!"

* * *

><p>It was early evening when Charlie and Joey finished their work out. Joey had succeeded in distracting Charlie enough to enjoy the day instead of studying, although she vowed to lock herself away on Sunday and catch herself up. They'd gone for a walk in the afternoon and then headed out to the gym where they'd spent more time talking than working out really.<p>

"I am so hungry!" Joey declared.

"Me too," Charlie admitted.

Joey caught hold of her hand and turned them around and towards the bus stop.

"You're very spontaneous, you know," Charlie said a little nervously.

"Is that bad?" Joey asked.

"It's unsettling," Charlie said. "But I like it. I think."

She smiled. Joey sat down on the bus stop bench. Charlie sat next to her.

"So, do I get to take you out on another date sometime soon?" Joey asked.

"If you'd like to," she said. "I mean, it was my first nice date so that's pretty special to me. And it was my first kiss so..."

She looked down shyly, twisting her foot a little on the ground.

"It was the best kiss I've ever had," Joey said honestly.

Charlie looked up sharply, surprised and elated. She had worried that she didn't know how to kiss, being such a late bloomer. And yet somehow, Joey seemed to have a knack of making her feel special and confident.

"You don't have to say that," she said bashfully.

"It's true," Joey said. "I'd really like to do it again sometime if you'd let me."

Charlie hesitated, feeling shy. Plucking up all her courage, she leant in and brushed her lips against Joey's. The bus came and went before either girl managed to pull themselves away. Both of them felt like they had found something surprising but very special.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… as they prepare for the Easter holidays, Joey finds out about Ruby…<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It had been an interesting few weeks to say the least and Charlie, Joey and the rest of the University were hurtling rather fast the end of their first term. Charlie and Joey had been officially dating for a few weeks and Charlie was surprised at how willing her girlfriend was to take things slowly. Judging by past behaviour, Charlie had assumed that Joey would want to dive straight in, so to speak. But she was gentle, patient and willing to go at any pace Charlie liked. And for her part, Charlie was enjoying being in a relationship for the first time. It was changing her. She was surprised to find herself turning into an affectionate person who was capable of relaxing and having fun. She was even warming to Brax, who was ever present in their lives, what with he and Joey being a double act.

As a group, they had celebrated Rachel, Angel, Shane, Bianca and Hugo's birthdays and life on their floor had become happily settled, but always interesting. Alongside Charlie and Joey, Martha and Jack were in a committed relationship with each other, as were Shane and Angel and Aden and Belle. Shannon had made reluctant peace with Selena and Curtis and seemed to be growing rather close to Watson. Joey and Charlie had also spotted an attraction between Liam and Bianca – both of whom were already in relationships – and Nicole and Angelo. Charlie in particular thought that the way Angelo seemed to stand by Nicole and support her through her pregnancy was very sweet. She had been shocked to discover that Nicole had no intention of raising the baby and had set up an adoption to a nearby family who were eager to have a child together, although the boyfriend had two teenage kids of his own already. Once upon a time, Charlie knew she would have made an insensitive remark. But she felt a lot less on edge and ready for attack these days. Joey was certainly mellowing her out. And she liked it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm losing you for a whole month!" Joey complained, dramatically flopping on Charlie's bed.<p>

Charlie turned from where she had been working on an assignment at her desk.

"We'll be in touch every day," she said.

"Yeah, but I can't kiss you on the phone," Joey pouted.

Smiling, Charlie dropped her pen and moved over to the bed. They kissed until Joey wrapped her arms a little too tightly around Charlie, toppling her onto the bed with a shriek.

"Joey!" Charlie giggled, straddling her hips.

Joey offered her cheekiest smile. Charlie leant in and kissed her, silently wondering if she might soon be ready to take that next step with her. She appreciated that there was no pressure. Joey had been perfectly patient. But Charlie also knew that although she hadn't actually said the words, she had fallen in love with Joey and wanted to make more of a commitment. _Maybe after the holidays_, she mused.

"What are you thinking?" Joey asked, noting Charlie's thoughtful expression.

"I was thinking that I love you," Charlie admitted.

She held her breath, fearful of rejection. Joey reached out and ran her hands through Charlie's hair.

"I love you too," she said honestly.

They kissed, breathing sighs of relief.

"And I'm really, really going to miss you while you're away."

"You're going away too," Charlie pointed out.

Joey shook her head. Charlie sat up, puzzled.

"You're not heading home for the holidays?" she asked.

"No," Joey admitted. "I have no desire to ever go home again if I can help it. I don't belong there anymore. I don't think I ever have."

* * *

><p>It was the last day of term and Charlie was packing her things, ready for her father to pick her up and take her home for the holidays. Last night, she and Joey had shared a bed for the first time, although nothing sexual had actually happened between them. Charlie had found it surprisingly pleasant to cuddle up with Joey and hold her through the night. It felt... right.<p>

"I'm really going to miss you," Joey sighed.

"I'll call you every day," Charlie promised.

"You'd better," Joey replied.

Charlie leant over and kissed her tenderly. They were interrupted by an impatient knock on the door. Puzzled, Charlie stood to open up. The moment the door was open, an energetic five year old burst into the room, excitedly launching herself at Charlie.

"Mummy!" she bellowed joyfully.

"Hey, baby," Charlie said awkwardly, torn between being pleased to see her and horrified that Joey had found out her secret.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie explains Ruby to Joey and invites her to spend the holidays with her…<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_I will hopefully be doing a bit of a mass update over the next couple of days before I abandon you for my holiday! I hope you like each chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Leaving Ruby and her parents in her room, Charlie hurried out the door and managed to grab Joey before she reached her own room.

"Go back to your daughter, Charlie," Joey said, clearly upset.

Charlie turned her around, taking both her hands and gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly.

"Sorry that you lied to me or sorry you got caught?" Joey asked.

"I didn't lie..."

"You told everyone you were a virgin, Charlie!" Joey replied hotly, breaking out of her grasp. "You practically gave a sermon on it, all holier than thou..."

"I still consider myself a virgin," Charlie said, fretting over how stupid it sounded.

"Give me a break," Joey said, turning back to her own room and shoving the door open.

Charlie followed her, shutting the door on both of them.

"Please leave," Joey said.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was so furious. It wasn't as if she had been completely honest with Charlie. But she thought having a child was a pretty big secret to keep.

"Joey, would you please let me explain?" Charlie begged.

Still annoyed, Joey folded her arms across her chest and shrugged.

"Ruby is my daughter," Charlie admitted. "A few years ago, I was raped. And I got pregnant."

Joey's eyes widened as she stared at her girlfriend.

"What?" she managed.

"I know it sounds stupid but I still consider myself to be a virgin," Charlie explained. "I've never had consensual sex. And for the longest time, I haven't thought I'd ever want to. I was thirteen years old and sex pretty much destroyed my life. I mean, don't get me wrong; I love my daughter. She'll always be the most important person in my life. But I can't say that if I could have avoided that particular experience that I wouldn't. I know that's a terrible thing for a mother to say but..."

She sighed heavily and shook her head, closing her eyes on her tears. After what felt like hours, Joey moved forward and took Charlie into her arms. She hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through," she said, privately admitting that it probably explained a lot about Charlie's inability to let people get too close to her.

Comforted, Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, still fearing rejection. After a few moments, she lifted her head and wiped her eyes, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Charlie said. "I didn't really know how."

"It's okay," Joey said. "I understand. I mean, I can't even imagine..."

She shook her head anxiously. Charlie sighed.

"You'd better get back to her," Joey ventured. "They're probably wondering why you ran off."

Charlie nodded and turned towards the door.

"I'll see you after the holidays," Joey called out. "Keep in touch?"

"We're not leaving immediately," Charlie said. "You could come and hang out if you wanted. Get to know Ruby?"

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

Charlie smiled, nodding eagerly. Joey stepped forward and took her hand, allowing herself to be led back into Charlie's room.

* * *

><p>Charlie's parents had gone off sightseeing for the day, leaving Charlie and Joey to show Ruby around the campus and spend some time together.<p>

"Swings!" the excitable five year old squeaked, pointing.

Charlie grinned, maintaining hold of her daughter's hand.

"You want to go and play?" she asked.

Ruby nodded eagerly. Then she gazed up at Joey, standing on her other side.

"Will you push me on the swing?" she asked.

Joey smiled in surprised delight. She'd been nervous at the prospect of spending time with Charlie's little girl, especially as she had only known she existed for a few hours. But she was undeniably sweet and Joey had no choice but to adore her.

"Sure I will," she promised.

Together, the three of them headed towards the campus park. Ruby broke away from Charlie and charged ahead, climbing into the first swing she found. She waited impatiently for Joey to catch up and start pushing her.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ruby was still charging around the empty park, launching herself onto climbing frames and generally having a whale of a time. Charlie and Joey watch her run from apparatus to apparatus from where they sat together on a bench.<p>

"Thanks for spending the day with us," Charlie ventured. "Ruby really likes you."

"I really like her," Joey said with a smile. "She's a good kid."

"She is."

"And you're a good mother," Joey added.

Charlie shifted and looked down at the floor, twisting her fingers together. Noticing, Joey reached out and held both her hands.

"You are, Charlie," she said firmly. "She worships the ground you walk on."

Charlie chuckled softly.

"How come you didn't bring her to Uni with you?" Joey asked, hoping the question wouldn't be too intrusive.

"Mum and Dad told me not to," Charlie explained unhappily. "They said it would be too stressful and that there was no need to uproot Ruby while I studied. That's... that's why I go home so much – to be with her. I miss her so much in the week."

"And you haven't even been able to talk about her," Joey realised, still holding Charlie's hand.

"I wanted to tell you," Charlie admitted. "But... well, it's not exactly the easiest thing to share."

"I understand," Joey said softly. "I mean, I know I freaked at first but once you explained..."

They smiled tenderly at each other. Checking that Ruby was still busy playing, Charlie leant in for a quick but loving kiss.

"It's a shame it's the holidays," Joey said. "Well, for me anyway. It would be nice to have some time to get to know her better."

Charlie nodded. She hadn't reckoned on quite how much she was going to miss her girlfriend.

"Maybe I could spend time with both of you at some point?" Joey suggested, hoping she wasn't being rude and inviting herself. "I could catch a bus or something and visit you."

"Why don't you come and stay?" Charlie asked suddenly, the idea popping into her head.

"Sorry?"

"You could pack some stuff and come and stay with us for the holidays," Charlie said, the idea sounding more and more wonderful the more she thought about it.

"Wouldn't your parents mind?" Joey asked.

"I doubt it," Charlie said. "I mean, they're not the most lenient parents in the world but they'd probably have to notice me in order to object."

She flashed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Would you come and stay?" she asked hopefully. "Get to know Ruby properly?"

Joey nodded.

"I'd love to," she said honestly. "As long as your folks wouldn't mind."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey goes home with Charlie, Ruby and their family…<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Joey was a little awestruck to realise that Charlie's family home was a mansion. This life was a far cry from the humble little house she had been born and raised in. On her left, Charlie smiled and climbed out of the car. Then she moved round the vehicle to get Ruby out. Once the five year old was on the ground, she reached out in a bid to help Joey out of the car too. The little girl had been chattering away rather incessantly to her new friend for most of the day. Joey couldn't help but adore her.

Following the family up to the house and feeling a little shy about 'meeting the parents' so soon, Joey took in her surroundings. Everything was big and everything was immaculate.

"Halls of residence must be a real down turn for you," she remarked quietly to Charlie.

Her girlfriend laughed.

"It has its perks," she replied with a smirk that made Joey blush.

"You two get settled in while we sort dinner out," Charlie's mother, Patricia suggested. "Joey can have the spare room down the corridor from yours."

Nodding, Charlie led Joey up the stairs.

"Ruby, come with me," Patricia said.

The five year old hesitated, looking between her mother and Joey and her grandparents.

"I want to play with Mum and Joey," she decided.

She caught hold of Charlie's hand and trotted up the stairs with her. Charlie tried not to feel smug as her mother remained downstairs.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock and Charlie and Joey had had a nice evening with Ross, Patricia and Ruby. Joey couldn't say that Charlie was relaxed exactly as there seemed to be a lot of family tension. However, she seemed utterly overjoyed at spending time with her daughter, who was charming to say the least.<p>

Now, having tucked a still rather excitable Ruby into bed, Charlie led the way down the hall to her own bedroom.

"This is a really amazing house," Joey said, not for the first time.

Charlie looked uncertain as she pushed open her bedroom door. She stepped inside her large bedroom and took a seat on the sofa by the window.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "It's a bit big."

"That's what's so awesome!" Joey enthused, flopping down on Charlie's huge bed.

"It's easy to get lost," Charlie said. "And it's easy to become isolated."

She managed a smile as Joey shifted to look at her properly.

"But Ruby has a great time playing hide and seek!" she added with a giggle.

"You could get lost in your bed alone!" Joey remarked. "This is seriously the biggest bed I've ever seen! It must kill you to cram into a springy single back at Uni."

Charlie smiled.

"It _is _a good bed," she said. "I'll give you that."

"The Uni bed seemed like a luxury to me," Joey admitted. "So I'll be in Heaven here!"

Charlie eyed her quizzically.

"What on earth do you sleep on at home?" she wondered.

"Single mattress on the floor," Joey replied without concern.

Charlie looked a little startled but didn't press the issue. Neither girl had made a habit of sharing too much of their home lives with each other. They came from very different backgrounds but neither of them had been very happy growing up. Moving across the room, Charlie climbed onto the bed and pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, kissing her tenderly.

Joey smiled against Charlie's lips.

"Me too," she said. "Spending the holidays with you and Ruby is much better than hanging out all by myself. I mean, I might actually have had to study!"

Charlie laughed before warning her that she had a lot of work to do over the holidays.

"I know," Joey said. "You _love _studying. But it's cool. I'll play with Ruby lots and lots!"

She smiled triumphantly.

"She really likes you, you know," Charlie told her.

"She does?"

"She whispered it to me when I was putting her to bed," Charlie revealed. "She thinks you're very funny and very pretty."

Joey smiled.

"I think she's wonderful," she said. "She's a real credit to you."

"She's the best thing about me," Charlie replied.

"She's _one _of the best things about you," Joey corrected. "There are lots and lots of others too, Charlie Buckton."

The wannabe police officer looked shy. She gazed up at the ceiling, hardly able to believe that she was really here with her girlfriend and her daughter. Over the last few weeks, she'd felt happier than she ever had in her life.

* * *

><p>That night, having curled up on Charlie's huge bed to watch a DVD, both women were half asleep.<p>

"Okay, I need to stumble across the hall before I actually pass out," Joey decided with a yawn.

Charlie smiled, idly stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"You could sleep here if you wanted," she offered, surprising both of them.

She blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean, well, you know, not like _that _but um... we could just... sleep. If... if you wanted. You know, like we did the other night in halls."

Joey smiled, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"I want," she said softly. "I can't think of anything better."

Still blushing and smiling shyly, Charlie settled back into bed, curled up in Joey's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby tries to figure out Charlie and Joey's relationship and Charlie struggles with her mother…<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Joey was a little bewildered when she woke up in a king size bed with a very warm body beneath her. Awkwardly, she extracted her hand from where it had inadvertently come to rest on Charlie's right breast. Her mouth had also been pretty close. Sitting up, Joey rubbed her eyes and gazed into her girlfriend's perfect face. Sometimes, she could still hardly believe that she was really with such an amazing girl. They hadn't exactly hit it off to start with and the bet she'd made with Brax still tugged on her conscience but as soon as she lost that, she hoped for a happy future with the woman that she was falling in love with.

"Morning," Charlie mumbled, smiling and stretching a little before her eyes finally fluttered open.

She and Joey smiled lovingly at each other for several long moments before Joey leant into kiss her gently on the lips.

"That was the best night's sleep I've ever had," Charlie admitted.

"Me too," Joey said. "I've never snuggled with anyone before."

"Nor have I," Charlie said. "Obviously. I've never done _anything_ with anyone before."

She smiled a little shyly, still nervous that Joey thought she was weird for her lack of experience.

"Then I'm very touched to be your first," Joey said sweetly.

Charlie beamed at her and sat up, pulling Joey closer and kissing her. They broke apart when the door opened and a particularly excitable Ruby barged into the room. She paused at the end of the bed, eyeing them curiously. Then, with a shrug, she clambered up and sat cross legged in front of them both.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully. "Can we play?"

Charlie chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I think we might need to get dressed and have breakfast first," she said.

Ruby pouted but agreed. She jumped up and suggested they went downstairs immediately.

"Fine," Charlie giggled, moving to climb out from beneath the blankets.

Ruby turned to Joey who followed suit.

"Do you love my Mum, Joey?" the five year old asked bluntly.

Joey froze and glanced at Charlie.

"We're best friends," Charlie told her daughter.

Ruby looked a little puzzled, trying to work them out. Then she shrugged again and bounced off the bed and towards the door. Charlie put her dressing gown on and handed a spare to her girlfriend as Ruby hurried out of the room and towards the stairs.

"She's kind of astute," Joey remarked.

"Yeah, she's pretty much a genius," Charlie admitted. "I probably should have mentioned that."

"No kidding!" Joey laughed.

Charlie chuckled.

"She's mentally a lot older than she is physically," Charlie explained, leading the way down the stairs. "And if she asks more questions then I'll explain things to her. But I won't rush into it."

"Okay, good," Joey said a little nervously.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Ruby took Joey into the lounge to show her every single DVD she had and explain which ones were her favourites.<p>

"She's really taken to your friend," Patricia remarked, alone in the dining room with her daughter.

"Yeah, they get along great," Charlie agreed. "It's nice."

Patricia nodded, observing her.

"She's not just your friend though, is she?"

Charlie blanched and busied herself with collecting plates together.

"She didn't sleep in the spare room like we told her to," Patricia continued, standing in Charlie's way.

"That was my fault, not hers," Charlie said.

"I know it's not like you can get pregnant by her, Charlie but I'd appreciate it if you didn't have sex with her under my roof," Patricia said.

"We're not sleeping together," Charlie insisted.

"Don't lie to me."

"We're not," Charlie said. "Honestly. We shared a bed but nothing happened. I'm not... well, I mean, after what happened... I'm not ready."

She frowned. Patricia narrowed her eyes.

"Not that I'm eager for you to do it, Charlie, but you really ought to be over what happened by now."

Charlie visibly deflated at her mother's harsh words. She dumped the plates and headed into the lounge to see Joey and Ruby, suddenly very aware of why she was so glad to be living away from home, aside from missing her daughter so much.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Charlie?" Joey asked a little worriedly.<p>

They, along with Ruby, had taken a drive to a huge park nearby where they had a picnic and played incessantly in the trees and apparatus. With Ruby having made friends with a little boy, Charlie and Joey had let her go off and play on the swings with him while they kept an eye on them both.

"I'm fine," Charlie lied.

Joey narrowed her eyes, trying to read her.

"What's up?" she asked. "Have I done something wrong?"

"What? No! No, you haven't done anything," Charlie assured her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's just my mother."

"What did she do?" Joey asked. "If you don't mind me being nosy."

"Well, she knows we're an item," Charlie admitted.

"Does she mind?"

"Not really, although she said she doesn't want us... you know."

Joey nodded.

"Well, we're not doing _you know _anyway so it's fine," she said brightly. "Right?"

Charlie nodded but still looked troubled.

"Joey, do you think I'm a freak?" she finally blurted out.

Joey looked utterly bewildered.

"Sorry?" she said.

"Because I'm not ready to jump into sex and stuff like everyone else seems to?"

Joey shifted so that they were seated opposite each other, holding hands.

"Charlie, I respect you for that," she said honestly. "You shouldn't do anything like that if you're not comfortable with it. And especially after what you went through..."

"But shouldn't I be over it by now?" Charlie asked, quoting her mother.

Joey looked horrified.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, Charlie, but no, you shouldn't be 'over it' by now," she said. "It doesn't work like that. You were subjected to violence that nobody should ever have to deal with, especially not so young. I doubt it's the kind of thing anyone truly recovers from. But you do your best. I'm really proud of you for the way you carry yourself. You're amazing and I don't want you to let anybody tell you anything different."

Relieved, Charlie pulled her into a hug. Joey had told her exactly what she needed to hear and it meant the world.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby gets to the bottom of her mother's relationship with Joey…<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

It had been a lovely few weeks and Joey had very much enjoyed spending the holidays with Charlie and Ruby. Charlie had even managed to convince her to do some studying and she was almost up to date with all her coursework. Ruby was an absolute delight and Joey had thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her. And Charlie seemed to happy now that she could spend every day with her daughter. It was lovely to see her so calm and relaxed.

Lazing around in the huge back garden, Joey and Charlie stretched out on sun loungers while Ruby splashed around in her paddling pool. She seemed to be having a whale of a time.

"How come you decided to leave Rubes here instead of getting a place for both of you at Uni?" Joey wondered.

Charlie stiffened and stopped holding her girlfriend's hand.

"She's better off here," she said shortly.

Joey sat up and studied Charlie's face.

"I wasn't criticising, Charlie," she said honestly. "I was just wondering."

Sensing the hurt in her voice, Charlie sat up and apologised, reaching again for her hand. Joey smiled and settled back down.

"I wanted her to come with me," Charlie admitted. "But Dad said it would be too difficult to manage studying and parenting and all that stuff. He said it would be easier if I just left her here and came back every weekend."

She sighed, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"I still don't know if I've done the right thing but I guess I can't change it now," she continued. "I'm locked into a contract with the halls of residence and besides, Ruby's just started school here and she's doing so well. She's top of her class and she's made tonnes of friends. I couldn't uproot her like that."

"Maybe next year?" Joey suggested. "If you wanted her to be with you. You could sort something out."

"The same problems would still be there," Charlie pointed out. "I'd struggle with babysitting and everything. And she would have had even longer with her school friends. I doubt she'd want to leave them and Mum and Dad and this beautiful house just for me."

Joey didn't reply. But she was certain that Charlie was wrong. She was her mother after all and Ruby clearly worshipped the ground she walked on. Joey was sure that Ruby would like nothing more than to live full time with her.

"Well, if you did want to have her with you next year then I'd help you," she offered. "You know, with babysitting and all that stuff. I love spending time with her. I think we could make it work between us."

Charlie smiled weakly, trying not to get too interested in the idea. In an ideal world, she would indeed have Ruby with her full time. Only seeing her at weekends and in the holidays was killing her. She missed her terribly and Ruby had asked several times over this Easter break about whether she would be coming home soon.

"Mum!" Ruby bellowed. "Joey!"

Both girls looked up to see Ruby standing in the pool with her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to play with me or what?"

* * *

><p>One week later, with Joey helping Ross in the garden in a bid to earn her keep over the holidays, Charlie and Ruby were watching a DVD in the lounge.<p>

"You love Joey," Ruby mused.

Charlie jolted and looked around the room, relieved that nobody else was around.

"Sorry?" she said.

"You love Joey," the five year old repeated. "And she loves you. Right?"

"Um... well, okay, the thing is that love is a really big word."

"It's only four letters," Ruby pointed out, sounding each one out and counting them on her fingers.

Charlie chuckled and tried not to be frustrated that her daughter was wise beyond her years.

"Will you marry Joey?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said.

"But you love her? And she loves you?"

"Okay, for arguments sake, she might love me," Charlie agreed. "But like I said, in adult relationships, love is a big deal. And people wait until they really mean it to say it. Joey hasn't said it so I think right now, she just likes me a lot."

"She loves you," Ruby insisted. "And you love her."

Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"What I mean is, you love each other like Grandma and Granddad love each other, don't you?"

"Yes," Charlie admitted. "We have a relationship that's more than friends."

"Because you said you were only friends when you came back," Ruby pointed out.

"I know I did," Charlie said. "Because I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear that Joey's my girlfriend."

"I don't mind," Ruby said. "I like Joey."

She nodded to confirm her point.

"She's funny. And she's pretty."

Charlie smiled.

"She is," she agreed.

"I think I'd like to have her be another Mum," Ruby mused. "Kids at school have Mums and Dads but I don't have a Dad, do I?"

"No," Charlie said, her voice catching a little.

"But that's okay because I have you," Ruby continued mildly. "And Joey. And Grandma and Granddad. I'm lucky."

Charlie hugged her a little closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I think we're the lucky ones," she said. "We've got you."

Ruby beamed at her and, satisfied with the conclusion of the conversation, returned her attention to the television screen.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie considers losing her virginity and Ruby struggles when Charlie and Joey prepare to return to University…<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, my bad Saturday turned into a worse Sunday and I spent five and a half hours in A&E with a stomach bug I must have picked up in Florida or on the plane or something. It has been vastly unpleasant! But receiving reviews in my 'side room', which unmistakably resembled a cupboard, really helped so, thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty One**

It was the last night of the holidays and Charlie and Joey had spent every one so far in each other's arms. It was a comfortable luxury that they didn't have in halls of residence with their very narrow single beds that seemed to encourage celibacy. Charlie was relieved that Joey hadn't tried anything with her. She didn't want to be awkward and say no and ruin things between them. And scarier than that, Charlie wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to say no anymore. She'd fallen in love with Joey and the more time they spent together, especially playing happy families with Ruby, the stronger Charlie's feelings were.

"I can't believe we have to go back to Uni tomorrow," Joey commented, turning away politely from Charlie in order to get changed. "The holidays have gone so quickly."

Charlie slipped beneath the blankets and smiled.

"Have you had a good time?" she asked.

In her pyjamas, Joey turned and slid into the bed, meeting Charlie in the middle.

"I've had the time of my life," she said honestly. "I've loved being with you and with Ruby."

Charlie smiled again. She reached out and ran a gentle hand through Joey's hair and kissed her lips.

"I'm so glad you decided to come here for the holidays," she said quietly. "I would have missed you like crazy. And I'm so happy that you and Ruby get along so well."

"She's impossible not to get along with," Joey pointed out. "She's officially the cutest kid in the world."

They kissed again.

"Joey, I was thinking..." Charlie ventured.

Her girlfriend offered her rapt attention.

"Okay, the thing is that... well, I know I said I wasn't comfortable with stuff..."

Joey nodded, her heart pounding a little too hard.

"Well, I thought... well, I think I could be ready to..."

She faltered and looked down, chewing her lip. Joey hugged her.

"Charlie, there isn't a hurry," she said. "You don't have to do anything you're not sure about."

"I know," Charlie replied. "I know you're being really patient. And I'm so grateful for that. But I think... I think I'd like to be ready soon. I mean, I'm committed to you and I trust you. I think you're wonderful. And I think... soon..."

She sighed, feeling nervous. Joey studied her face, trying to read her expression. Half of her was thrilled at the prospect of perhaps soon being intimate with her girlfriend. Charlie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she was quickly falling in love with her. But she had a month to go on her bet with Brax. And she was utterly determined to lose it. She couldn't go anywhere near Charlie until she had that situation under control. The bet was something she never ever wanted Charlie to find out about. She knew she would lose her because of it. And she could not bear for that to happen.

"Let's wait until you're really sure," she suggested. "I want our first time together to be perfect, you know? I don't want you to ever have ay regrets."

Charlie smiled, a little relieved.

"I don't think I could ever regret being with you," she said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Joey arrived downstairs with her bags to find Ruby throwing a full scale tantrum. Ross and Patricia had left Charlie to try and calm the situation down but it looked like she was struggling.<p>

"I don't want you to go!" Ruby bellowed, stamping her foot and clenching both her tiny fists. "I want you to stay here! I don't like you living away from me!"

"I know, baby," Charlie said, on her knees in front of her daughter and struggling with her own tears. "I don't like living away from you either but..."

"Then stay here!" Ruby demanded. "Stay with me! Don't you love me?"

Charlie voice caught and she wiped her eyes.

"Of course I love you," she insisted. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

"But you keep leaving me!" Ruby complained. "I don't like it 'cause... I just don't like it!"

Folding her arms, she stormed away, pausing when she bumped right into Joey at the bottom of the vast staircase.

"And I don't like you either," she complained.

Charlie mouthed and apology and moved to sit on the floor, holding her head in her hands as Ruby cried. Feeling more than a little awkward, Joey sat down on the bottom step and reached out to hug Ruby, who surprisingly accepted her.

"I don't want Mum to go," the child said more quietly. "I don't want you to go either."

"I know," Joey said sadly, glancing at Charlie who was turned away from them both and rubbing her eyes. "But the thing is, your Mum's not going away because she wants to. She's working really hard – too hard sometimes and we have to tell her off for not resting. But she's doing it so that she can get a really great job and then you and her can live together really happily. She's doing it because she wants to give you the best life she can."

"But I want her here," Ruby said sadly. "I don't care what job she does."

"I understand that," Joey said gently. "But she's really just trying to do her best for you. And we've got to leave in a few minutes so you don't want her to go like this, do you? You want to give her a big hug and a big kiss and say goodbye properly."

She looked hopeful. Ruby glanced between her and Charlie before sighing dramatically and climbing into her mother's lap. She kissed her nose.

"I love you," she said earnestly.

Charlie wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close.

"I love you too," she said. "And I'll be home again on Friday. It won't be long, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby said reluctantly.

"And I'll call every day like I normally do," Charlie added.

Ruby nodded again and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I just miss you so much."

"I know, baby," Charlie said softly. "I miss you too."

Over Ruby's shoulder, Charlie mouthed 'thank you' to Joey who smiled bashfully and waited for the tender scene to come to a close.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey tries again to get out of the bet and she and Charlie confess their true feelings for each other…<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Joey really is digging herself deeper into this bet, isn't she? I advise you to enjoy the happiness while it's there though! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The corners of Brax's mouth twitched in amusement. With everyone back on campus, the shift in Charlie and Joey's relationship was obvious. Everyone had known they were dating but, having spent a month at Charlie's parents house, they appeared to have grown even closer.

"I don't believe you," Brax said.

He and Joey were seated across from each other in the kitchen.

"Why would I lie?" Joey asked.

He chewed his lip.

"That's what I can't figure out," he said. "Why would you want to lose the bet?"

"Look," Joey said sharply. "I have no desire to pay your rent for a month. For starters, I can't afford it. But more than that, I am not doing this to Charlie. She deserves better."

Leaning back in his seat, Brax folded his arms across his broad chest.

"If you really believed that then you'd tell her the truth," he pointed out.

"I can't do that," Joey said quietly. "She'll leave me."

"You're actually falling for her, aren't you?" Brax realised.

"Yes," Joey admitted. "The worst thing I've ever done is try to use her like that. I don't forgive myself for it. And that's why I'm so desperate for you to drop this whole thing and let us live in peace."

Brax shook his head.

"A bet is a bet," he said, standing up. "It's like... the law."

Joey rolled her eyes and scowled at him as he marched out of the kitchen. Sighing heavily, Joey took their dirty mugs and washed them up. She had one month to go and then it would all be over. Then she and Charlie could get on with their relationship without having to worry about repercussions.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks and Charlie felt like she was finally managing a happy balance between studying and having fun. She had become far more sociable with the rest of the corridor, although she maintained her weekends at home with her daughter. Sometimes, Joey would return home with her and sometimes she remained in halls in order to give Charlie some quality time with Ruby. All in all, Charlie felt more secure and settled than she ever had. It was a strange experience to feel relaxed around other people. She remained a little on edge when others were around but in Joey's company, she felt completely safe.<p>

That evening, Charlie got ready for her date with Joey. They'd booked theatre tickets and reserved a table at a posh restaurant. Taking her time, Charlie dressed in a particularly flattering red dress that showed a lot of leg. Joey had confessed to be a big fan of Charlie's legs so she was happy to show them off whenever possible. It was strange really; she had once made a point of not allowing herself to look or feel attractive. She had never wanted the attention. But now, knowing how Joey felt about her, it made her feel good.

* * *

><p>Having dressed up in her one and only suit, Joey applied a little lipstick and fixed her hair. She was excited about the evening ahead, partly because she had been looking forward to seeing <em>Priscilla Queen of the Desert <em>for ages and partly because she always looked forward to spending time with Charlie. She had never imagined herself as the happy, sappy relationship kind of person but apparently, she had been wrong. And she was thrilled about it.

Checking her reflection one more time, Joey headed out of her room and knocked on her girlfriend's door. Her breath caught when Charlie opened up. Every day, she seemed to grow more and more beautiful. Joey considered herself to be the luckiest person in the world.

"Wow," she said honestly.

Charlie blushed and did a small, self conscious twirl. Smiling broadly, Joey gathered her into her arms and kissed her.

"You look amazing," she said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Out in the city, Charlie and Joey sat opposite each other at a candlelit table. They sipped wine and ate their main courses, having both agreed to save room for a shared dessert.<p>

"I'm really excited about the show," Joey admitted. "I've watched the movie about a thousand times!"

Charlie grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it too," she said. "Although, I don't think I've actually seen the film."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well then, you have a real treat ahead of you!" she declared.

Charlie and Joey climbed out of the taxi and walked through the University grounds to their building. It had been a wonderful evening with nice wine and nice food. Joey almost felt like a grown up. And the show had been absolutely incredible – even better than the film, which Joey had made a mental note to dig out and watch with Charlie.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, under the moonlight, Charlie and Joey made their way across campus. Suddenly, Charlie stopped. Joey paused and gazed at her thoughtful face.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked a little worriedly.

"I'm great," Charlie replied.

She stepped closer and held Joey's other hand, gazing into her eyes.

"These last few months have been so amazing, Joey," she said. "I can't even begin to tell you how much joy you've brought to my life. I've never really had friends before. I've certainly never dated anyone. And I've never... I've never felt like this before."

"Felt like what before?" Joey asked.

"I'm in love with you," Charlie admitted.

She looked fearful as Joey continued to study her face.

"Have I messed everything up?" she asked anxiously.

Joey's smile reassured her immediately.

"I'm in love with you too," she said honestly.

Stepping forward, they closed the gap between them, kissing and oblivious to the world.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey discuss taking their relationship further…<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_We're getting close to the big reveal now so watch this space… Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

It was nearing one in the morning and Joey reluctantly forced herself to pull out of Charlie's embrace.

"I'd better go to my room," she said unhappily. "It's getting kind of late."

Charlie sat up from where she had been lying on her bed.

"Do you have to?" she asked shyly.

Joey looked surprised. She covered with a smile.

"People will start talking, Charlie Buckton..." she teased.

Charlie leant in and kissed her tenderly.

"I don't care," she said. "I think... I think I'm ready to let go of my past and be with you."

Overcome with joy and feeling honoured, Joey smiled and kissed her. She nudged Charlie back onto the bed, trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Charlie idly teased her breasts through her shirt. Then she pictured Brax looking smug and she pulled back. Charlie frowned and sat up.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "I'm new this kind of thing. I..."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Joey assured her, reaching out to hold her hand. "Not a thing."

"So you're pulling away from me... why?" Charlie wondered.

"It'll be our three month anniversary in a couple of weeks," Joey said. "Why don't we do it then instead?"

"You're turning down sex?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

She knew she teased her about it a lot but Charlie really had been very aware from the start that they shared a wall. And Joey had never struck her before as the kind of girl to hold back.

"Or is it just because it's with me?"

Joey's heart broke at how anxious her girlfriend looked. She turned to face Charlie, looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm in love with you," she said sincerely. "When I said that tonight, I meant it. And I really, really want to take things further."

Charlie grinned.

"But it's going to be your first time..."

"You don't want me to practice first like Watson did, do you?" Charlie asked in alarm. "I really, really don't want to do that. You're the only person I trust enough to..."

Joey placed her index finger gently on Charlie's lips. They both smiled.

"I _do not _want you to practice first!" Joey assured her. "I think I'd go crazy at the thought of someone stealing you away from me! But I do want it to be special. I want it to be perfect for you."

Charlie nodded, still embarrassed at the rejection but comforted by the reasoning.

"So why don't we wait just a couple more weeks?" Joey suggested. "Then we can make it perfect."

She smiled as Charlie nodded, leaning in to kiss her.

"And really, it's going to be my first time too," Joey pointed out.

Charlie drew back in sheer confusion. Joey had crammed in lots of sex over a very short period.

"I've never made love with anyone before," Joey explained. "It'll be a first. And I am so happy that it'll be with you."

Smiling joyfully, Charlie kissed her again.

"You could still stay the night," she ventured. "I know it's not my king size but..."

Joey chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You've got an early start tomorrow," she said. "The last thing you need is to have an uncomfortable night crammed into this thing."

"Okay," Charlie agreed reluctantly.

She did have early lectures in the morning and sharing a single bed hadn't been all that practical last time. Kissing her one more time, Joey stood and headed for the door. Charlie saw her out and locked up behind her, swooning a little as she flopped back down on her mattress. Two weeks. She could hardly believe that in two weeks, she would be losing her virginity properly, in the right way, with someone she loved, with someone who loved her.

* * *

><p>Next door, Joey hurriedly got changed and flung herself into bed. She'd wanted nothing more than to curl up with Charlie but the last thing she needed was for Brax to find out that they'd slept in the same room. He'd never believe that they hadn't done the deed and after all this time, she would win the bet and lose Charlie. She'd just about got away with it last time but she didn't want to push her luck.<p>

Sighing heavily, Joey gazed up at the ceiling. She felt terrible for stalling and for lying. She'd debated time and again over the last couple of months as to whether she should just tell the truth, apologise profusely and hopefully keep her girlfriend. But deep down, she knew that if Charlie ever found out that Joey had placed a bet on her virginity, she would lose her. Charlie might be sappy and emotional now, but if you crossed her, she was unlikely to be forgiving. Joey could more than imagine her shutting down completely, maybe even moving out. And she certainly wouldn't talk to her again. Their relationship would be over. And that, for Joey, would be the absolute end of the world.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey celebrate their three month anniversary…<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

In her room, Joey watched her clock turn to midnight and she breathed an audible sigh of relief. Her bet with Brax had officially been lost and tomorrow, well, today, was her three month anniversary with Charlie and they had planned on a particularly special night.

* * *

><p>At nine o'clock in the morning, Joey eagerly knocked on Charlie's bedroom door, clutching a tray containing toast with jam, a hot cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice and a small vase with a material rose in it. The future police officer opened up, looking cute and sleepy in her pyjamas with tousled hair untidily framing her face.<p>

"I was going to put the rose in my mouth but then I decided it wasn't very hygienic," Joey said with a cheeky grin by way of greeting.

Charlie laughed and welcomed her inside, touched that her girlfriend had gone to so much effort. She just hoped that the effort she was personally planning to go to this evening would be worth it.

"Happy anniversary," Joey said, presenting Charlie with the breakfast tray.

"Thank you," Charlie said sincerely. "Help me eat?"

Joey nodded eagerly and bounced onto the bed. Charlie brought the tray over more sedately, placing the vase on her desk and promising to keep the rose forever. Before even considering toast, she leant over and kissed Joey tenderly on the mouth.

"I love you," she whispered.

Joey rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you too."

She had never said a truer word.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan for today?" Joey wondered.<p>

With the breakfast tray pushed to one side, Charlie and Joey had been making out on the bed for some time.

"Well," Charlie said, lying on her side and facing her partner. "I was going to make us something special to eat and I thought we could spend the evening in here."

"Do you want to watch a DVD or something?" Joey asked.

Charlie pursed her lips and shook her head. Joey giggled as she realised what she meant. And now, Joey knew she could do it with almost a clear conscience. She knew that if Charlie ever found out that the bet had existed in the first place then she'd be terribly hurt. But she hoped that purposely losing the bet would at least count in her favour. Mostly though, she just hoped that Charlie never knew the person Joey had once been. She was utterly convinced that through being with Charlie, she had become a better human being and it was one of the many, many things she loved about her.

"Unless you don't want to?" Charlie added nervously, aware that she had turned her down a couple of weeks ago.

"I definitely want to," Joey said. "And I think tonight is going to be absolutely perfect."

"I hope so," Charlie agreed. "I've been waiting a long time!"

She laughed self consciously. Joey reached out to stroke her hair, gazing into her eyes.

"I know that I'm not even nearly good enough for you..." she said.

Charlie opened her mouth to interrupt but Joey kissed her instead.

"I know I'm not," she said firmly. "But you make me a better person. And if you'll let me, I'd love to spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make you happy. You mean the world to me, Charlie. I never knew I could feel like this about another person."

"Especially me," Charlie remarked.

Joey looked a little bewildered.

"I didn't exactly make it easy for you to become my friend, let alone anything more," Charlie reminded her. "And I honestly don't know why you decided to persevere but whatever the reason, I'm glad. I don't think I could live without you now."

They kissed again and again.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, having spent most of the day together, Charlie and Joey had reluctantly gone their separate ways in a bid to get ready for the evening ahead. The plan was a quiet evening in together in Charlie's room, which was always far tidier than Joey ever managed to keep hers.<p>

With Charlie busy sorting things out for the evening, Joey knocked on Brax's door with an envelope of cash. He opened up room ninety seven, on the other side of Charlie's and smirked at his friend. He was a bit annoyed about how Charlie was taking up all his best mate's time but he comforted himself with his belief that it wouldn't last.

"Well, well," he said, letting her in. "Have you come to pay me some money?"

"Here," Joey said, thrusting the envelope at him. "Now, I've lost the bet so let's say no more about it, please."

Brax smirked.

"I can't believe you lost on purpose," he said, shaking his head. "That's just lame."

"Yeah, well I'd lose a hell of a lot more than a few hundred dollars if Charlie found out."

"If Charlie found out what?" said a voice behind her.

Joey spun around in horror. She had come so close to leaving all of this behind. And she had fallen at the final hurdle.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie finds out about the bet and breaks up with Joey…<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_Things aren't going to be very easy between Charlie and Joey over the next few chapters but I hope you enjoy the drama. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Nothing," Joey lied, her voice far too high pitched.

She exchanged an awkward glance with Brax. Charlie studied her too hard.

"What am I not meant to find out?" she asked urgently.

"Nothing," Joey repeated. "Nothing."

"She just lost a bet, that's all," Brax said.

Joey struggled to figure out whether he was trying to help or not. Charlie moved closer.

"What bet?" she asked. "And what has it got to do with me?"

Joey opened her mouth to answer, panicking and finding she had nothing to say. She shut her mouth again, looking rather goldfish-like.

"Look, you may as well tell her," Brax said, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame to his bedroom. "If she loves you, it'll be okay."

Joey looked horrified. She shot her friend a look that could kill and then turned helplessly back to Charlie. The way her girlfriend searched her eyes was heartbreaking. She hated herself for the way she had inevitably let her down.

"What's going on, Joey?" Charlie asked, sounding particularly vulnerable.

Joey shoved her hands in her pockets and struggled over what to say. She opened and shut her mouth again several times.

"She bet that she could get you into bed within three months," Brax said.

Charlie stared at her and almost physically felt her heart breaking.

"I hate you," Joey said bitterly, storming past Brax and towards Charlie.

Unfortunately, the wannabe police officer turned and hurried into her own room, slamming the door in Joey's face and quickly turning the lock. Outside, Joey pressed her face against the door, calling her girlfriend's name. Inside, Charlie lay on her bed, overcome with bitter tears.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Joey still hadn't stopped trying to get Charlie to open the door. She knocked and called and begged. She'd sunk down onto the floor, tearfully pleading with the woman she loved.<p>

"Jo, maybe you should give up for tonight," Shannon said, crouching beside her. "She'll just need some time to cool off."

Joey shook her head.

"She's never going to forgive me," she said sadly.

Shannon sighed and sat down cross legged on the floor.

"I don't mean to say I told you so but..."

"You can say it to me as much as you like," Joey said quietly, leaning away from the door. "But don't let Charlie know that you knew. She's going to be feeling really alone right now. She needs friends. Don't ruin your relationship with her the way I have. Please? Please be there for her."

Shannon nodded. She squeezed Joey's hand and left her to it. Joey returned to the door, leaning her full weight against it as she balanced on her knees.

"Charlie, please open the door. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," was the first, bitter reply.

"I love you," Joey said.

Suddenly she fell forward, landing on her hands just inside the room as Charlie opened up. She towered over her, looking bitter, tearful and angry.

"I want you to stay the hell away from me, Joey," she warned.

"But I lost the bet!" Joey said desperately, still on her knees. "I lost it because I love you."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have made it in the first place," Charlie said.

She nudged her quickly out of the room and slammed the door again. Joey sank onto the carpet in the hallway in tears.

* * *

><p>Charlie hadn't slept all night. She'd curled up in bed and sobbed her heart out. She considered leaving University early and going back home several times. But she didn't want Ruby to see her heartbroken and she doubted her parents would be very sympathetic. They liked Joey and they had no objection to their daughter being gay but they were generally very cold. Unfortunately, without Joey, they were now all she had in the world and that only made her feel sadder.<p>

Hauling herself out of bed, aware that she had to get ready for a ten o'clock lecture, Charlie grabbed her towel and wash bag. Heading out of the room, she landed clumsily on the floor. Coming to her senses, she looked back at what she'd fallen over. Joey lay, sprawled on the floor looking tearful, sleepy and messy.

"You slept out here all night?" Charlie realised.

"I'm so sorry I let you down," Joey said earnestly. "Please, can we at least talk about it?"

"We don't have anything to say to each other," Charlie decided.

Leaving Joey a heap on the floor, Charlie scrambled to her feet and locked herself quickly in the shower. Stripping off and turning the water on, Charlie stepped beneath the spray. Heaving sobs took over. Of all the ways she had imagined spending this particular morning, this was not it. She was just relieved that she'd realised what Joey Collins was really like before it had been too late.

* * *

><p>"Joey, get over it," Brax said, finding his friend still on the floor as he headed out for a lecture.<p>

The young woman, with messy hair and the same clothes on from yesterday, leapt up quickly and punched him square in the jaw.

"How could you do that to me?" she demanded.

"Would it have been better to lie?" Brax asked, clutching his face.

Joey struggled over what to say.

"You started this, Joey and it backfired on you," Brax told her. "So dust yourself off, get over the frigid cow and be the person you used to be. She was fun. The lesbian urge to merge or whatever you've called it over the last few months has been seriously dull. I want my friend back."

Without another word, he marched off. Joey sank onto the floor again as a fresh wave of tears engulfed her.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie turns to Ruby and Joey turns to alcohol…<em>


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

It had been five, painfully long days. Joey had got even less school work done than normal and had tried and failed on approximately a thousand occasions to talk to Charlie. Her now ex-girlfriend was doing a great job of freezing her out. The whole thing was heartbreaking. And in the same way that Charlie was blanking her, Joey was blanking Brax. She knew it probably wasn't fair but she couldn't help but hold him responsible for everything. If only he had let her out of the bet at the beginning then she wouldn't be in this mess now. _No_, she thought soberly. _If you hadn't been stupid enough to make the bet in the first place then you wouldn't be in this mess now_.

Hearing Charlie's footsteps in the hall, a sound she had alarmingly come to recognise, Joey leapt up and hurried out of her room. She saw Charlie juggling her a backpack and a carrier bag along with her keys as she tried to let herself into her room.

"Charlie," Joey said, stepping up close behind her.

Charlie ignored her and stuck her key in the lock.

"Charlie..." Joey tried again.

To her surprise, the future police officer whirled around, fixing her with her iciest stare.

"Am I going to have to take out a restraining order?" she snapped.

"Charlie, I just want to talk..." Joey begged.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said, dumping her bags on her desk chair behind her. "You're nothing but a liar and a fake. I regret every single second I spent thinking that you were something different."

"But I am something different!" Joey said desperately.

She reached out to touch Charlie's shoulders but was pushed roughly away.

"Don't touch me," she said bitterly.

"Charlie, I love you so much and I know I made a mistake but..."

"I let you into my heart, Joey," Charlie said, not caring if she sounded over dramatic. "I told you everything about me, even the painful stuff. I let you spend a month bonding with my daughter, for goodness sake. And it was all a lie!"

"It wasn't," Joey insisted. "Everything I've said to you, I meant. I love you. I need you."

"Well, I don't love you," Charlie lied.

Her heart ached with how much she still loved her and shutting her out was the only way she could get through the day.

"Charlie, please?" Joey begged, literally sinking onto her knees. "Please can we find a way to fix this? You'll never know how sorry I am..."

"I don't believe I word that comes out of your mouth, Joey," Charlie said. "And I don't want to hear anything more. You used me. You treated me as a bet, a game for you and your shitty little friends to play. You will never have any idea how much you've hurt me. And I'm not a forgiving kind of girl. So why don't you just run along with Brax and try and ruin some other girl's life? Or better still, grow up and try to do something useful with _your_ life. But either way, leave me alone. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want all the crappy little presents you keep leaving me..."

She promptly stormed further into the room and dumped five red roses into Joey's arms.

"All I can hope is that you're so short of cash now that you've paid Brax off, that you can't afford to stay at Uni. Then you'll have to move out and I'll never have to see you again. You can go back to your poor little house and your pathetic mattress on the floor. I don't even know why I ever thought you were good enough for me."

With that, she slammed the door in Joey's tearful face. Joey remained there for several minutes, trying and failing not to cry. Slowly, she stood up, leaving the roses by the door. Taking a deep breath, she headed into her own room, tucked herself into bed and wept.

* * *

><p>In the room next door, Charlie sank onto her own bed with her head in her hands. She worried that she had been too harsh. She wasn't entirely sure where some of the things she had said had come from. Joey had been paranoid about her family's wealth ever since she realised that Charlie had been brought up in a mansion. But it had never been an issue for Charlie. She hadn't cared where or what Joey had come from so long as she loved her.<p>

"But she never did love you, Charlie," she said to herself. "She was using you the whole time."

* * *

><p>The following evening, Charlie headed home as usual to spend the weekend with Ruby. Joey watched her go with her nose pressed against the window.<p>

"Joey Collins, you're pathetic," said a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned around to find Brax, Angelo, Liam and Aden standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me if my heartbreak is a spectacle for you," she said coldly.

"It is," Angelo said in a rather more gentle tone than Brax had used. "So, we're taking you out to get wasted and hopefully laid. Come on."

"I don't want to," Joey said, alarmed at how like a petulant child she sounded.

"We're not taking no for an answer," Brax said, stepping forward and pulling Joey to her feet.

* * *

><p>Having put Ruby to bed for the night, Charlie felt listless. With no inclination to spend the evening making small talk with her parents, she headed up to her own room. Flopping on the bed, Charlie sighed heavily. She toyed with her mobile phone, wondering what Joey was doing. It was so hard to be torn between love and hate. She tossed her phone away and stood up, getting into her pyjamas. It was hard to be in this room now, considering the love and affection she had shared with Joey here. But she knew she had to get over it and move on.<p>

* * *

><p>Joey sat in the crowded bar, getting increasingly drunk and miserable. She sank lower and lower on the bench that was holding her up, unable to stop thinking about Charlie.<p>

"She's checking you out," Brax said, nodding towards a pretty girl in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, if she's checking me out in my current state then I judge her," Joey said sourly. "I'm a mess."

"Maybe she thinks she can save you," Brax suggested.

Without warning, he waved and called the girl over to their table.

* * *

><p>Charlie had just got into bed when there was a small knock on the door.<p>

"Yes?"

Ruby poked her head around the door.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked.

Charlie smiled a little tearfully and lifted the covers so that her daughter could climb in.

"Why are you sad?" Ruby wondered.

"I'm not sad," Charlie lied.

"You're crying. And you're not smiling with your eyes."

Charlie laughed softly at how perceptive her five year old was. She seemed far too adult for her years.

"It's just been a long week," Charlie said. "But how could I not be happy when I'm with you?"

Satisfied, Ruby smiled and snuggled up in her mother's arms.

* * *

><p>"I just love her so much, you know?" Joey drunkenly wailed.<p>

The girl, whose name she didn't recall, shifted uncertainly and looked rather desperate to get back to her friends.

"And I know I fucked up," Joey rambled. "But it was one mistake, you know? One mistake. Granted, it was a big one and if you knew Charlie the way that I do then you'd totally understand where she's coming from. But how can you love someone one minute and hate them the next? I miss her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's the one that makes me a better person. Do you know what I mean?"

"Uh... I think so," the girl said awkwardly.

"I need to make her love me again," Joey continued. "How can I get her to love me again?"

"I don't know," the girl told her. "Listen, I'm just gonna..."

She jerked a thumb in her friends' direction. Joey barely noticed her leave as she sank back on the bench, musing to herself about how she could win Charlie's heart back.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey are brought together by an emergency…<em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

It had been a painful month of failed apologies from Joey to Charlie. Every word seemed to have fallen on deaf ears and every day, Joey's heart broke a bit more. She hated herself for letting her girlfriend down. And she knew she would do anything to get her back. But it seemed like Charlie had completely shut down and didn't even want to try and work things out.

"Hi, Charlie," she greeted softly when she saw her ex-girlfriend walking down the corridor, out to class. "How are you?"

"Not interested," Charlie said bitterly, brushing past her.

Joey's heart sank as she watched her depart. She gazed after her until she was long out of sight. Sighing heavily, Joey headed into her own room and flopped down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered if there would ever be any way back to Charlie's heart.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked back along the corridor after her lecture. She had time to pack and then she would be going home to spend the weekend with Ruby.<p>

"What do you want?" she demanded, sighing heavily when she realised that Joey was parked outside her door.

"I need to talk to you," Joey said urgently.

"When are you going to figure out that I don't give a shit about anything you have to say?" Charlie snapped.

Joey shifted into a sitting position to her knees.

"Charlie, I love you so much," she said desperately. "Please, please give me another chance."

"What, to lie to me again?" Charlie said, anxious to get into her room and start packing.

She was desperately looking forward to seeing her daughter for the weekend.

"I swear I will never lie to you again," Joey told her. "I will spend the rest of my life proving how..."

"I don't care!" Charlie bellowed, surprising both of them. "Do you have any idea how much it took for me to let you in? I gave you my heart. I let you spend time with my daughter! I called you my girlfriend and I was even considering sleeping with you! I gave you everything I had you just trashed it. I never want to be with you again. You're a hateful, spiteful, cruel person and I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"But... but I'm different to what I was before," Joey begged tearfully. "I'm a better person. I'm not the same girl who made that bet and that's because of you, Charlie. You made me into a good person and I'm so sorry for everything that happened. If you'd just..."

"I'm not interested," Charlie said, shoving past her and unlocking her door.

She turned back, looking sadly at Joey, still on the floor.

"Please," she said more gently. "Please just leave me alone."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Joey was no happier. Brax had gone home for the week to sort out some sort of trouble at home with his brothers but he'd left her his car keys. Subsequently, Joey had gone out for a drive. It was getting late and she was tired but for as long as she could keep her eyes open, she was keen to keep driving and listening to music. Her iPod seemed full of tragic love songs that made her think of Charlie constantly.<p>

Hearing her tummy growl loudly over the music which was at a substantial volume and turned off to grab a McDonalds takeaway to eat at home. It was a week day so Charlie would be around. She didn't really do anything in the evening except studying now.

* * *

><p>On the top floor of Kent House, nicknamed The Penthouse, Charlie was charging round her room, frantically throwing clothes in her case and praying that she wouldn't miss the bus back home. Tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't even have the time to wipe them away. Her heart pounded as she checked that she had everything.<p>

Storming out of her room, she slammed the door and hurriedly locked up. Whirling back around, she charged down the corridor, not looking ahead in time to stop herself running straight into Joey. Both women landed on the floor. Joey's milkshake went flying and made a mess on the floor.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Joey asked, noting the fright in her former girlfriend's eyes.

Charlie just pulled herself to her feet and tried to run off.

"Charlie!" Joey said desperately, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Ruby's in the hospital," Charlie explained frantically. "She's unconscious. I have to go."

"How are you getting there?" Joey asked, also panicked.

"Why does that matter?" Charlie demanded, breaking free from her grip and trying to leave again.

"Brax left me his car," Joey explained. "I could drive you. It'll be quicker than the bus."

Charlie hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was spend an hour in the car with Joey. But if it would bring her closer to her daughter quicker then she had to take it.

"Would you?" she asked anxiously.

Abandoning the mess on the floor, Joey nodded and they hurried out of the building together.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… in the car, Joey explains herself to Charlie…<em>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Charlie sat as close to the window and as far away from Joey as she could manage. Joey glanced worriedly at her, sighing heavily as she started the car.

"This isn't a good time to tell you I can't drive, is it?" she said.

Charlie looked alarmed and angry.

"Sorry," Joey said quickly. "Bad joke."

She pulled out of her parking space and out towards the exit of the campus.

"You are insured though, aren't you?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Um..."

"Great!" Charlie snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. "Now I'm breaking the law by being in the car with you. Thanks a bunch, Joey. I was better off on the bus."

"It's double the journey," Joey pointed out. "You need to get to the hospital as quickly as possible, don't you?"

Charlie nodded and sighed heavily. She leant back against the window and closed her eyes, feeling sick.

"What's wrong with her?" Joey asked.

"Do you care?"

Joey jerked her head to face Charlie before forcing her eyes back on the road. The last thing they needed was an accident.

"Of course I care," she said bitterly. "I love Ruby. You know that."

"I thought you loved me too so clearly I'm not a good judge of feelings."

"I did love you," Joey said. "I still do. And I wish there was a way that we could work things out."

"Well, we can't," Charlie snapped. "Get over it. I have."

Joey resisted making a comment. Now probably wasn't the time.

* * *

><p>The next half an hour continued in awkward silence. Charlie looked out of the window and Joey focussed on the road ahead.<p>

"Charlie..." she ventured, turning right and aware that they would be at the hospital in twenty minutes at least.

"I don't really want to talk to you," Charlie replied.

"You don't have to," Joey said. "Just listen?"

Charlie was struck by the hope in her former lover's voice. She swallowed and reluctantly turned her head, allowing Joey the space to speak. Joey took a deep breath and tried to relax her death grip on the steering wheel as nerves began to take over. Perhaps trying to have this particular discussion while she was driving wasn't such a good idea.

"I was a very different person when I made that stupid bet with Brax," she ventured.

"That stupid, hurtful bet that cheapened me to a few hundred dollars," Charlie interjected.

"That stupid, hurtful bet that cheapened you to a few hundred dollars," Joey agreed. "I don't actually remember making it, except that it was on a night that you'd been really rude to me, to all of us. I assume I started it as a joke and didn't expect Brax to make me follow through."

She glanced at Charlie out of the corner of her eye but couldn't read her expression.

"Then in the morning, I tried to take it back but he wouldn't let me," Joey explained. "I was hungover and you walked into the kitchen and you were rude to me again. I guess I just snapped. You'd been so indifferent to all of us and I didn't understand why at that point. I didn't take the time to get to know your heart. I just thought you were mean and it didn't matter."

Charlie swallowed. Joey's words hit home. She had been particularly unpleasant when she'd first moved into the Penthouse. She knew that. And all the while she and Joey had dated, she'd tried to make up for it. Now, she knew she had shut down again. The one time she'd been brave enough to let someone in, she'd got hurt. And she was afraid of laying herself bare again now.

"Initially, when I asked to spend time with you," Joey said, "it was because of the bet. But after I'd spent a few minutes in your company, I knew I couldn't go through with it. You'd hidden the most amazing, beautiful heart and I think I started falling in love with you that very day. I saw such a different side to you and I felt like we got close really quickly."

"And yet you still lied to me," Charlie put in but with less venom than expected.

Joey sighed and nodded.

"I tried to back out of it but Brax thought that I was afraid of losing and made sure it stayed in place," she said. "I was falling so deeply and so quickly for you that I didn't know what to do. You shared more and more of yourself with me and I couldn't bear to hurt you. And I knew if I told you the truth, then I would."

"How magnanimous," Charlie commented.

"And selfishly," Joey conceded, "I was terrified of losing you. You'd come to mean everything to me and I didn't want you to hate me. I thought if I could just lose the bet then we'd say no more about it. No harm, you know?"

"Except that you were deceiving me and whether I knew it or not, that was an abuse of trust."

"I know," Joey said softly.

Charlie's eye narrowed as she watched Joey quickly wipe her face.

"I betrayed you, Charlie and I'm so sorry. You let me into your heart. You introduced me to your daughter. You let me come and stay with you for a month in the holidays. You brought so much joy to my life and I am so, so sorry for what I did."

She took another deep breath.

"I know it's inexcusable," Joey said.

"Unforgivable," Charlie corrected.

"Unforgivable," Joey agreed gravely. "But I wish you could at least understand where I'm coming from."

"Where are you coming from?" Charlie asked.

"You changed my life, Charlie," Joey said earnestly. "You took a girl who had nothing, felt like nothing, was convinced she had nothing to give... you gave me life. You gave me a desire to work hard, to make something of myself. You put a halt to all my stupid choices, sleeping around, getting pissed out of my head. You turned me into what I like to think was a worthwhile human being. I mean, I could never study as hard as you do but I tried. I stopped craving meaningless sex because I had very meaningful love. You made me want to be a better person. I actually hoped, one day, that you and I would set up home together and be a family with Ruby."

She chewed her lip anxiously as she turned into the hospital car park. Charlie silently admitted that that's what she had hoped too.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now," she said sadly as Joey parked the car. "It's over."

Joey sighed heavily and nodded, killing the engine.

"I know," she said unhappily. "I know you were always too good for me. And I know I don't deserve a second chance. But I need _you _to know that I love you with all my heart. And even if I can't be with you again, Charlie, I'd do anything to be your friend. I'd do anything to keep you in my life, even if it's only a small way. Every time you ignore me or get angry with me, it feels like my soul is being destroyed. I mean, I don't expect things to be equal. I could just... I don't know..."

Charlie looked puzzled.

"I mean, well, I could try and do stuff to make things up to you," Joey ventured, not caring how pathetic she sounded. "Make you breakfast, do you favours... hand library books back on your behalf or something. I don't know. Just... something?"

She turned with watery eyes.

"Please let me be part of your life, Charlie," she begged.

Charlie hesitated. She studied Joey's sad face and felt overwhelmed with sudden compassion.

"I've got to get in to see Rubes," she said, undoing her seatbelt and opening the car door.

Joey nodded. Sighing heavily, she leant back against her seat. A few moments later, Charlie opened the door again and leant inside the car.

"Would you mind coming in with me?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby is diagnosed with Meningitis and Charlie and Joey spend the night at the hospital with her…<em>


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Mum! Dad!" Charlie called desperately as she arrived in the emergency department.

Joey followed behind her, hoping that things with Ruby weren't too serious. Whatever Charlie thought, Joey had come to love the little girl as if she was a member of her own family.

"Charlie," Ross said.

"How is she? _Where_ is she?"

Ross nodded towards the glass window in front of him. Charlie turned and her heart surged as she saw her baby girl, looking so small in the big hospital bed. She wasn't awake and was attached to far too many tubes and machines. Instinctively, Charlie felt for Joey's hand and squeezed it for all she was worth. Joey remained quiet, standing close beside the love of her life, hoping to offer any support that she needed.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked in a small voice.

With her free hand, she hurriedly wiped tears away.

"They think she has an infection," Ross explained. "Possible Meningitis."

"Why does she have that big cut on her head?" Charlie asked, not able to tear her gaze away from her daughter.

"She fainted and fell down the stairs," her mother explained.

Charlie's heart raced and more tears flowed as she leant closer to the glass, staring.

"Which one of you is Ruby's mother?" the Doctor asked, appearing as if from nowhere and eyeing the three women with some confusion.

Charlie's mother opened her mouth to speak but her daughter interrupted.

"I am," Charlie said, stepping forward. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's got Meningitis," the Doctor explained. "But we think we've caught it early enough to treat it efficiently."

Charlie nodded, still clutching Joey's hand tightly.

"So, she's going to be okay?" she asked.

"We certainly expect so," the Doctor replied.

"Can I see her?" Charlie requested.

"Of course you can," the Doctor, a kind faced man in his thirties said. "As a precautionary measure, we're asking those who have had contact and those who will have contact with Ruby, to take a tablet first. If you come this way then we can organise that and then you can go in and see her."

Joey expected Charlie to drop her hand but she didn't. Joey obediently followed her ex-girlfriend down the corridor and accepted the pill she was offered.

"I can't do this without you," Charlie admitted quietly as they approached Ruby's hospital room again.

Realising it wasn't an appropriate time to feel happy, Joey processed the information without speaking or smiling. But for every minute that Charlie retained physical contact, Joey was thrilled.

* * *

><p>Mr and Mrs Buckton waited impatiently outside the room and eventually headed to the nearest cafe for a coffee. Oblivious, Charlie approached her daughter's bed.<p>

"Ruby?" she said softly.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet, I'm afraid," the nurse said gently before exiting the room.

Charlie finally let go of Joey and sank into the chair beside the bed. She took Ruby's tiny hand in hers and kissed it, careful not to disturb any of the tubes.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me," Charlie said tearfully. "But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

She glanced up at Joey who hovered politely behind her.

"And nor is Joey," she said, returning her attention to her daughter. "We're both here for you. We love you."

She glanced back at Joey who moved forward, to the other side of the bed and took Ruby's free hand.

"That's right," she said softly. "We love you and we need you to wake up so we can tell you that and spoil you rotten."

Charlie smiled sadly.

"What better reason could there be to wake up than that?" she remarked affectionately.

* * *

><p>It was gone midnight when Charlie's parents broached the subject of them all going home. Charlie looked horrified.<p>

"I don't want to leave her," she said. "I want to stay here."

The four of them were standing outside the room, looking in on Ruby through the glass.

"I don't think you can," her mother said.

"You might be able to," Joey said helpfully. "When I was a kid, I went into hospital and they offered to let my Mum stay with me because I was so small."

Charlie looked hopeful and immediately dashed off to ask the nurse if she could stay.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Ruby's grandparents had reluctantly gone home. Charlie had quietly asked if Joey could stay for a little while longer. Her friend had agreed quickly and now, they were sat on either side of Ruby's bed, talking softly to her and to each other.<p>

When Charlie started yawning, Joey suggested that she climbed into the bed that the hospital had provided her with.

"Do you want me to head out?" she asked anxiously.

She hadn't quite figured out where she was going to sleep. The back of Brax's car didn't look all that comfortable and she felt a bit nervous in a big city.

"Would you stay for a little longer? Until I fall asleep?" Charlie asked. "I can give you the key to the house. I asked Mum and Dad if you could stay there when you were in the bathroom."

Joey smiled and nodded, thanking her.

"I don't think you need to thank me," Charlie said. "It's you that's kept me going all evening. Thank you."

Joey smiled.

"I'd do anything for you, Charlie," she said sincerely.

Charlie sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I wish things had been different between us," she admitted quietly.

Joey reached out and held her hand.

"Me too," she said. "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby regains consciousness and Joey pledges her commitment to both her and Charlie…<em>


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The first thing Joey was aware of when she woke up was that she was in a vast amount of pain. She sat up and felt her back crack as she tried to stretch, rub her eyes and figure out where she was all at the same time.

"What are you doing?" said a young voice behind her.

Joey yelped in fright and clutched her chest. Whirling around, she saw Ruby lying in bed looking mildly puzzled.

"Rubes, don't do that to me!" Joey begged, letting out an embarrassed laugh.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back. She'd driven Charlie to the hospital to be with her daughter who had contracted Meningitis. Charlie had asked her to stay until she'd fallen asleep. Unfortunately, Joey had fallen asleep right after and apparently spent the night leaning forward in an uncomfortable chair, resting her head on the side of the hospital bed, upon which, Charlie was still sleeping.

"Sorry," Ruby said.

Joey pulled her chair closer to the little girl.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sick," Ruby said unhappily. "Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes," Joey told her. "You weren't feeling very well."

"My head hurts," Ruby revealed.

Joey nodded sympathetically and took Ruby's tiny hand.

"You got sick at the top of a flight of stairs," Joey said. "And you tumbled all the way down!"

She said with such drama that she succeeded in making the five year old laugh. But it wasn't lost on her that Ruby was very pale and did not look well at all, despite her attempts to smile.

"Did you sleep here the whole night?" Ruby wondered.

Joey nodded.

"And Mum?"

Joey nodded again.

"Will Mum stay the whole time I'm here?"

"I presume so," Joey said, intrigued by the particular line of questioning.

Ruby nodded thoughtfully and then winced. She had a lot of pain in her neck.

"How long will we be here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "But we can talk to the Doctor today and see where we stand."

Ruby nodded again and winced again. Joey saw the beginnings of tears and quickly but gently reached out to hold her. She kissed the top of her head and promised that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"I'm sleepy," Ruby admitted.<p>

It was now the afternoon and she had been awake for several hours. She found the treatment, although infrequent, very painful and she didn't think she'd ever cried so much all in one go. She'd done her best to be brave and she appreciated the company of Charlie, Joey, Ross and Patricia.

"Well, we'll go and let you get some sleep," Charlie said, gently stroking Ruby's hair.

The five year old looked immediately panicked.

"You'll come back?" she asked urgently.

"Of course we'll come back," Charlie assured her. "We'll just step out for a little while and go get some lunch and then we'll come back and spend the rest of the day with you."

"And night?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"I'll be here overnight again," Charlie promised.

Ruby nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too," Charlie replied, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ross and Patricia had gone home and Charlie and Joey were sitting at a table in the hospital cafe.<p>

"Thank you for staying with us," Charlie said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Joey replied.

Charlie caught the look of pain on her face.

"You really need to spend the night at my parents tonight, Joey," she said. "You look like you've really hurt yourself."

"Nah, I'm good," Joey said, flashing a winning smile. "It's just a few creaks."

"You can't sleep in a chair again," Charlie said. "You need to go to my parents tonight. I mean, well, that's assuming that you're staying. I guess you really need to go back to Uni."

She frowned, painfully aware of how much she needed her.

"It's the weekend," Joey said. "And let's face it, I don't have anything better to do."

The smiled tenderly at each other.

"Plus, I want to be with you," Joey added. "You need to look after Ruby and I need to look after you. It's just the way it is."

Without thinking, Charlie reached out and took her hand.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "For everything."

Joey squeezed her hand. Once again, she wished that she had handled things differently. If she hadn't made such a stupid mistake and if she hadn't tried to cover it up, then perhaps she would be here as Charlie's girlfriend instead of her friend. Still, it was better than nothing. She was genuinely happy to be of any use that she could possibly be. Even if it could never be anything more than friendship, Joey was determined to prove just how much she loved both Charlie and Ruby and how much she wanted to be part of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby continues to improve and Charlie and Joey change their sleeping arrangements…<em>


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

It had been a few days. Despite Charlie's protestations, Joey had spent every night in the uncomfortable chair between the beds.

"It's seriously not good for your back, Joey," Charlie complained.

"I'm fine," Joey lied.

"I can hear you creaking!"

Joey frowned and stretched her back a little and privately admitted that she was in a fair amount of pain. However, being there to support Charlie as Ruby's frail body healed, was the most important thing in the world.

"Why doesn't Joey share your bed, Mum?" Ruby piped up.

Both women stared at her. She sounded so innocent and unaware of what she was saying.

"You shared a bed at home," she elaborated. "Remember?"

Charlie and Joey glanced at each other, looking and feeling uncomfortable.

"We wouldn't both fit on a single," Joey told her.

Ruby frowned and studied the bed.

"Mum and I have slept on a single together before."

"Yeah, but you're much tinier than I am," Joey said with a grin.

As she spoke she moved forward and hugged the five year old. Ruby giggled as Joey reined kisses on her head.

"Now, I gather that the nice Doctor said that if you were really, really good, I could go and buy you some chocolate from the vending machine," she said.

Ruby's eyes lit up.

"I've been super good!" she said.

Joey glanced back at Charlie with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think she's been good, Charlie?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Charlie teased. "I just don't know."

"I have been good!" Ruby squeaked, looking like she was about to combust.

Joey stepped back, folding her arms and pretending to deliberate. When it looked like Ruby was about to start jumping up and down in giddy excitement, which would not be good for all the machines she was currently hooked up to, Joey gave in.

"Of course you've been good," she said. "You're always good. Do you have a particular chocolaty request?"

"Surprise me!" Ruby said, beaming.

Joey nodded and headed out of the room. Charlie moved to perch on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired," Ruby admitted. "But I think chocolate will help."

Charlie chuckled and held her hand.

"You've been so brave through all of this, Rubes," she said. "I know it's been scary but I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't like the thing they did on my back," Ruby said with a small frown. "The lumby punker."

Charlie nodded, not correcting her. She kissed the back of her daughter's tiny hand. The lumber puncture had been almost as painful for her as it had been for Ruby. All she'd wanted to do was rush in and take all her pain away. She'd known from the first moment that she'd found out Ruby was ill that she would die for her daughter without a second's hesitation.

"The chocolate fairy's here," Joey said, reappearing in the room.

Ruby's eyes widened at the three chocolate bars she held in her hand.

"Three bars for three people," Joey told her.

Ruby pouted.

"But you get first pick."

This time, Ruby grinned. She chose quickly and tore off the wrapper. Joey gave Charlie the next choice and together, the three of them tucked in.

* * *

><p>That night, when Ruby had dropped off to sleep, Joey prepared to curl up in her chair.<p>

"I want to swap tonight," Charlie told her, sounding firm.

"Huh?" Joey said.

"You sleep in the bed and I'll sleep in the chair."

"No way," Joey said quickly, shaking her head.

"Joey, you're going to end up in agony if you sleep in that horrible chair one more time."

Joey shrugged and winced at the same time.

"I'm in agony already. And it'll only be a couple more nights. It's fine."

"Joey, I'm serious," Charlie said, sounding exactly that.

Joey leant forward and took her ex-girlfriend's hands, looking into her eyes.

"Charlie, you have to be at your best in order to support your daughter," she said. "She needs you to be well. You need to give her your best, okay? And if you spend a night in this chair, you won't be able to. So I'm not arguing with you. I'm sleeping in the chair and you're in the bed. Okay?"

Charlie hesitated and looked at their joined hands. For a moment, Joey thought she would break contact but she didn't.

"I don't want you to be in pain if I could have helped you," she said quietly.

Things had certainly changed between over the past few days. This time last week, the only conversation Charlie had offered had been vast amounts of shouting. Now, they both felt closer than they had ever been.

"I can cope," Joey promised. "I swear."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, rather exhausted from the day, Charlie tucked herself into bed. In the dark, she heard Joey settle in the chair beside her. Charlie stretched her hands out on either side, feeling to see if there would be enough room.<p>

"Joey?" she whispered.

"Yes, Charlie?" Joey replied.

"We could just about fit on here. Together."

Joey's eyes widened and her heart lurched at the thought of sharing Charlie's bed, however platonically.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"I want to," she said. "I don't want you sleeping in the chair."

"Charlie, you hated me last week," Joey pointed out sadly.

"And then you showed me who you really are," Charlie replied evenly. "Come up here."

Taking a deep breath, Joey stood and climbed a little clumsily onto the bed. Charlie wrapped her arms around her and they snuggled up close.

"I know nothing is ever going to happen between us again," she ventured. "But I am grateful for the way you've looked after us both this week. We really appreciate it."

"Like I said," Joey said softly, only too aware of the close proximity of Charlie's perfect body. "I'd do anything for you. For both of you. You're the two most important people in my life."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby has a particular request of her mother…<em>


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Anything I want?" Ruby asked, wide eyed.

She and Joey were sitting on her hospital bed. The five year old was set to leave the hospital and go back home the next date, although she wasn't quite as excited as everyone had expected her to be. She had been rather thrilled when Charlie and Joey had taken her out in a wheelchair around the grounds. They had had lots of fun.

"Well, within reason," Joey said. "I'm not going to be able to turn into a bunny or anything."

Ruby laughed loudly. As a celebration of her recovery, Joey had said that if she had one wish, she would try to provide it for her.

"Could you turn into a puppy?" Ruby asked. "I'd really like a puppy."

Joey chuckled.

"Afraid not," she said.

Ruby didn't look too disappointed. She chewed her lip and looked behind them, out into the corridor, just in case someone was around. She didn't want to be overheard.

"Could you convince Mum to let me live with her?" she asked.

Joey swallowed, struck by the sincerity in the little girl's voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Like... at school. You know, where you and Mum live? In that room. Do you think... do you think maybe Mum would let me live with her in there? I'll be really, really good. I could sleep on the wind bed..."

"The wind bed?" Joey asked.

"You know, the one where... where you put the thingy in and it blows wind into..."

"The airbed," Joey chuckled.

Ruby blushed and giggled, nodding.

"That," she said. "And I wouldn't bring that many toys and I'd be super quiet when she needs to do her homework and stuff. I'd be on my best behaviour every single minute. And maybe... maybe when Mum needs to be alone, I could go and play in your room. Could I?"

"Uh..." Joey struggled.

She looked around, not entirely sure what to say. Finally, she focussed back on Ruby.

"Would you really want to live in a tiny room?" she asked.

"If I could be with Mum then yes," Ruby replied, nodding by way of confirmation.

"Even though you live in that big house with all those toys?" Joey asked.

Ruby nodded again.

"I miss Mum," she said.

Her voice was heartbreaking.

"I don't think it's something I can do, Rubes," Joey said diplomatically.

"Please?" Ruby begged. "Mum listens to you!"

"I'm not really sure that's true," Joey ventured.

"What's not true?"

Ruby and Joey both jumped in fright as Charlie glided into the room.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked curiously.

Joey struggled to find the words. She didn't want to put her friend into an awkward position. But she felt like it was something she ought to know.

"I was asking Joey to ask you if I could come and live with you," Ruby blurted out.

She was trembling slightly, at risk of being overwhelmed by her feelings.

"At Uni?" Charlie asked, looking a little helplessly at Joey who silently willed her to hear Ruby out.

"Yes," Ruby said. "I was telling Joey. I'd be really good and when you didn't want me around then I could play in her room instead. And I could sleep on the airbed..."

She said the last word with particularly emphasis that only made sense to Joey.

"And I'd be really quiet and let you study and..."

"Ruby," Charlie said gently, moving to sit beside her.

Ruby was now wedged between Charlie and Joey.

"Do you want me to...?" Joey offered, jerking a thumb in the direction of the door.

Charlie shook her head so Joey stayed put.

"Where has this come from, Rubes?" Charlie asked gently. "I thought you were happy with Nan and Granddad."

"I do love them," Ruby said quietly. "But I miss you."

"I see you every week," Charlie pointed out.

"I want to see you every day," Ruby replied.

"I call you every day."

"It's not the same."

Everyone frowned.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Since you left," Ruby said. "I want to come with you. I promise I'll be a good girl. I promise."

Charlie reached out and cuddled her daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"It's not about you being good, Ruby," she said. "You're _always _good."

"Don't you want me?" Ruby asked sadly.

Tears welled up in mother and daughter's eyes. Even Joey felt a lump in her throat.

"Of course I want you," Charlie said. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you. But you see, the room I'm in... I wouldn't be allowed to have you there."

"Why not?"

"Because you need more space."

"I'm only little!" Ruby protested.

Charlie chuckled softly and wiped her eyes.

"It's just... you have such a nice home with Nan and Granddad."

"But you're not there," Ruby said unhappily.

"And you've made so many friends at school..."

"I love you more than my friends."

Charlie sighed. Her heart physically ached as she cuddled her baby girl. She felt terribly guilty, like she had been letting her child down all this time without even realising it.

"I can't make promises, Ruby," she finally said. "But... I could look into it. Couldn't I?"

She directed her question to Joey who nodded.

"We could see," Charlie continued. "It probably wouldn't be soon but... but I could see."

Ruby nodded and clutched Charlie tighter.

"I love you," she mumbled against her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too," Charlie said gently.

She gazed at Joey over Ruby's head. Joey managed a smile, feeling rather guilty that she'd brought all of this up in the first place. She had expected Ruby to request chocolate or some other such treat. She hadn't expected all of this to come tumbling out. But she hoped it could be a good thing. She knew that Charlie missed Ruby every day that they weren't together. She believed it would do both of them good to be reunited on a permanent basis.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey does some research for Charlie and pledges her support to both her and Ruby…<em>


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Ruby tried not to cry when Charlie and Joey said goodbye in order to return to University. All she could do was hope that one day soon, her mother would come back for her and they could live together like they were always supposed to. They had stayed one night at the house in order to settle her back in but now they reluctantly had to leave.

* * *

><p>In the car, Charlie burst into tears. From the driver's seat, Joey reached for her hand, giving it a gentle, encouraging squeeze.<p>

"What if she thinks I don't want her?" she asked.

"You told her how you felt," Joey pointed out. "You explained it. And hopefully you're going to be able to do something about it soon."

Charlie sighed heavily and strapped herself in. Joey followed suit and then pulled away from the curb, ready to head back to University. Brax was going to kill her for how long she'd kept his car. He'd sent lots of text messages, nagging her to come back but, still feeling a little resentful about the bet, Joey had done well to ignore him.

"I don't even know if I can fix it," Charlie said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Joey, how on earth am I meant to be a full time mother and a full time student?" Charlie asked. "I want to. But... Mum and Dad have _always _helped me. I had her when I was so young and they've always been there. I'm not sure I can do this by myself."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Please."

"I think you're perfectly capable," Joey said. "You're already an amazing Mum and if you take the safety net of your parents away, I'm absolutely convinced that you'll get even better."

"I can't do it," Charlie said. "I wanted to at first but Mum and Dad convince me to leave her with them. They'll be furious if I suddenly change my mind."

"So?" Joey said, focussing on the road ahead of her. "Ruby's _your _daughter, Charlie. You're entitled to have her with you if that's what you want."

"But she's so settled there," Charlie said. "She has all the space she needs. She's at a fantastic school..."

"And she wants to give it all up to be with you," Joey pointed out. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I couldn't have her in my room though," Charlie said unhappily. "And I'm locked into a tenancy agreement until December. It's only June."

"Okay, I can't answer that one but there must be a way," Joey said.

"I don't know how I'd cope on my own," Charlie sighed. "I'd love to be Super Woman but I have lectures when she would have finished school already. What am I meant to do then?"

"Well, those are the times when you rely on your best friend in the entire universe!"

She turned and raised her eyebrows, grinning and making Charlie laugh. It had been a strange week to say the last. Before Joey had saved the day and helped Charlie get to Ruby, they hadn't been speaking. Charlie had said repeatedly that she hated Joey and that she would never forgive her. But for three nights out of the seven they had spent together, they had shared a bed. Charlie and Joey both told themselves that it was for practicality's sake. But both of them had also realised that the connection they shared was still there.

"No offence, Joey," Charlie said, sounding colder than she meant to. "But you're not exactly Ms. Reliable."

"I just spent an entire week looking after you and your daughter," Joey said, sounding hurt.

"Sorry," Charlie said quickly. "You know I'm grateful for everything you've done for us. What I mean is that you have your own life. Back in the real world, you're not going to want to babysit and help me like that."

"Yes, I will," Joey insisted.

"You spend your life getting drunk and getting laid," Charlie pointed out.

"I drink less than I used to," Joey replied evenly. "And I haven't got laid since before you and I started dating."

Charlie looked sceptical.

"We share a wall, remember? You know I haven't been with anyone."

"I'm away at weekends," Charlie said.

"Well, I can promise you now that the handful of times someone's approached me, they've left pretty quickly because all I've been able to talk about is you."

Silence fell between them. Charlie was torn between wanting to believe her and not wanting to care. She wondered if she would ever get over her first love. She very much doubted that she would ever be able to move on.

"Charlie, I know I've made mistakes and I know you're never going to forgive me for them but I absolutely swear my commitment to you. And to Ruby. You're the most important people in my life and you always will be. If your concern about having her at Uni is because you're afraid you won't have support then don't let it be an issue. I will support you, I will help you with anything you need. I promise."

* * *

><p>That evening, having given Brax his car keys back and being told that she was never allowed to borrow the car again, Joey had hidden away in her room, researching options for Charlie and Ruby. With the printouts in her hand, she knocked tentatively on her ex-girlfriend's door. Charlie opened up, looking particularly tired.<p>

"I've just been talking to Ruby," she explained, sighing and letting her in.

"How was it?" Joey asked, perching on Charlie's desk chair.

"Heartbreaking," Charlie admitted. "She really wants to live here."

"Well, I did some research for you," Joey said, gesturing to the paper she was holding.

"Did you?"

"Yes and it's completely possible for you to bring her over before next year," Joey said.

Charlie gestured for her to perch on the bed, which she did with some anxiety.

"They have special apartments on campus," Joey explained. "They're little two bed places with a kitchen and a living room combined that are specially reserved for students with kids. Because the Uni would still be your landlord, you can transfer at any time – providing they have spaces."

"So, I need to call and find out?" Charlie asked.

"I already called," Joey said, hoping she hadn't overstepped the mark. "They have two vacant spaces so all you need to do is talk to them and get the ball rolling."

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded.

"And like I said before, I'll help you in any way you need me to," she said. "I can help you move. I'll babysit. I'll do whatever it takes."

Charlie gazed into Joey's eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked. "Because I need to be able to rely on you. It's more than me now. It's Ruby. I can't change her life and bring her here if it's not going to last."

"Charlie, I'm so serious about this that I'd move in and kip on the couch if that's what you wanted," Joey told her.

Charlie looked startled and then interested.

"Are there rules about that?" she asked.

Joey rummaged through her papers.

"I didn't read anything," she said, hardly daring to hope that Charlie would let her be that close.

"Ruby could sleep in my room and you could have the other room," Charlie said. "And then... then we could really try and make this work. As friends. You know, just as friends."

Joey nodded eagerly.

"All we have to do is ask," she said. "We could head down to the accommodation office first thing in the morning if you like."

Charlie smiled.

"I'd like," she said sincerely.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie's parents and Brax react to Charlie and Joey's decision to move with Ruby…<em>


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Are you really, really sure about this?" Charlie asked. "Because if even a tiny part of you wants to back out, I want you to go for it _before _I tell Ruby and my parents what we're doing."

"I'm really, really sure about this," Joey promised.

She and Charlie had gone down to the accommodation office and put in a request to move from their current rooms to a place on the family unit.

"Are you...?"

"I'm sure!" Joey squeaked. "I'm looking forward to it."

Charlie raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"You're looking forward to living with your ex-girlfriend and her five year old daughter?"

"When my ex-girlfriend and her five year old daughter are as incredible as you and Ruby, how could I not?" Joey asked sweetly.

Despite herself, Charlie laughed.

"Okay," she said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Joey said.

They hugged a little awkwardly goodbye before Charlie hopped onto the bus to take her to her parents' mansion in the city.

* * *

><p>"You are absolutely crazy," Brax declared.<p>

Without Charlie for the weekend, Joey had agreed to go for some drinks with some people from their floor.

"I'm not!" she insisted.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you are," Angelo said.

"But more than that, we're going to miss you," Watson added.

Joey shrugged.

"We'll still see each other," she said. "I'm moving across campus, not across the world."

Watson frowned all the same.

"You're nuts," Brax told her. "Why on earth would you want to leave our corridor to go and shack up with Charlie and her brat?"

"Firstly, Ruby isn't a brat," Joey said defensively. "She's an amazing kid. And secondly, why do you _think _I want to shack up with Charlie?"

"Jo, if it's because you want to get into her pants, I don't think it'll work," Aden said doubtfully. "I mean, I know you're friends again but she doesn't strike me as the most forgiving person in the world. And you can't really blame her. I mean, that bet..."

"Was a mistake," Joey interrupted. "And I'm very aware that I've lost her for good because of it."

She paused to glare directly at Brax who glared right back.

"But I have a chance here to be Charlie's friend again," she said, almost sadly. "I have the chance to support her and prove myself to be a decent human being. You weren't there when Ruby begged to live with her. You don't understand the relationship they have."

"I don't understand how a virgin could have got pregnant at nine or whatever it was," Brax pointed out.

"She was thirteen," Joey snapped. "And it's none of your damn business."

Brax held up his hands defensively.

"I was just saying," he said.

"Well, don't," Joey told him.

Word had got out pretty quickly that Charlie was a mother but neither she nor Joey were prepared to reveal details. Charlie supposed that people would either figure out the truth or think she was easy. But it had been a long time since she'd truly cared what people thought about her.

"Well, I for one think it's a lovely idea," Shannon said brightly.

Joey smiled, thanking her.

"I will miss you both on the corridor but I think it's lovely that Charlie wants to bring her little girl to campus with her. And I think it's lovely that you're so committed to supporting them."

"Shouldn't Charlie have _started _Uni with Ruby?" Belle asked doubtfully. "Why has it taken this long for her to bring her here? A child should always live with its parents."

Joey resisted snapping. She felt protective of Charlie but she also knew that Belle was speaking of a place of hurt rather than judgement. She was just relieved that Nicole, who had recently given up her own baby for adoption, wasn't there to hear this particular discussion.

"She was advised against it," Joey explained. "They thought she wouldn't cope but I know she will. And I'm determined to support them, no matter what."

Aden patted her gently on the back.

"Then we're all determined to support you both," he said.

* * *

><p>Ross paced the floor, angry and irritated. Patricia sat back looking grim while Charlie struggled to keep herself together.<p>

"Is this because she got sick?" Ross demanded. "Are you trying to blame us or something?"

"What?" Charlie said. "No! Of course not. You can't be blamed for her contracting Meningitis!"

"Then why are you taking her away from us when we agreed she'd stay here?" Ross snapped.

"Because she told me that if she had one wish in all the world, it was to live with me at Uni," Charlie explained.

"Oh, so you're saying she isn't happy here?" Ross barked. "We're bad grandparents, are we?"

"Of course you're good grandparents," Charlie said desperately.

This conversation was going even worse than she'd expected and she had imagined something pretty bad.

"But that's just it, Dad. You're her grandparents. I'm her mother and she should be with me."

"And how do you propose to look after her without our support?" Charlie's Mum asked.

"Joey and I are going to take care of her," Charlie said. "We're all moving into the family unit on campus and when I'm studying or in classes, Joey will be there to take care of her."

"And you trust this Joey, do you?" Ross asked. "Because before Ruby got sick, you said you hated her."

"I did. Well, I was angry with her anyway but... but she proved herself last week," Charlie explained. "We're both really keen to do this."

"I give it a week before you come crawling back," Ross said. "And I wish you'd reconsider rather than uprooting your poor daughter just to prove some kind of point."

"I'm not trying to prove some kind of point," Charlie insisted. "I'm trying to do my best for my little girl. She wants to live with me. She _should _live with me."

"Well, good luck raising her by yourself," Ross said, storming out of the room and gesturing for his wife to follow suit.

When she did, Charlie sank back against the sofa in tears. She quickly pulled out her phone and wrote a text message to Joey. It read: _Please tell me we're doing the right thing. _Joey's reply was immediate. It said: _We are definitely doing the right thing. You'll see. xx_

That night, restless and upset, Charlie slipped into her daughter's bedroom. Atop the blankets, she snuggled in beside her, kissing the top of her head.

"Mum?" Ruby squeaked.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Charlie whispered. "Mummy just needed a cuddle."

Ruby blinked open her eyes and offered the warmest smile Charlie had ever received.

"I love you," the little girl said.

Charlie smiled back.

"I love you too," she said.

Ruby happily nestled against her and promptly fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie, Joey and Ruby all move into their new home…<em>


	35. Chapter 35

_Dedicated to the Positively Hilarious and Nonsensical TelephoneQueen. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"This is it," Charlie said, letting out an anxious breath.

"Yep," Joey agreed.

They looked around their new apartment. They'd spent two days moving their stuff across campus and making their new home as pretty as possible. Charlie was going to share her room with Ruby at one end of the small building and Joey was to have her own room on the other side. They had a small living room and kitchen all in one space and an even smaller bathroom. Charlie's parents were due to bring Ruby and her belongings down the following day.

"Excited?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Charlie admitted.

She sat down on their small sofa, exhausted from all the moving about.

"How about I cook us some dinner?" Joey suggested. "We worked right through lunch."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Charlie said. "You lugged as much stuff around as I did. You must be exhausted. Let's just get a takeaway."

Joey beamed at her.

"That sounds perfect," she said. "And I brought something to celebrate with."

Charlie eyed her curiously as Joey retrieved a bottle of cheap champagne from the fridge. She giggled as Joey popped the cork rather loudly and poured it into two glasses. Joey then she plonked herself next to her on the couch.

"Here's to a new beginning," she proposed.

"I'll drink to that," Charlie said, clinking their glasses together.

* * *

><p>It was late before Charlie and Joey said goodnight and headed off to their separate bedrooms. They never quite seemed to run out of things to say or have any desire to part company. But things felt better and better as they were back in each other's lives.<p>

* * *

><p>In the bedroom she would soon be sharing with her daughter, Charlie got changed and flopped on top of her mattress. She wondered how things were going to turn out once she got Ruby back. She was really excited but she was nervous too. What if Ruby decided she didn't like living with her after all? What if she and Joey fell out again? Or worse, what if she fell back in love with her? Really, she knew that she had never fallen out of love in the first place. She had been terribly hurt and felt completely betrayed by her, but not loving her anymore hadn't been an option.<p>

* * *

><p>Joey stripped off and put on an oversized t-shirt as a form of pyjamas. She climbed into bed and remained sitting up, staring at her new surroundings. She wasn't entirely sure how all of this had happened. First, she and Charlie hadn't got on. Then they'd dated. Then they'd broken up. And now, still broken up, they were living together and awaiting the arrival of Charlie's daughter. None of it quite made sense and yet through it all, she had been happier than she had ever been in her life. She was painfully aware that Charlie would never take her back, although it didn't stop her from hoping. But if she could be part of Charlie's life, be her friend, a second parent to Ruby then she would consider her life a success.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby had boundless energy from the moment she walked through the door to her new home. Charlie's parents had stayed for a short while and Joey had made everyone some lunch. Their budget wasn't huge and she and Charlie had agreed to live as a family that shared everything rather than housemates that lived separate lives. And so far, everything was going well.<p>

"I'm so excited," Ruby declared.

Joey chuckled, watching the five year old literally bounce up and down in giddy joy.

"Really?" she teased. "We'd never guess!"

Ruby eyed her curiously, trying to figure out whether she was joking or not. Then, shrugging, she hopped up onto the couch and cuddled her Mum.

"This is going to be so much fun," she said. "Thank you."

Charlie put her arm around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"It is," she agreed, smiling. "I think this is the start of the best time of our lives."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… the attraction between Charlie and Joey is still alive…<em>


	36. Chapter 36

_For Jensy25. I hope your day gets better! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Six**

It had been a couple of weeks and everything was going well. Between themselves, school and the campus crèche, Charlie and Joey were looking after Ruby well. She'd settled quickly into her class and made lots of friends. And home was a very harmonious place to be. Charlie and Joey had so far, struck a good balance between studying and playing with Ruby, as well as maintaining housework. If Charlie cooked then Joey did the dishes and vice versa. On a Saturday, the three of them trekked out to the supermarket to do the family shop and it was an ever constant battle to stop Ruby dumping various extras into the trolley.

That evening, a Friday, Joey was busy cooking dinner. They'd set aside Friday nights to watch a DVD of Ruby's choice before bed. The idea was that they would have time to bond and strengthen their relationships with each other. And Joey was certain that Charlie was trying to make up for spending six months away from her daughter.

"Can I help?" came a little voice around Joey's hip height.

She looked down and found Ruby looking earnestly up at her.

"Do you want to whisk the dessert?" she asked.

She'd bought a packet of chocolate mousse that just needed milk. Ruby nodded eagerly so Joey picked her up and put her safely on a stool. Handing the whisk over, she told her not to make a mess. Ruby grinned rather wickedly.

"And don't eat any of it before it's ready," Joey added.

Ruby frowned, wondering how Joey knew her so well.

"Something smells good," Charlie commented, emerging from her room where she had been studying on her bed.

"We aim to please," Joey grinned back.

"I'm helping!" Ruby announced.

Charlie leaned over and chuckled. There was increasingly more mousse on the counter top than in the bowl.

"Well done," she said, kissing the top of her head. "I think it's done though so shall we put it in the fridge to set?"

Joey mouthed 'thank you' at her when Charlie removed the bowl from Ruby's grasp.

"Did I help?" Ruby asked.

"You did great," Joey said. "Thank you."

"Anything I can do?" Charlie asked.

"You can set the table," Joey said.

"I'll help!" Ruby said excitedly.

Charlie just about managed to catch her as she bounced off the stool.

"Careful!" Charlie squeaked.

"Sorry, Mum," Ruby apologised.

"It's okay," Charlie assured her. "We just don't want you hurting yourself on the hard floor."

* * *

><p>It was late and Ruby had very reluctantly gone to bed. Charlie and Joey couldn't help but marvel at where she got all her energy from.<p>

"Are you sure you don't mind me leaving the dishes until the morning?" Charlie checked.

"It's fine," Joey said. "You know you're the tidy bug anyway. I don't really care."

She grinned, making Charlie laugh.

"So, what are you up to for the weekend?" the wannabe police officer asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was studying?" Joey asked.

"No!" Charlie laughed.

"Thought not," Joey admitted. "Well, we have supermarket shopping to do and then... well, whatever you want to do really. I'm easy."

"I know," Charlie smirked.

Joey choked on her drink, laughing.

"Cheeky!" she protested.

Their friendship was growing ever closer. Charlie was anxious about them becoming dangerously co-dependent. They were a little family unit these days and did pretty much everything together. Ruby adored Joey and Charlie was becoming increasingly hooked on her company.

"Well, I guess I'd better go to bed," Charlie decided.

Joey nodded, trying not to feel bereft of her company. It seemed to get harder and harder to say goodnight. Leaning over, Charlie hugged her. Both held on too long and both were aware of it. Drawing away, their faces remained close. Joey's heart pounded as she forced herself not to close the gap between them. Charlie struggled with the same thing. She licked her lips as she studied Joey's mouth. _If you want to kiss her_, she said to herself, _then just do it. She wants you to._ Charlie moved a fraction closer. Then she remembered the moment that Brax had informed her that Joey had made a bet on her virginity. She pulled away quickly.

"Well, goodnight," she said quickly, standing up and hurrying to her room.

Joey sat back on the sofa and watched her go.

"Night," she said sadly.

She felt increasingly confused these days. This was far from the first time they had shared a 'moment' and it wasn't the first time that Charlie had run away. Joey wished so much that Charlie could trust her again. If she could do that then perhaps there was a chance for them to start again. Joey was desperate for them to be back together.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie overhears Joey and Brax talking about her…<em>


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Don't you get bored?" Brax asked.

It was lunch time on a Thursday afternoon. Charlie was in class and Ruby was still at school, due to be picked up by Aunt Joey in an hour. The two friends were sat on the grass outside the small home Joey and Charlie shared, enjoying the sunshine. The back door was open, letting the air circulate around the building.

"You clearly haven't spent time with Ruby," Joey said. "You _can't _get bored with her around!"

She grinned. Brax shook his head and toyed with some grass.

"How can you go from happy, single, student life to being a step-mum?" Brax asked. "And it's not like you're even screwing Charlie. What on earth are you getting out of this setup?"

Joey sighed, pondering her answer.

"I'm getting happiness," she said sincerely.

Brax merely laughed and didn't believe her.

"I get to spend every single day with the two people I love most in the world," Joey insisted. "Charlie is the most beautiful, wonderful woman I have ever known."

"But she's your ex!" Brax reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten," Joey said sourly. "But it's my own fault that she's my ex. If I'd have been a halfway decent human being in the first place then I never would have lost her."

"So, you're seriously happy being her best friend, mothering her kid and never getting laid?"

Joey chuckled and shrugged.

"Obviously I wish I could be more to Charlie than her friend but if this is all there is then it's good enough for me," she said.

"I guess you do get to live in this nice place," Brax conceded. "It's way better than the tiny rooms at the Penthouse."

Joey nodded.

"Yes, it's the room that I love," she said sarcastically, throwing a broken daisy at him.

He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't get it, Jo," he said. "I mean, what are you going to do if you meet someone? What are you going to do if _she _meets someone?"

"I don't want to meet anybody," Joey told him. "And as for Charlie, well... I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it."

"No girlfriend for either of you is going to be thrilled with this little arrangement you have," Brax pointed out.

"Look, I know it's weird," Joey said. "I know it's complicated. But at the end of the day, Charlie is the love of my life. I might not get to love her in the way that I want to but love her, I do. And Ruby is the best little kid in the world. She just has to be in the room and I can't help but smile. She's amazing. We're a family of sorts and I'm really happy about it."

* * *

><p>Charlie sneaked back through the living room. Her tutor had called in sick so her last lecture of the day had been cancelled. She'd wandered back home, only to find Brax and Joey having a heart to heart on the lawn. Although she knew it was rather deceitful, they hadn't noticed she was there so she'd stopped and listened. Now, through fear of getting caught eavesdropping, she picked her way back through the lounge and to the front door, which she slammed loudly, as if she was just getting home.<p>

When she arrived back in the lounge, she saw that Joey had turned to look out for her.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "I thought you had a lecture."

"The tutor was sick," Charlie explained, joining them on the grass.

She still didn't particularly like Brax and often eyed him with suspicion. She couldn't help but blame him for how things had turned out with Joey in the first place. However, knowing that he was one of Joey's best friends, she always tried to make the effort to be nice to him.

"I can go and collect Ruby if you want a break," she offered.

"No, it's fine," Joey said easily. "I was expecting to collect her."

Charlie nodded and thanked her. Inside, she was still trying to process everything that she'd heard Joey tell Brax. It was nothing different to what Joey had already said to her but there was something startlingly authentic about hearing her share it with another person.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was good," Joey said. "I had a lecture this morning, came back and studied..."

Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"And I _might _have had some daytime TV on in the background," Joey admitted with a smirk. "And then Brax came round. How about you?"

"Yeah, it was okay," Charlie said. "I actually did get some studying done."

She grinned. Joey grinned back.

"Well, now the sappy smiling has started," Brax said, standing up. "I'll be on my way."

He dodged a swift kick from Joey that made Charlie laugh.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" she yelled as he made his way back through the bungalow.

Charlie sat a little closer to Joey.

"He really likes teasing you, hey?" she mused.

"Yeah," Joey replied, gazing into Charlie's eyes. "He thinks our setup is hilarious."

"It is kind of strange, I guess," Charlie admitted.

"Strange is good," Joey decided. "As long as it works for us, what's the harm?"

She smiled gently. Charlie couldn't take her gaze away. Yet again, the unspoken passion between them became electric and intense. Charlie opened her mouth slightly, not sure whether she was going to speak or kiss Joey. But the alarm on Joey's mobile started, jolting them both out of their moment.

"That's my cue to go and collect Rubes," Joey said, turning the intrusive noise off.

"What?"

"Ruby," Joey said as if she was stupid. "Your daughter?"

Charlie blushed and laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, of course."

Joey chuckled and stood up. Charlie watched her go, unable to resist checking her out from behind.

"Hey, do you want some company?" she asked, also getting to her feet.

Joey turned back and smiled.

"As long as it's your company, I'd love some," she told her.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey attempt to get to grips with their relationship…<em>


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

That night, with Ruby tucked up in bed, Charlie and Joey watched some mindless television to wind down.

"Joey?" Charlie ventured.

Joey turned to offer Charlie her full attention.

"I did something bad."

"That was you? I thought it was the bins!"

Charlie flushed and laughed when she realised Joey was teasing. She slapped her playfully on the arm and told her to be quiet because she was trying to be serious. Attentively, Joey switched the TV off and offered Charlie her rapt attention.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I kind of arrived home sooner than I made out this afternoon," Charlie confessed.

Joey looked bewildered.

"I heard you talking to Brax."

Joey blanched and immediately apologised. Charlie reached out a gentle hand and smiled.

"I'm not mad at you," she assured her.

"But I shouldn't have been talking about you," Joey said. "It's rude. I..."

"It's fine," Charlie said. "But... but did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did," Joey replied without hesitation.

"You really love Ruby and I that much?"

Joey took both of Charlie's hands firmly in hers.

"I love you both more than life itself," she said earnestly. "I always have and I always will. I know I made a lot of mistakes and didn't appreciate you at the time but the day I met you was the day my life changed. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Charlie sighed heavily, chewing her lip.

"Then why did you make that bet?" she asked.

"That was part of not appreciating you," Joey said.

She searched Charlie's face, struggling to read her expression. Then she let go of Charlie's hands.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" she asked nervously. "Do you want me to move out?"

"What?" Charlie squeaked. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, living with me the way you do, knowing how I feel about you... is it awkward for you? Because you know I'd never act on my feelings. I know the deal and I wouldn't abuse your trust like that... well, not again."

She tried to smile but mostly conveyed pain and turmoil.

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable," Charlie assured her. "And I would never cope if you moved out. Plus, Rubes would never forgive me."

She also tried to smile. Her heart was pounding far too fast. It usually did when they were dealing with the emotions between them. Charlie wondered if Joey knew how close she always felt to a heart attack whenever she was around.

"So... we're cool?" Joey asked hopefully. "We can carry on like normal?"

Charlie leant in quickly and kissed her. Joey was startled and drew back for a second before she melted into Charlie's kiss. Charlie just about managed to keep the memories of the bet at bay as she focused on enjoying the contact between herself and Joey. Eventually, for the sake of oxygen, they pulled apart.

"Okay, I know I said I wouldn't act on my feelings..." Joey said anxiously, looking down at their still joined hands.

A smile twitched at the corners of Charlie's mouth.

"Well, technically I act on _my _feelings," she pointed out with a self conscious laugh.

Joey grinned and nodded.

"So... those are your feelings?" she asked shyly. "I mean, do you... um... would you?"

Charlie leant in and kissed her again. This time, Joey did not break away. Instead, she pulled Charlie ever closer, melting their bodies into one, single unit.

"I love you," Charlie breathed between kisses.

"I love you too," Joey replied.

Charlie allowed Joey to guide her onto her back on the sofa. She relished the feel of Joey's lips and hands as they became reacquainted after so many months of being enemies and then friends.

* * *

><p>It was the early hours of the morning before Charlie and Joey eventually managed to stop making out. Joey's pulse was racing and her skin tingled with the excitement of being close to Charlie again.<p>

"So... um... not to be a total girl or anything but... what does this mean?" she asked, feeling shy.

Charlie licked her lips. She hadn't quite thought that far ahead.

"I want to be with you," she admitted. "But everything's been so perfect for us since we moved here. I don't want to ruin it."

"So, let's not ruin it then," Joey suggested.

Charlie reached out and hugged her.

"Is it that simple?" she asked.

"Well, if you're asking that question then you've probably already decided on an answer," Joey said.

"Joey, there's nothing I want more than to start again," Charlie said. "But I'm so scared."

"What are you scared of?" Joey asked. "I mean, if I can help you be not scared then..."

"Every time I think about us getting back together, I remember what happened before and it scares me off," Charlie said.

Joey hung her head and nodded.

"I guess you're really never going to forgive me for that, are you?" she said.

"I do forgive..."

"You just can't forget," Joey concluded.

She sighed heavily and broke contact, drawing her knees beneath her chin and curling herself up as tightly as she could.

"I know it's stupid..." Charlie said.

"It's not stupid," Joey said. "I hurt you. And you'd already been hurt so much before... of course you can't give me another chance."

"I'm scared of losing you if it doesn't work," Charlie said anxiously.

Joey gazed into her eyes.

"You'll only lose me if you want to," she said. "There's nothing that could ever make me walk away from you and Ruby."

Charlie managed a smile. She was struck by how much she believed her.

"I love you," Joey said sincerely.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Joey asked.

"Can we not decide anything?" Charlie asked. "Just... see what happens?"

Joey smiled and leant closer.

"We can do that," she agreed.

Charlie smiled as Joey took her hand again.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Joey asked hopefully.

Charlie's smile widened as she drew her into her arms.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey reach a conclusion in their relationship…<em>


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

It had been an interesting few days to say the least. Without letting Ruby see them together, Charlie and Joey had been indulging in a little more intimacy than they had previously allowed themselves. They weren't prepared to admit even to themselves that they were back together but when Ruby was in bed and they were alone, they did share the odd kiss and several cuddles.

"Here," Joey said, putting a glass of fruit juice on the dining table where Charlie had been studying for hours.

"I'm not..." Charlie began to protest.

She lifted the glass to her lips anyway and ended up downing the whole thing.

"Thirsty," she concluded, frowning and looking rather puzzled.

"Clearly!" Joey chuckled. "Another?"

Charlie grinned and nodded eagerly, thanking her.

Joey moved across the room and to the fridge where she poured out another drink and a small bar of chocolate as a treat for the girl that was working so hard.

"You're an angel," Charlie declared.

Spontaneously, Joey leant down and kissed her gently on the lips. They both blushed and returned to doing their own thing. Neither was entirely sure what they were supposed to mean to each other right now.

* * *

><p>At nine o'clock that evening, Joey approached Charlie again and tried to close her book.<p>

"Hey!" Charlie protested, complete with pout.

"You promised you'd stop working at nine," Joey reminded her. "It's one minute past."

Charlie laughed.

"I just have a little bit more to do," she said.

"No!" Joey squeaked. "You promised you'd play with me!"

Charlie snorted.

"You sound like Ruby!" she said.

"I learned from the best," Joey informed her. "Now, it's _two _minutes past nine on a Friday night. No self respecting student should be studying. You should be on the couch with snack food, a DVD and delightful company."

"Are you inviting someone round?" Charlie teased.

Joey folded her arms and pouted. Chuckling, Charlie gave in. She stood up and planted a delicate kiss on Joey's lips, promising that she was hers for the night.

"Oh really?" Joey giggled.

She allowed Charlie to take her by the hand and they cuddled up on the couch together. Charlie draped her legs over Joey's lap and smiled when she began to idly stroke her legs.

"What's the plan for the weekend?" Charlie asked, leaning back against the cushions.

"Well, Ruby has her friend's birthday party in the afternoon, doesn't she?"

"Yep."

"And we were thinking of trying to do the supermarket shop without her assistance."

Charlie chuckled and nodded.

"We might even end up without all the extras she usually adds," she said.

"One can but hope!" Joey agreed. "Although, I don't know about you but I have real trouble saying no to that cute little face."

"She is pretty adorable," Charlie said.

She was very proud of her daughter.

"Just like her mother," Joey added.

Charlie blushed and gazed at her. She withdrew her legs and sat up, looking directly at Joey.

"What are we doing, Jo?" she asked softly.

"Sitting on the sofa?"

Charlie smiled again, taking Joey's hand.

"I'm being serious," she said.

Joey sighed awkwardly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, I know what I _want _but..."

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"You," Joey replied without hesitation. "I want you to be my girlfriend again."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, chewing her lip.

"I think I might want that too," she admitted.

Joey looked startled and utterly elated.

"You do?"

"I just... every time I'm with you, I'm so happy," Charlie ventured. "I feel like we fit together so perfectly and... I just... I love you."

"I love you too," Joey said. "And these last few weeks have felt like heaven. You know, with the three of us being a family."

Charlie nodded and reached for Joey's hand.

"I feel really torn," she said. "Part of me is so desperate to be with you but part of me is terrified that I'm going to get hurt again."

Joey nodded.

"I understand," she said. "And I know it won't actually make much difference but for the record, I'd rather die than hurt you."

Charlie managed a small smile.

"It does make a difference," she said. "I think... I think we should just go for it."

Joey barely had time to react before Charlie leant in closer, brushing their lips passionately together.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and Charlie and Joey were still heavily making out on the couch. All their previously pent up feelings were pouring out. Joey's heart raced as Charlie's lips and fingertips wandered all over her body.<p>

"Shall we go to your room?" Charlie asked a little breathlessly.

Joey pulled away, looking bewildered. She hadn't realised that such a thing would be on the cards.

"Are you...? Really?" Joey asked.

"Unless you don't want to?"

"Of course I do but... well, I thought..."

"I want to be with you," Charlie said. "I want to grow up and stop having all these issues. I want to be normal."

Joey felt hesitant. She didn't want Charlie to rush into anything she wasn't ready for. She still wanted her first time to be absolutely perfect.

"We don't need to rush into it," Joey said. "I mean, we could make it an occasion..."

Charlie pulled further away, eyeing Joey with suspicion.

"You haven't made another bet or something, have you?" she snapped.

"What?" Joey asked weakly, a little stunned. "No. Of course not. Charlie..."

"It's just that you said all of this last time and that was because..."

Joey reached out to hold Charlie's hand but she pulled quickly away. Joey searched her eyes and realised with painful disappointment that despite everything, Charlie was never going to trust her completely.

"You're not ready to be with me again, are you?" she said softly.

Charlie struggled over what to say. She thought about all the joy Joey brought to her life and how much of a family they were. But then she remembered that she had felt the same a few months ago and Joey had been lying to her for the whole time.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Joey clenched her jaw, trying not to cry.

"It's fine," she said, her voice catching. "I understand."

She stood up anxiously.

"Goodnight," she manage before disappearing into her room.

Charlie sank back on the couch in defeat. She stayed there in silence for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey perplex Ruby with their awkwardness…<em>


	40. Chapter 40

_Sorry this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty**

"Don't you like each other anymore?" Ruby asked.

The tension between Charlie and Joey over breakfast could be sensed a mile away.

"We're fine," Charlie lied, plastering a smile on her face. "Aren't we, Joey?"

Joey merely nodded and tried to smile too. She failed miserably and focussed on her toast. Ruby glanced between them, looking uncertain. She hated to think that her mother and Joey might have fallen out. Things had been so happy recently.

"Are you excited about the party, Ruby?" Charlie asked, attempting normal conversation.

"Yeah," Ruby said, not sounding very excited at all.

Charlie gazed at Joey who kept her head down, hardly present in the room at all.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, having dropped Ruby at the party and done the most silent, unhappy shop in the world, Charlie and Joey arrived back.<p>

"You can go and study if you like," Joey said, sounding drained. "I can put the shopping away."

Charlie studied her face. She didn't think she had ever seen her so depressed.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you last night," she ventured.

"It's fine," Joey replied in the same, monosyllabic tone.

She turned away, re-stocking the fridge.

"I just panicked," Charlie tried. "I shouldn't have accused you."

"It's fine," Joey said more firmly. "I understand. After the way I treated you before, of course you wouldn't trust me again. Especially not after everything you've been through in your life. I guess you got hurt one time too many."

"I guess," Charlie sighed. "But... I don't want things to be like this. I want to get back to how we were before."

"We can," Joey said. "Just give me a little time, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie said quietly.

Joey turned to face her, making eye contact for the first time since the night before. Sighing heavily, she moved closer, taking Charlie's hands and sitting her down at the table.

"I know I kept saying I was aware that I didn't stand a chance with you again," she said. "But I don't think it was true. Not in my heart, anyway. In my head, yes but... but there was always a part of me that was longing to be with you again. And the more we were like a family, especially over the last week when I've been allowed to kiss you and stuff... I hoped. I hoped there was still a chance for us. So, to have it confirmed that there really isn't, hurts. But I'll get there, okay? I will. I owe you that. I owe Ruby. Just please have a little patience. Once I've healed a bit, it'll all be okay again."

Charlie nodded, chewing her lip. She gazed longingly into Joey's eyes.

"I wish things could be different," she said. "There's such a big part of me that so desperate to just forget everything that happened. But then I get there and I just..."

"Can't," Joey finished.

She squeezed Charlie's hands and lifted one to kiss it.

"It's okay," she said. "I understand. To be honest, I was always going to be punching above my weight with you anyway. It's better that we don't get too invested."

"I am invested," Charlie admitted. "I still love you."

"And I love you too," Joey said. "And for as long as you want me around, I'll be here. I'll be your best friend. I'll be whatever Ruby wants me to be. And I'll be in it for the long haul. But I have to get it out of my head that anything romantic could really happen between us."

Charlie nodded, feeling tearful.

"What about... what about with other people?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If we're not going to get back together then... well, will you want to date someone else or...?"

"I won't promise anything," Joey said. "Maybe seeing other people would help us move on. But at the same time, even if I can't be with you, being with someone else would feel horrific. I guess I've spent all this time waiting for nothing."

Charlie nodded. Joey leant forward and stroked Charlie's hair. She kissed her cheek and stood to continue putting the shopping away.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… While Charlie and Ruby stay at home, Joey has a rather messy night out with her friends…<em>


	41. Chapter 41

_There are ten more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoy reading. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty One**

It had been a couple of months and although their home was harmonious, things continued to feel unsettled between Charlie and Joey. Ruby had picked up on it and questioned them on a regular basis about whether they loved each other or not. The conversation was awkward to say the least. Charlie was still battling with herself, wondering if she could learn to let her guard down. And Joey was trying to accept that she had missed her chance and could now only ever be Charlie's friend.

"Hey, um... I've been invited out tonight..." Joey ventured over dinner. "Do you mind?"

"You don't need my permission," Charlie said a little more bitterly than she meant.

Ruby watched them with interest and she battled with her knife and fork.

"I know," Joey said. "I was just being polite. I mean, I don't know if you had plans or..."

"The only plans I ever have on a Friday night are with you and Ruby," Charlie pointed out.

She pushed her plate away and leant back in her seat, folding her arms and looking unhappy.

"Do you want me to...?"

"Do whatever you like, Joey," Charlie snapped. "I'm not your keeper."

"Okay," Joey said quietly.

She stood to clear their plates away but Charlie stopped her.

"I'll do it," she said. "You'd better go and get dolled up."

* * *

><p>That night, Joey sat round a table in a busy bar in town with Brax, Angelo, Nicole, Shannon and Watson.<p>

"She is so giving you the come on," Brax remarked, nodding towards the pretty barmaid that had served them their drinks.

"I doubt it," Joey said sourly.

She frowned, wondering why she had even agreed to come out. Her heart was still back at the flat with Charlie and Ruby.

"What has happened to you?" Brax wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"When we first met you were so confident," he told her. "And ever since Charlie, you've changed. You don't believe in yourself anymore. She's ruined you."

"That's harsh," Shannon interjected.

"It's true," Brax insisted.

Joey merely shrugged. She didn't care how she portrayed herself these days.

"Maybe it's not that she doesn't believe in herself," Watson ventured. "Maybe it's just that she loves Charlie and doesn't want to flirt with other girls."

Joey looked up and managed a smile.

"Bingo," she sighed.

"Charlie doesn't want to be with you anymore," Angelo said rather bluntly.

Joey glared at him and Nicole looked cross. The pair of them had started dating very recently, although they were ensuring they took it slowly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Angelo said. "I mean, well, it's just that..."

"What my boyfriend is so ineptly trying to say is that if there isn't a future with Charlie, aren't you hurting yourself more by keep waiting for her?" Nicole said gently.

"That's exactly what I meant," Angelo confirmed.

"I really appreciate the compassion," Joey said. "And I know you're right. I keep telling myself the same thing over and over again. But... I can't seem to let her go."

"Well, maybe a good start would be not playing house anymore!" Brax pointed out.

Joey glared at him. More and more, she wondered why they were even friends.

"I can't move out," she said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because I made a promise and I intend to stick to it," Joey replied.

"Why are you making such a big commitment to some girl who gives you a hard time and the daughter she got knocked up with when she was still a child?" Brax asked.

"Because I love them," she snapped. "It's nothing simpler or more complicated than that."

Brax shook his head.

"You have to get out of this situation, Jo," he said. "It's destroying you."

* * *

><p>With Ruby in bed, Charlie felt desperately lonely. This was the first Friday night in a long time that she and Joey had been apart. Although she knew she had no right, she was jealous and suspicious. She knew exactly what Joey and Brax were like on a night out and she hated the idea that Joey might hook up with someone new. It didn't matter how likely it was and how much she tried to brace herself, the thought of Joey dating someone else destroyed her. And yet she felt completely unable to claim her as her own.<p>

* * *

><p>It was one o'clock in the morning and Joey was absolutely wasted. The barmaid had finished her shift and spent a lot of time talking to her, as well as trying to catch up on her level of alcohol intake.<p>

"Do you want to go back to my place?" the barmaid asked, leaning into Joey.

Joey stared at her, her eyes not quite focussing. She hiccupped and tried to remember the girl's name.

"I'm not sure how capable I'm going to be," she admitted, slurring a little.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," the girl said.

Leaning closer, she kissed her.

* * *

><p>Charlie lay in bed beside Ruby who was sleeping soundly. Glancing at the clock, Charlie fretted about Joey. What was she doing? Who was she doing it with? And would she even come home tonight? Sighing heavily and realising that there was little chance of her getting any sleep, Charlie hauled herself out of bed. She made herself a hot chocolate and settled down on the couch, immediately leafing through some textbooks.<p>

* * *

><p>Joey almost fell through the door of the barmaid – Michelle's – apartment. They tumbled onto the couch together, Michelle's hands wandering and Joey's mind getting increasingly blurred. They kissed clumsily.<p>

"Charlie," Joey whispered tearfully.

Michelle drew back.

"I know you're drunk but it's polite to at least try and remember a girl's name," she remarked.

Joey's eyes opened but failed to focus.

"Sorry," she said. "I think I've had too much to dr..."

She was interrupted by her own vomit.

* * *

><p>Charlie gave up on studying. It was too late and she was too anxious. She couldn't settle her mind on criminology. Sighing heavily, she gazed at the front door, willing it to open and for Joey to walk through.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Charlie asked herself, turning away from the door and flicking on the television.

She hoped that late night comedy would help distract her.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," Joey said weakly.<p>

Michelle had taken pity on her and tucked her up under a blanket on the sofa. She had also cleaned up the disgusting mess Joey had made.

"It's fine," Michelle assured her. "We've all been there."

"I've been here too much," Joey sighed.

"I'm guessing this Charlie person is the reason you're feeling so messed up," Michelle ventured.

Joey nodded, sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love her," she said.

"And does she love you?"

"Yes. But she doesn't want to. Or... no, but she does want to. I don't know."

"Well, why don't you sleep on it and we can talk about it in the morning?" Michelle suggested.

Joey nodded and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Ruby said in a quiet voice.<p>

Charlie woke with a start. Her daughter stood, looking puzzled by the sofa.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" she asked.

"I wasn't tired," Charlie explained, stretching and sitting up.

Ruby continued to look confused.

"But you slept here," she said.

"I didn't mean to," Charlie said.

She stood up, proposing breakfast. Ruby nodded eagerly. Pouring out juice and cereal, Charlie glanced at Joey's bedroom door. It was open the exact same amount that it had been last night. And her bed had not been slept in.

* * *

><p>It was noon before Joey stumbled through the front door. Ruby was playing with an assortment of dolls and Charlie was studying at the kitchen table.<p>

"Hi," Joey greeted, waving a little sheepishly.

Charlie barely glanced up when she mumbled hello. Ruby leapt up and nearly knocked her over by way of greeting.

"Put me down!" Joey chuckled. "I'm feeling fragile!"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't sleep very well," Joey explained.

"Mum didn't either," Ruby declared. "She slept on the sofa."

Joey glanced at Charlie who looked irritated by the passing of information.

"Where did _you _sleep?" Charlie asked curtly.

"On Brax's bedroom floor," Joey said.

The lie was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She cursed herself for it but couldn't quite seem to take it back.

"Did you have a fun night out?" Charlie asked.

Bitterness was evident in her voice.

"It was okay," Joey said, hovering awkwardly by the table. "I missed you."

"I doubt it," Charlie said. "If you'd have wanted to spend the evening with us then you could have. And you didn't."

She locked eyes with Joey who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well, I'm going to go and have a shower," she said. "I'll see you both when I'm clean again."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie catches Joey out and decides to have a night out of her own…<em>


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

Charlie paused when she saw Brax strolling across campus between classes. It was Monday morning and she and Joey had had a somewhat stilted weekend. Neither quite knew how to fix the situation.

"Hi," Brax said.

"Hi," Charlie said a little cautiously.

From day one, they hadn't got along very well. And for months now, they had squabbled over who got to love Joey the most.

"How are you?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really," Brax admitted with a lazy smile. "I just haven't heard all that much from Joey. Is she okay?"

"What, after your drunken night out?" Charlie remarked.

"Yeah," Brax said. "I haven't seen her since then."

"Didn't you wake up before she left in the morning?"

Brax looked genuinely confused. Charlie felt her heart lurch.

"She spent the night on your floor..." she said, desperate for him to confirm it.

Brax shook his head.

"She didn't sleep on my floor," he said. "She probably didn't sleep on any floor. I mean, it would be kind of rude to screw someone and then kick them out of bed."

Charlie's heart sank and she didn't even care that Brax knew it.

"I take it she didn't tell you that she hooked up with a barmaid on Friday night?" Brax said, clearly getting pleasure out of yet more holes and Charlie and Joey's fractured relationship.

"No," Charlie said quietly. "No, she didn't."

With that, she hurried off to her next class.

* * *

><p>With Ruby's 'help', Joey was making dinner for three when Charlie came home.<p>

"Hi," Joey greeted warmly. "We've cooked your favourite."

"Really?" Charlie asked cautiously.

Ruby nodded eagerly and pointed to the lasagne they were preparing as proof.

"How come?"

"Because we love you very much and if one of us has upset you then she's really, really sorry," Joey said sincerely, meeting Charlie's gaze.

Charlie tried to smile but her brain was invaded by images of what had probably happened between Joey and the barmaid.

"That's very nice of you," she said stiffly. "Will it be ready soon? I kind of made plans."

Joey visibly deflated and wondered if that's how Charlie had felt when she'd gone off on Friday night.

"Plans?" she asked, her voice rather high pitched.

"Rubes, why don't you go and get changed out of your uniform?" Charlie suggested.

Ruby eyed her quizzically before nodding and hurrying into the bedroom she shared with her mother.

"Plans?" Joey asked again, distracting herself with chopping vegetables.

"Yeah," Charlie said awkwardly. "I've got a date actually."

Joey yelped when her knife slipped and she cut her finger. Instinctively, Charlie rushed over to help but Joey jerked away, not wanting to be touched. She wrapped her finger in some kitchen roll, careful to hold the digit above her heart so that she could stem the bleeding more easily.

"Who's your date with?" she asked, not caring about how jealous she sounded.

"A girl from my course," Charlie said. "Are you okay to babysit?"

"Do I get a choice?" Joey snapped.

Charlie looked anxious. Joey sighed heavily and forced a smile.

"Of course I'll babysit," she said. "Of course."

Charlie studied her face, trying to read her expression.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Joey nodded and struggled to maintain her smile.

"I hope you have a good time."

"Me too," Charlie said. "She's a nice girl."

Joey felt like her heart was about to combust.

"Good," she said. "You deserve a nice girl."

Charlie nodded.

"If you're going out for dinner, you don't have to eat this," Joey said, gesturing to the lasagne. "We should have asked instead of assuming."

"Well, with my dating history, it's usually a safe assumption that I'll be home," Charlie pointed out.

Joey nodded again.

"But we're just going for a drink so I can happily eat with you," Charlie said. "If I'm still welcome."

"Of course you're welcome," Joey said. "Why wouldn't you be welcome?"

"Well, if you were annoyed or...?"

"I'm not annoyed," Joey told her. "I'm happy for you. I think it's great that you've met someone. You deserve some fun. I just hope she's good enough for you."

Charlie smiled anxiously and nodded. She and Joey gazed at each other for several moments before Ruby bounded back into the room, changed and ready to continue cooking.

* * *

><p>It had been a long evening and Joey was more than a little anxious. After washing the dishes, reading Ruby three stories and eventually putting her to bed, she had been pretending to watch TV. Mostly, she had just been watching the clock on the wall, wondering when the woman she loved would come home. She couldn't help but wonder if Charlie had done the same thing on Friday. For a moment, she wondered if this was some kind of revenge. <em>No, <em>she thought to herself. _Charlie's not that kind of girl. You just want her to be because you don't want her to move on without you_.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for a great evening," Charlie said when Emma walked her to the door.<p>

It hadn't even nearly been a date. They'd just been told to partner up for a project in class and so arranged to study together. On the back of feeling hurt over Joey hooking up with another girl, Charlie hadn't quite been above lashing out as subtly as she could.

"It was nice," Emma said pleasantly. "We should do it again sometime."

* * *

><p>Joey jumped as if she'd been caught doing something wrong when she heard the front door open. She glued her eyes to the TV and pretended to be absorbed.<p>

"Oh, hey," she greeted casually. "I didn't hear you come in."

She was alarmed by how easy she found it to lie. That's what had got her into this position in the first place.

"How was your evening?" Charlie asked, hovering by the sofa.

"It was okay," Joey said. "We read a lot of stories, did a little homework, the usual..."

She shrugged and flicked off the TV.

"How was your date?" Joey asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Charlie wondered.

Joey sighed heavily. Something seemed to break inside her.

"No," she admitted. "No, I really don't. So I'll leave you to swoon and go to bed."

Charlie watched her stand up and head towards her room.

"Are you upset?" she asked quickly.

Joey spun back around and looked Charlie up and down, folding her arms across her body.

"Of course I'm upset," she replied. "How could I not be? I just spent the night looking after your daughter while you made out with some girl."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Because I'm trying to be a good person," Joey explained. "A better person. I'm trying to accept that you don't want me anymore and I'm trying to let us both move on."

"Well, I gather you did plenty of that on Friday night," Charlie remarked.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Joey stared at her in sheer bewilderment.

"What am I meant to have done now?" she asked.

"You lied to me," Charlie said. "You told me you crashed at Brax's on Friday night but you hooked up with some girl."

Joey sighed heavily and sat on the arm of the nearest chair.

"I didn't hook up with anyone," she said.

Charlie offered her full attention, hoping for an explanation that wouldn't hurt.

"I was absolutely wasted and all I could think about was how much I was missing you," Joey explained. "I did kiss her. I admit that. And I did go back to her place. But I threw up and passed out on her couch. It was nothing more than a big embarrassment."

"Why did you lie?" Charlie asked.

She moved to sit opposite Joey, studying her beautiful face.

"Because of the embarrassment," Joey said.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. Joey gazed at her before sighing heavily, standing up and heading towards her bedroom again.

"It wasn't a date," Charlie called out.

Joey immediately turned back.

"Sorry?"

"I lied," Charlie admitted. "We got paired up in class today – Emma and I. I went to her place to study."

"Then why did you tell me it was a date?" Joey wanted to know.

"Because I was hurt about Friday," Charlie said. "And because I wanted to see if it would hurt you."

"It did," Joey said honestly.

Charlie managed a small smile. Joey took a breath and moved to sit beside her on the couch. Their thighs touched and their hearts raced.

"What's the matter with us?" Joey wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is everything so damn difficult all the time?"

"Because we have an inability to communicate," Charlie suggested. "And we love throwing obstacles in the way of every path we try to take."

Joey nodded, wondering why they behaved in this way so regularly.

"I love you, Charlie," she said sincerely. "I feel like I've always loved you and I know I always will. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be a parent to Ruby if you'll let me. I want the three of us to be a family. The only obstacle is whether you want the same thing."

"Of course I want the same thing," Charlie said.

"Then do you think you could trust me enough to give it a try?"

Charlie gazed at the love her life. She looked at her hair and into her eyes. She studied her smooth skin and the curve of her lips. She thought about the moment she'd found out that Joey had intended to sleep with her for a bet. She thought about the way she had been there for her when Ruby was sick. She recalled the love and the laughter and how happy they made each other when they weren't messing things up. Then she leant in and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey settle into their new relationship…<em>


	43. Chapter 43

_Hi, everyone. Thank you for all the well wishes. I really appreciate them. I'm still not great but I am working hard to get back on my feet again. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Three**

Joey woke the following morning feeling very confused. She was also being eyeballed by a very puzzled looking Ruby. Sitting up abruptly, Joey immediately disturbed Charlie who had been sleeping in the middle of the bed between her girlfriend and her daughter.

"What's going on?" she mumbled, very disorientated.

"Why is Joey sleeping in our bed?" Ruby asked.

She didn't sound annoyed, just confused.

"Uh..."

Charlie and Joey glanced at each other. Having literally kissed and made up the night before, Joey had tucked Charlie into bed beside Ruby. Charlie had then refused to let her girlfriend go and demanded that they snuggled. Joey had offered no kind of argument.

"We were cuddling," Charlie explained. "And I guess we fell asleep."

"But you don't cuddle anymore," Ruby pointed out. "You don't even talk."

"We made up," her mother told her.

"So, you're friends again?" Ruby asked. "Was it the lazanga?"

"Lazanga?" Charlie and Joey both asked.

"Dinner!" Ruby explained.

"Lasagne," Charlie corrected gently.

"That's what I said!" Ruby pouted.

Chuckling, Charlie reached out and gathered her daughter her into her arms.

"Anyway," she said. "Yes, we are friends again. Actually..."

She looked at Joey for permission to continue. Joey smiled and nodded.

"We're more than friends now," Charlie said.

Ruby drew back, her eyes not quite daring to light up.

"Are you girlfriends again?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed.

Ruby beamed at both of them.

"At last!" she said, sounding rather more grown up than she should.

Joey laughed and flopped back on the mattress, carefully reaching for Charlie's hand.

"Can we go to the park?" Ruby asked.

* * *

><p>It had been an amazing day. Joey genuinely didn't think she had ever been so happy before in her life. Being back together with Charlie and being allowed to be a parent to Ruby felt like the two things she had always been meant to do. They'd got ready and spent a vast amount of time in the park. They'd then gone to do their weekly shop and allowed Ruby to put extras into the trolley. Ruby had then remarked rather loudly that she liked it when they were a couple because they were even nicer than normal.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening, once Ruby had finally agreed to go to sleep, Charlie and Joey curled up on the sofa together in front of a DVD. Before the opening credits had even finished, they had abandoned it in favour of getting carried away with each other. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders, pulling her as close as possible. Their lips crushed passionately together as their breathing became heavier.<p>

"I love you so much," Joey whispered. "I can't believe I'm actually allowed to kiss you again."

Charlie drew back and smiled, gazing into Joey eyes.

"I hereby give you permission to kiss me for as long as you want to," she said.

Joey grinned, brushing their lips together again.

"I just wish you were sharing your bed with me tonight," she mumbled.

Charlie jolted back.

"I mean, not... I'm not expecting... Oh, shit. Please don't tell me I've ruined it already."

Charlie smiled and reached out to hold her girlfriend's hand.

"You haven't ruined anything," she said. "I was just thinking that perhaps we can look at sleeping arrangements tomorrow. If you want to."

"I'd love to," Joey said more calmly. "I mean, I'm not expecting anything like... _that _but I'd love to share a room with you again. You know, be a proper couple."

Charlie nodded.

"And _that _isn't off the cards, you know," she added.

Joey tried not to look too delighted.

"Well, whenever you want to, I can assure you I'm game," she smirked.

Charlie chuckled and kissed her again.

"I guess I could sleep in your room tonight," she ventured. "Ruby would probably like a night with that big double to herself."

"I only have a single though," Joey pointed out.

"Well, we'll have to snuggle properly then," Charlie grinned.

Joey faked a yawn.

"Oh look, I'm tired. Let's go and snuggle now!" she said, leaping to her feet and half dragging Charlie towards the bedroom.

"I have to check on Rubes first!" Charlie squeaked. "And brush my teeth. And get my pyjamas."

"I'm sure the romantic leads don't have these kinds of conversations in movies," Joey pointed out.

"We're way more special than that," Charlie told her.

Stealing one more kiss, she headed for the room she shared with Ruby.

* * *

><p>In her own room, Joey got washed and into her pyjamas quickly. She checked her reflection in the mirror and tried to regulate her breathing. Diving beneath the blankets with just a lamp to light the room, she waited for Charlie. It felt like a lifetime before her girlfriend finally appeared in her own pyjamas. She moved to slip beneath the sheets, meeting Joey's warm body as it tangled up with hers. They kissed tenderly.<p>

"Mmm... minty fresh," Joey giggled.

Charlie laughed and pulled her closer.

"I'm so happy that we finally got our act together," she admitted.

"Me too," Joey said. "And I can promise you now that I will never hurt you again, Charlie. I will spend the rest of my life proving that you made the right decision by taking me back."

"You don't have to," Charlie said. "I already know."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie, Joey and Ruby settle into their new lives together…<em>


	44. Chapter 44

_After all the angst, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which just shows how happy they are together. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Four**

It had been five days and Joey felt like she was permanently residing on cloud nine. On Sunday morning, she and Charlie had sat down with Ruby and negotiated moving her into a room all of her very own and Joey taking her place in Charlie's bed. Ruby had been more than agreeable and they had spent a long time moving things around and helping Ruby to make the place her own.

Since then, the three of them had lived in happy harmony. As usual, Charlie and Joey had shared parenting Ruby and juggled home life and studying. But already, they felt like more of a unit. Every time Joey thought about the future, she couldn't help but smile.

Brax had criticised her of course. He thought that Charlie kept Joey under the thumb and that she would be a lot happier if she left and moved back into the Penthouse with all their other friends. Joey had told him gently but firmly that she loved Charlie and was never going to walk away from her or Ruby.

Everyone else had been supportive and not all that surprised. Watson and Shannon in particular had been thrilled that their friends were back together and ready to start again. And it was becoming apparent that the pair of them were also getting closer in recent weeks and the dinner they had planned on Saturday night was looking more and more like a double date.

"Honey, we're home!" Joey called on Friday afternoon.

She had picked Ruby up from school as usual while Charlie was in lectures. But she normally got home just before Joey and Ruby arrived. The schedules between the three of them had so far worked out very nicely.

"Hey," Charlie greeted.

Ruby bounded towards her, dumping her small school bag on the floor and allowing herself to be scooped up into her mother's arms. Charlie spun her around and kissed her cheeks. Then she pursed her lips, silently demanding a kiss from Joey who was more than happy to oblige.

"How was your day, Little Miss?" Charlie asked Ruby.

"It was fine, thank you!" Joey giggled.

"Hey!" Ruby protested. "She was talking to _me_!"

"I am so sorry!" Joey teased. "I almost forgot you were there!"

Ruby tried to pout but only laughed instead. Still in her Mum's arms, she turned and smiled at her.

"My day was awesome," she declared. "I got ten out of ten in spelling!"

"Ten out of ten?" Charlie gasped. "That's amazing! Well done, you!"

"That totally deserves a reward," Joey said, sitting on the sofa and putting her feet up. When Charlie cleared her throat, Joey quickly kicked her shoes off and then resumed her position. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think that Charlie was such a Mum. And she wouldn't have her any other way.

"What kind of reward?" Ruby asked curiously. "Chocolate?"

Charlie chuckled and sat them both down on the couch at Joey's feet.

"Maybe chocolate," she conceded. "But not until after dinner."

Ruby pouted but agreed.

"Let's have dinner now!" she suggested.

Joey laughed.

"I've been on my feet all day!" she complained. "Give me a chance!"

"I could cook," Ruby offered.

"You can help," Joey told her. "But you're just a bit too little and cute to handle things on your own just yet."

Charlie sat back and smiled affectionately at her girlfriend and daughter, feeling utterly content.

* * *

><p>That night, after a rather eventful dinner, Charlie tucked Ruby into bed, even though she claimed that she wasn't sleepy in the slightest. The five year old had fallen asleep half way through the first page of her story.<p>

Exiting her daughter's room, Charlie smiled to find the lights dimmed, popcorn in a bowl and a DVD ready to play. Joey met her and took her by the hand to the sofa where they tucked themselves under the blanket Joey had dragged from the bedroom.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"_Latter Days_," Joey told her. "You said you'd been wanting to watch it for ages."

"I have," Charlie said. "And not just because Amber Benson is in the cast."

Joey grinned and put her arm around her.

"You're lucky I'm not the jealous kind," she teased.

"As if you don't lust after her yourself!" Charlie pointed out.

"Fair point," Joey said, clearing her throat. "Moving on..."

Charlie smiled and snuggled a little closer. She kissed Joey's cheek and started on the popcorn.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" she asked.

"Nope," Joey chuckled. "You've never mentioned it! You're far too busy swooning over Amber..."

Charlie giggled and kissed her again. She brushed her lips close to Joey's ear, making her tingle.

"I love you," she said.

"Well, that's good," Joey replied. "Because I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie has a panic as she celebrates her birthday, Nicole and Angelo decide to get her baby back and Joey puts her foot down with Brax…<em>


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

It was Charlie's nineteenth birthday and against her better judgement, she had agreed to have a small party at the house. Ruby had sulked no end about her bed time not being extended in order to spend time with her parents and friends but she'd been allowed to spend a very happy day, at least, with the people she loved most in the world.

Now, with the five year old tucked into bed, safe and sound, Charlie and Joey prepared for the arrival of their friends. On the promise that everyone would behave and not drink too much, Charlie had invited everyone from their old halls of residence. She wasn't all that keen on spending her birthday with Brax, who she couldn't help but think was a bad influence on her girlfriend, but other than that, she was looking forward to the party.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, nearly everyone had arrived. Charlie and Joey had laid nibbles out on the table and provided a couple of bottles of wine. Music played as quietly as possible for the sake of Ruby, although really, once she was asleep she was dead to the world.<p>

"This place is gorgeous," Rachel remarked when Charlie joined her, Martha and Leah on the sofa.

Charlie smiled.

"Joey did a lot of the arranging and stuff," she said, glancing over affectionately at her girlfriend who was in an animated discussion with Angelo and Nicole.

"Who'd have thought Joey Collins would be such a homemaker?" Martha giggled.

Charlie snorted.

"She's certainly full of surprises," she said.

"We were really happy to hear you were back together," Leah said sincerely. "I know she screwed up before but she loves you so much."

Charlie nodded. It had taken a little while but now she felt completely secure in her relationship and she couldn't be happier.

"I love her too," she said. "And I'm absolutely determined not to lose her again."

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Joey said, her eyes wide in surprise.<p>

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

Since she had given her baby up for adoption to a nice family, Nicole had missed him much more than she expected to. She had regular letters from her son, George's mother, a hairdresser whose partner was a Doctor. She gathered that the father already had two teenage children and she liked to think that they were providing him with a happy home.

"I think it's a great idea," Joey said. "I mean, I feel bad for the family but if you can be a mother to your son then that's going to be a good thing, right?"

Having missed her child more and more, Nicole had tentatively made the decision to try and win custody of him again. She and Angelo were now in a happy, solid relationship and she felt more equipped to look after George than she ever thought she would be.

"You and Charlie actually helped me back the decision," Nicole revealed.

"We did?" Joey said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Nicole confirmed. "If Charlie could keep her baby when she was even younger than me, then I can do it too. Plus, you're both proving that it's entirely possible to be a family while you're studying."

"And this place is way nicer than Halls," Angelo added with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>Miles arrived with his twin sister in tow. Sally had come to visit for the weekend so Miles had wangled her an invitation to the party, promising that she was very well behaved.<p>

"You can hang your coat up there," Charlie said when she headed over to greet them. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me," Sally said pleasantly.

"I told you they were nice!" Miles enthused.

Smiling pleasantly, Charlie led them over to the dining table.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Joey said when she saw Brax walk up to the front door with two large crates of beer and several other heavily tattooed men.<p>

"What?" Brax said. "I thought this was a party!"

"It's a tame party where there's a little kid trying to sleep in the bedroom," Joey said, stepping outside and blocking the entrance.

"We'll behave ourselves," Brax's younger brother, Heath said.

Joey shook her head. She had met Brax's 'River Boys' before and nothing was ever tame when they were involved.

"Are you actually refusing us entry?" Brax asked.

"You can come in," Joey said. "But your boys and your beer can stay outside."

Several of the surfing gang objected loudly but Joey remained adamant.

"You really have turned boring," Brax said.

"I'm just being a grown up," Joey said.

Shaking his head, Brax took his beer and his boys and walked away from the party.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what that was about," Shane remarked, nodding towards the window where he and Angel saw Brax and his gang of friends walking away.<p>

"Well this was never meant to be the kind of party Brax and Joey had when we first started here," Angel said.

Shane nodded.

"Things have changed a hell of a lot," he remarked.

Behind them, Charlie kept a smile on her face as she made conversation with Miles and Sally.

"Excuse me," she said. "I just have to check on Ruby."

Then she ducked into her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Joey let herself back into the house and scanned the busy room for her girlfriend.<p>

"Have you seen Charlie?" she asked Bianca, the closest person in her line of vision.

The trainee teacher had recently dumped her fiancé, Vittorio and started dating Liam, who had abruptly dumped his girlfriend, Chelsea to be with the girl he had liked from day one.

"Uh, I think she went in there," the pretty blonde said, pointing to Ruby's room.

Thanking her, Joey followed.

* * *

><p>Inside the bedroom, Joey found Charlie standing over Ruby's bed. The little girl was fast asleep, clutching her teddy bear.<p>

"Hey," Joey said, slipping her arms behind her girlfriend.

Charlie nearly screamed in fright but managed to keep it in and not wake her daughter. Turning around in Joey's arms, she smiled and tried to regulate her breathing.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Joey whispered. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Charlie said. "I just wasn't expecting you. You seemed pretty busy with Brax."

"I sent him home," Joey explained. "He and his boys were looking for a more raucous night than we're happy to provide."

Charlie nodded, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Joey wondered. "Has something happened?"

"Joey, are you happy?" Charlie asked, quietly but seriously.

Joey furrowed her brow, puzzled by the question.

"Of course I'm happy," she replied sincerely. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just very aware of how many changes you've made to your life because of me," Charlie ventured. "I mean, you used to be Brax's partner in crime... the ultimate party girl. And now..."

"Now?"

"Now you're having tame gatherings and you're step mum to a five year old," Charlie sighed. "Does that really make you happy? Don't you get bored?"

"Life would have to be boring if I was going to be bored," Joey told her. "Personally, I love my life. I love us and Ruby and the fun we have together. Sure, I still enjoy going out every now and again and getting trashed but I've learnt that that's not what life's about. Life is about family and love and being happy. It's about learning responsibility and trying to be good to everyone around you."

Charlie smiled.

"I love you, Charlie," Joey said. "And I'm happier now than I have ever been."

They kissed tenderly in the dimly lit bedroom before heading back out to their friends.

* * *

><p>"And what have you two been doing?" Hugo remarked with raised eyebrows when Charlie and Joey emerged from the bedroom.<p>

"Don't be gross!" Joey scolded. "We were checking on Ruby!"

"Yeah, that doesn't take two of you," Jack smirked.

Joey rolled her eyes and chuckled. Even at the latter end, teenage boys were so immature.

"Happy birthday anyway, Charlie," Jack said sincerely.

He handed over a card and a neatly wrapped present.

"Thanks, Jack," Charlie replied, genuinely touched that he had been so thoughtful.

* * *

><p>Belle sat on the sofa with her boyfriend, Aden. Both were amused and studying the bathroom door.<p>

"What's going on?" Joey asked curiously.

Holding Charlie's hand, she led the way to the couch.

"Watson and Shannon are _so _getting it on," Aden declared.

Joey snorted with laughter. Charlie smiled and tried not to cringe about their friends having sex in their bathroom.

"I'm glad they're together," she said. "But do they really have to do _it _here?"

"A new relationship," Belle mused. "Can't keep their hands off each other."

Charlie's face fell. Joey was ready to meet her gaze. She leant in and kissed her tenderly.

"Stop panicking about everything," Joey whispered.

Charlie blushed, not sure if she was thrilled or horrified that Joey seemed perfectly able to read her mind.

"Have you seen Shannon?" Curtis asked, approaching the foursome with Selena.

Everyone looked a little awkward. Shannon and Curtis had arrived at University as a couple. Since then, they had broken up and Curtis had started dating Selena. Shannon hadn't forgiven them for betraying her so they hadn't spoken for ages.

"Why?" Belle asked, a little high pitched.

"We're just desperate to make friends," Curtis admitted.

"I think she's... busy right now," Belle said as tactfully as possible.

Neither of them understood so they headed off round the party to find her.

"I really hope they locked the bathroom door," Joey said.

"Yep," Aden agreed. "Otherwise this could be really, really awkward."

Having been too wrapped up in each other, Joey and Charlie had missed the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>Next time…. Charlie and Joey take their relationship to the next level…<em>


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

It was the early hours of the morning before everyone went home. Joey yawned as she began to start the clean up process.

"Let's leave it until the morning," Charlie suggested.

She stepped up behind Joey and slipped her arms around her waist, hugging her close. Joey clutched her bin bag and grinned, leaning back against Charlie's lean body.

"Miss OCD doesn't want to clean up immediately?" she teased.

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'd rather keep celebrating my birthday," Charlie almost whispered.

Joey dropped the bin bag and turned around in her embrace, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Have you had a good night?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and stroked Joey's cheek.

"Thank you for making it so wonderful for me," she said.

Joey beamed at her, kissing her one more time.

"My pleasure," she said.

Charlie chewed her lip, feeling nervous as she tried to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked, noting the concentration on her girlfriend's face.

"It's... it's been a perfect night," Charlie ventured. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Joey replied.

"I um... okay, I was hoping to be a bit smoother about this but um... well, I was thinking... maybe... maybe we could..."

She looked pointedly at the bedroom.

"Go... to... sleep?" Joey asked, hardly daring to hope that tonight could be the night.

Charlie smirked and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, her heart racing a little.

"I'm sure," Charlie said certainly. "I love you. I love everything about you. And I trust you completely. I'd trust you with my life. With Ruby's life, even. And... and I think I'm ready."

Joey smiled. She placed her hands on Charlie's hips, kissing her lips tenderly. Love surged between them as their kisses became more passionate. Happy for Joey to take the lead, Charlie allowed herself to be nudged back towards the bedroom. She moaned a little as Joey's kiss became more intense. As they made their way to the bed, Joey kicked the door shut and winced at how loud it was. Now was most definitely not the time to wake Ruby. Pausing, they listened for the pitter patter of five year old feet but when none could be heard, they resumed kissing.

"I love you so much," Joey breathed as she guided Charlie onto the bed.

"I love you too," Charlie whispered. "Although, right now, I'm really scared."

Joey drew back, gazing a little fearfully into Charlie's eyes.

"We can stop if you want," she said. "I don't want you to think I'm pressuring..."

Charlie interrupted her with a kiss.

"I don't," she said. "I'm just scared because I've never done it before. And we've had how many months of foreplay?"

She smirked, making Joey laugh.

"I already know it's going to be perfect," she assured her. "Every moment with you is perfect."

Charlie blushed, wrapping her arms around Joey's neck and pulling her closer. They kissed tenderly before Joey felt brave enough to let her hands wander. They had gone a little further than kissing in the past but never had clothes been removed. Joey was thrilled at the prospect of seeing Charlie undressed. She didn't even know how she was going to cope with the excitement of everything else.

Gently, she trailed her kisses from Charlie's mouth, down her jaw and to her collarbone. She had spent most of the party admiring how beautiful her girlfriend looked in her slinky, red dress that hung off just one shoulder. She kissed her bare shoulder and gently ran her fingertips across the fabric of her clothes.

Charlie ran her hand through Joey's hair, hardly able to believe that after everything she had been through on her own and everything they had been through together, they were really in this moment, right here and right now.

She bit her lip as she felt Joey cup her breast. She held her breath as she began to extract her from her dress. A couple of moments later, she found herself in her red, strapless bra and matching underwear. Joey straddled her hips and took a breath as she gazed at her. She scanned Charlie's perfect body and licked her lips. Her heart pounded at the mere sight of perfection.

Smiling but trying not to leer too much, Joey bent back down. She kissed Charlie's lips and ran her fingers over her skin. Lifting Charlie up just a little, she reached around to undo her bra.

"Wait," Charlie said, drawing away.

Joey panicked and apologised. She should have been more thoughtful and kept checking that Charlie was happy.

"It's not that," Charlie assured her. "I'm just feeling really shy."

"Okay..."

"So, maybe I don't have to be the only undressed one?" Charlie asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

Joey laughed and nodded. Sitting back up, with her thighs still on either side of Charlie's body, she hurriedly undid the black shirt she had worn for the party. In an effort to make Charlie feel more comfortable, she whipped off her bra also, exposing herself to her girlfriend.

"Wow," Charlie murmured, in sheer awe of her now topless girlfriend. "You're actually more beautiful than I fantasised you being. And I fantasised a lot."

She smirked, making Joey giggle. Sitting up, Charlie pressed their warm bodies together, leaving a small gap so that she could delicately touch Joey's breasts. Joey closed her eyes at the feel of Charlie teasing her. She reached round Charlie's slim form and unhooked her bra. This time, she received no objections. Charlie let the fabric fall between them, continuing to toy with Joey who did the same to her. She felt much more relaxed than she had expected to. She felt shy and a little nervous but comfortable in a strange sort of way. There was no pressure, no hurry and no fear. This was the moment they had both been waiting for.

"Is this okay?" Joey checked shyly.

Charlie smiled dreamily at her and nodded.

"It's very okay," she assured her.

Encouraged, Joey guided Charlie back onto the mattress. Laying her girlfriend back, Joey moved to kiss her breasts. She enjoyed the way Charlie moaned at her touch. She kissed the whole area of each breast before taking first her right and then her left nipple into her mouth. Charlie's moan grew louder as she relished the way Joey seemed to know exactly what to do. She held onto her, accidentally digging her nails a little too hard into her back as she enjoyed every move Joey made. The hint of pain against her skin didn't bother Joey in the slightest. Taking it as encouragement, she continued to pay particular attention to the woman she loved. She had been waiting for so long for this moment and in so many ways, Charlie had been waiting longer. Joey was determined to make tonight the best night of her girlfriend's life.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie's birthday continues…<em>


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Charlie was enjoying herself too much to feel shy about the moans Joey was eliciting from her. Her whole body tingled as Joey expertly ran her fingers and lips over her skin. For the longest time, Charlie hadn't believed that she was even capable of a sexual relationship. As a younger teenager, when all her friends had been swooning over boys, not only had Charlie been aware that she liked girls, but she was terrified of any romantic interaction with anybody. Joey had changed her life in so many ways.

She gasped, her body jerking slightly when she felt Joey's lips brush against the top, inside of her thigh. Joey pulled back, searching Charlie's eyes.

"You can tell me to stop at any time," she said gently. "If you change your mind, I don't want to think I'd be annoyed. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to."

Charlie smiled affectionately at her, reaching out to take Joey's hand. Joey slipped back up the bed and nestled in her girlfriend's arms.

"I don't want you to stop," Charlie assured her. "You're driving me crazy."

She grinned but Joey frowned.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Joey asked worriedly.

Chuckling, Charlie surprised her by flipping her onto her back. She pinned her gently on the mattress and kissed her with breathtaking passion.

"You are not doing anything wrong," she said. "You're amazing. And I am so excited to be this close to you."

She smiled. Joey felt herself falling in love all over again. Gently guiding Charlie back into their former position, she kissed her tenderly before resuming her position between her legs. She smiled as she felt heat emanating from Charlie's body. She kissed her thighs, one at a time, coming back to run her tongue tentatively across her skin.

Charlie shivered at Joey's touch. She could hardly believe that she was actually about to lose her virginity – and that it really was going to be with the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She trembled as Joey ran one finger between her legs, over the thin fabric of her one remaining item of clothing. Without needing to check if it was okay, Joey reached out to remove Charlie's underwear. She sat back a little, not quite able to resist gazing at her for a moment.

Charlie held her breath, aware of being under her girlfriend's gaze. She sucked in her tummy and hoped that her grooming in preparation for the big night was something Joey found appealing. She let her breath out slowly when she saw the smile on Joey's face. Coming closer, Joey kissed her lips tenderly.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," she declared.

Charlie blushed slightly in the dim lighting.

"I hope I'm worth the wait," she said shyly.

Joey kissed her again.

"More than worth it," she said.

Slipping back down to Charlie's waist, Joey didn't hesitate before kissing her warm centre. She stroked her most sensitive place with one finger, inhaling her scent. Moving closer, Joey kissed her tenderly, immediately allowing her tongue to come out and play. She momentarily thought about all the pain her darling girlfriend had been through, pain that had made her terrified of intimacy on a both a physical and emotional level. Joey hoped that she too would be worth the wait. She hoped she would be good enough, that she would be able to help Charlie heal. She loved her and she wanted to be the best that she could be.

Taking a deep breath of her own, Joey focussed on offer all the pleasure that she possible could. She kept her movements gentle and smiled as she felt Charlie writhe beneath her.

Charlie rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes, savouring Joey's every tender touch. She cried out as every sensation became more and more intense. Privately, she had worried that she might not be able to relax enough to reach the height of orgasm that she knew Joey would want to provide. She was a highly strung kind of girl who always did everything she could to keep control of her emotions. For so long, completely letting go had never been an option. But right here, in the moment with Joey, she felt like she was in the safest place in the world. Without even needing to try, she gave in to the wonder of Joey's mouth.

Crying out, Charlie forgot to care to climax quietly. She gasped and shuddered as wave after wave of pure ecstasy cascaded over her body and her soul. When she finally calmed down, she smiled as Joey gently kissed her way back up to her lips.

"Well, it was most definitely worth the wait as far as I'm concerned," she gasped.

"I'm in wholehearted agreement," Joey replied.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey's night together reaches its conclusion…<em>


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

It was several minutes later before Charlie succeeded in regulating her breathing. She warned herself not to relax too much. The last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep or something and not return the love that Joey had offered her tonight. This was most definitely shaping up to be the best birthday she had ever had. And now that she and Joey had made love once, Charlie was excited to do it again and again.

Lying in her girlfriend's arms, Charlie felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She shifted a little and gazed into Joey's eyes, tingling every time Joey ran gentle fingers up and down her arm.

"That was so amazing," she breathed.

Joey offered a particularly cheeky grin.

"I aim to please!" she said.

Charlie chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You succeed," she told her. "You definitely succeed."

Joey frowned when she saw Charlie look suddenly worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked, instantly worried that Charlie might have suddenly have regrets.

"I'm not going to be that... good," she ventured. "I mean, you've done all of this before and I haven't and although I've had many a graphic dream about the kind of thing I'd like to do to you... I don't know if it's going to be... okay."

Joey smirked at her.

"Graphic dreams, hey?" she teased.

Even in the now dark room, Joey knew Charlie was blushing.

"Kind of," she admitted shyly.

"Well, you know I've had sex with girls before," Joey ventured.

Charlie nodded anxiously.

"But this is the first time I've ever made love with someone," Joey said. "So tonight feels like my first time in a lot of ways too. So, please don't panic. To be honest, just being here with you like this is a thrill for me. I don't think I've ever been so happy before. If you don't want to go any further..."

"I do," Charlie interrupted. "I'm just worried that you're going to stop me and say something like 'what the fuck are you doing'!"

She giggled shyly. Joey kissed the tip of her nose.

"No matter what, I promise not to say that," she said sincerely. "I love you. And I have every confidence that tonight is going to continue to be absolutely perfect."

She smiled affectionately. They kissed again before Charlie shifted, ready to start what she hoped would be a pleasurable experience, especially for Joey.

She kissed her lips several time before moving lower down her almost naked body. She kissed her neck, shoulder, collarbone and the hollow of her throat. She ran her finger tips over Joey's perfect breasts, teasing her nipples.

Joey sucked in her breath as she felt Charlie's tongue replace her hands. So far, Charlie had nothing to worry about. Charlie kissed her tenderly, running her tongue along her warm skin. She savoured every taste and sensation as she worked her way down Joey's body. She kissed her tummy and paused when she reached the top of her underwear.

She glanced briefly back up at Joey who had her eyes closed and a happy smile on the face. Encouraged, Charlie slipped Joey's underwear down, laying her bare. She took a moment to gaze at her body, smiling as her heart pounded at the thought of being so intimate with her.

Lowering herself down to meet her, Charlie kissed Joey's centre softly, making her gasp. Bracing herself and hoping she wasn't going to get anything terribly wrong, Charlie slipped first one, then two digits gently inside her. Joey moaned as she built up a rhythm. She moaned louder as, still penetrating her, Charlie flicked her tongue across her clitoris. Taking the noises as encouragement, Charlie ploughed on, taking her time and savouring every moment as she drove her lover to climax.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Charlie and Joey lay, rather exhausted in each other's arms. They held each other close, kissing and idly stroking their fingers over each other's bodies.<p>

"Tonight has been the most wonderful night of my life," Charlie said softly.

"Mine too," Joey said.

She shifted to gaze into Charlie's eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me, Charlie," she said sincerely. "Thank you for loving me and for wanting to be my girlfriend. I feel like until I met you, until we became a family – the three of us – that my life didn't mean anything. I had no direction... I had nothing. And now I feel like I've been given every single thing I have ever wanted. Nothing could ever compare to what we have. I love you so, so much."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey wake up together…<em>


	49. Chapter 49

_There's only one chapter left after this one so I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Charlie woke up feeling very peaceful. Snug and warm under the blankets, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Joey's body tangled up with hers. Opening her eyes, she adjusted to the light in the room. Smiling, she turned her head and studied Joey's serene face, fast asleep with her luscious dark hair splayed out all around her on the pillow. Feeling daring, Charlie gently reached out and stroked Joey's face with her fingertips. She pulled back when she thought she had disturbed her. But Joey just mumbled something and resumed her dreams.

Extracting herself somewhat awkwardly from Joey, Charlie slipped out of the bed. She could hardly believe that she had spent the night completely naked – especially not with another naked person. She had always been a pyjamas kind of girl. Slipping some underwear and an old t-shirt on, Charlie grabbed her robe from the back of the door.

"Morning, sweetheart," she greeted when she a found pyjama clad Ruby sat on the floor in front of the television.

"Happy birthday and one day!" Ruby squeaked jubilantly.

When Charlie took a seat on the couch, her daughter clambered up into her lap.

"Did you have a fun party?" she asked.

"I had a very fun party," Charlie confirmed.

"For your next birthday, I'll be six, you know," Ruby said.

Charlie tried not to look too amused, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"I know you will," she said.

"So, if I'm six, do you think that's old enough to be at the party?"

Charlie hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe," she said. "Let's just deal with that closer to the time, shall we?"

Ruby looked doubtful but nodded.

"I'm very grown up for my age, you know," she said. "And I'm the best at spelling in my class. So I think I'm big enough to be at your party."

Charlie grinned and kissed her again. Popping her back on her feet, Charlie stood and began to rummage in the cupboards, debating what they should all have for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Joey emerged, looking happy but still sleepy.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you to surface for a while," Charlie remarked.

"She smelled bacon," Ruby concluded.

Feeling particularly peckish, Charlie had decided that bacon sandwiches were the way to go.

"She's right," Joey admitted. "I did smell bacon."

Charlie chuckled and kissed her over the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

"Good job I knew you would and made extra then," she remarked.

"I'm not sure whether to be thrilled or horrified by how well you two know me," Joey said.

"Thrilled," Charlie and Ruby said in unison.

"I think you're right," Joey agreed, pulling up a stool.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, having established that nobody wanted to get up or dressed or really do much more than hang out and watch movies, Charlie and Joey were cuddled up on the sofa with Ruby sitting on the floor by their feet. They seemed to have started a Disney fest and everyone was enjoying it.<p>

Joey turned and gazed at her girlfriend as she watched _Beauty and the Beast_. She studied her hair and her pretty face. Last night was still happily playing on her mind and she was so grateful that she had managed to prove herself enough to Charlie have been given another chance. It hadn't been the easiest road but she was ecstatic over where they were now. She felt like that night had been the start of the rest of their lives.

"Why are you looking at me instead of the TV?" Charlie asked, not turning her gaze away from Chip the teacup being exceptionally cute.

"Because you're so beautiful," Joey said. "I can't quite seem to help myself."

She saw Charlie blush and leant in to kiss her cheek.

"Last night was so amazing," she whispered.

"It was," Charlie agreed happily, turning to face her girlfriend. "I'm looking forward to doing it again."

Joey offered a cheeky grin.

"I didn't put you off then?" she asked.

Charlie laughed. Ruby turned back to look at them rather quizzically before resuming watching the television.

"Well, there was always a risk of things not living up to expectation, considering how long I put it off for..."

Joey looked worried.

"However," Charlie said. "That was pretty much the best night of my life. I've never felt so safe and so loved, so like a family. I know it took us a while to get here but I am the happiest I have ever been in my life right now."

"Me too," Joey whispered, stealing a gentle kiss. "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey celebrate their graduation and Ruby's birthday…<em>


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Two and a half years later, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were gearing up for a very important day. Three years of hard study – at least in Charlie's case – had brought them and the rest of their classmates to graduation. The day had fallen on Ruby's eighth birthday and her parents were determined to make it perfect.

Things had gone from strength to strength in their relationship and Joey had officially adopted Ruby the previous year and was now her legal guardian. Now, the couple were looking to rent a house together with Charlie off to train to be a police officer and Joey aiming to get into trawler work, with a view to eventually gaining enough experience and cash to start her own business.

They had looked around at the best places to raise their daughter and settled on a quaint, nearby town called Summer Bay. Its school came highly recommended, the locals seemed friendly and the fishing business was booming. Also, for a small town, the police looked like they were kept exceptionally busy, which was a challenge Charlie was looking forward to.

As the graduation ceremony began, Ruby sat excitedly in her seat between her grandparents who both looked very proud of their daughter. Joey's parents hadn't come to the ceremony but Joey had reluctantly agreed to visit them at some point in the near future. While Ruby didn't quite understand Joey's home situation, she was very aware that she rarely went to see her parents and had spent the last two Christmases with the Buckton family instead of going home.

"There's Mum!" the eight year old squeaked excitedly as she saw her mother step on stage in her gown to be handed her diploma.

Ruby jumped up onto her seat and clapped loudly while her well to do grandparents tried not to look embarrassed.

"I love you, Mum!" Ruby bellowed.

On the stage, Charlie jerked her head to the audience and was sure she could spot the unmistakable silhouette of her daughter bouncing up and down on her chair.

"I love you too, Rubes," Charlie chuckled softly so nobody heard her.

She shook hands with the University Chairman, took her certificate and stepped off the stage.

* * *

><p>Three long hours later, the ceremony had finished. Just as she had done with her mother, Ruby had leapt out and shouted that she loved Joey when her time had come to get her certificate. Now, having chatted to their friends for a while, Charlie and Joey returned to Ruby, Ross and Charlie's mother. Ruby launched herself at both of them.<p>

"I'm so proud of you," she declared.

Joey picked her up, even though the little girl was far too big for such things now.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said affectionately.

"Did you hear me?" Ruby asked eagerly. "Did you hear me cheering?"

"People on the other side of the world heard you cheering!" Charlie teased.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock until she realised her mother was joking.

"We're both very proud of you," Ross said sincerely. "Of both of you."

Joey smiled shyly. She and Charlie's parents had built up a surprisingly good relationship and they were the closest thing to good parents she had ever known. At first, Joey and Charlie had both worried that Mr and Mrs Buckton would object to their daughter being in a lesbian relationship but although they had admitted it wasn't what they would have chosen for her, they were happy that she was happy.

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Joey put in.

"Listen, we hear it's someone's birthday today," Ross ventured.

Ruby looked immediately excited.

"So we were going to treat our three favourite girls to dinner," her grandfather said. "What do you think?"

"Yes, please!" Ruby enthused. "Can we have ice cream?"

Her back aching, Joey put her down and ruffled her hair.

"You might need some proper food first," she said.

Ruby pouted but as usual, it didn't last long.

* * *

><p>With Charlie's parents heading home and Ruby in bed, Charlie and Joey were relaxing with a glass of wine each in the lounge of their new home.<p>

"What an amazing day," Joey said happily.

She smiled in sheer adoration at her girlfriend. Charlie moved to snuggle up into her arms.

"It's been perfect," she declared.

"Well, not quite... yet," Joey said.

Charlie sat up and smirked at her.

"Oh, really?" she remarked.

Joey laughed and took both her hands.

"For once, I actually wasn't talking about that," she revealed.

Charlie looked bewildered. Joey studied their joined hands as she began to speak.

"Charlie, I want you to know how much I love you," Joey ventured.

"I know," Charlie said softly, gazing into her partner's eyes.

"Every single day that we've been together... I've been happier than I even thought was possible. You really do mean everything to me and... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Joey feared her heart might burst out of her chest as she slipped off the sofa and onto one knee. Charlie's eyes widened as Joey let go of one hand and dug around in her pocket. Her fingers trembled as she opened a small, black, velvet box and presented it to Charlie.

"Will you marry me?" she asked nervously.

Charlie just stared between the beautiful ring sitting happily on the cushion and Joey's equally beautiful face.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"If you're going to say yes, then I'm totally serious," Joey said. "If you're going to say no then I'd rather just pretend I dropped something and I'm kneeling on the floor in a bid to find it."

Beaming at her, Charlie also moved to kneel on the floor. She held onto Joey and gazed into her eyes.

"Of course I'm saying yes," she said sincerely. "There could never be another answer."

Joey matched Charlie's happy expression, genuinely elated. Still trembling a little, she took the ring out and slipped it onto Charlie's finger. She put the box on the sofa and closed the gap between their bodies. They united in a passionate kiss that left them both overwhelmed.

"Now _this _really is the most perfect day," Charlie confirmed.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope that you have enjoyed this one. A few people have referred to it as a favourite so I am really pleased about that. I hope you like the ending and also the rather bumpy journey to get there! I am in the process of writing two new stories so when I have a few chapters down, I will start posting them. Love, IJKS xxx<em>


End file.
